A Future Changed?
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: sequel to Changing the Future. They had done it. Enma was dead and their future was changed. But as they live in their new future, they question whether they changed things for the better...or for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is people! The first chapter of the sequel! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! Enjoy as always and please review for my sake. Lol**

**This chapter takes place the same day, but the next takes place three months after this chapter. It sets everything in motion. I like to just jump into action. Mwhahaha! **

**Later that Night…Genkai's Temple…**

Everyone had gone to bed. The sheer mental and physical exhaustion was just too overwhelming. Hatorra watched her mate sleep peacefully beside her. She listened to his soft breathing for a while before slowly rising from the bed and walking out of the room. She crept down the stairs and into the living room. It was dark, but she knew her way. She passed through the living room and out the back door. She scanned the woods in the prickly air and sniffed.

"I smelt you hours ago when you entered the Ningenki. What are you doing here? How did you get passed the guards?" she asked the darkness.

A large grey wolf approached her out of the darkness, his gold eyes boring through her green ones. She watched the wolf transform into that of a man with black eyes. The man smirked.

"Well at least your senses haven't left you," he said in a low growl.

Hatorra stared at her father. She wasn't afraid so much as she was unsure. In her future she killed him. But now that future was changed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, firmer this time.

Her father looked up at a window in the temple.

"I know it's late…but I came to see my granddaughter," he said.

Hatorra's eyes widened and a low growl emitted from her throat. Her father chuckled.

"I know I waited three years, but I figured it was now or never. With Enma dead, the Reikai is in disarray and the Makai is dealing with the fallout, so guarding a barrier isn't a priority. Also, I thought you'd might have wanted time to prepare," he said and Hatorra frowned.

"Prepare for what?" she snapped.

"For me to take her away from you," he said calmly.

Hatorra's eyes immediately changed to gold and she growled venomously.

"You will not touch her," she said dangerously low.

Her father chuckled again and took a step closer to the temple. Hatorra stood firmly in her place by the door.

"Take another step and I'll rip your throat out," she snarled.

She took a mental note of everyone's condition in the temple. Genkai was away from her temple on a trip to see a friend of hers, but her father was an easy S class so it was good Genkai wasn't there. The guys were pretty banged up. Their ki were low and they wouldn't be able to fight at their peak. She realized he picked an opportune time to come. Not to mention the children were there.

_Speaking of children._

"Aunt Torra?" Daisuke questioned sleepily by the door.

Hatorra's ears pricked up and her dad licked his lips.

"_Aunt_? Who is this?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Oh a Kitsune breed I see. Who exactly is in that temple?" he asked curiously.

"Who is this guy Aunt Hatorra?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Go back inside Dai!" she yelled, but it was too late.

Her father took the time to attack. He was in his wolf form in a second and charging. Hatorra cursed under her breath and transformed.

No!" Daisuke screamed as the two wolves collided, teeth bared and snapping.

He backed up quickly and tripped. His hand reached out and hit the floor before the rest of his body. Suddenly, a thin blade of grass shot out and sliced the grey wolf right below the eye shocking him.

The white wolf took advantage and caught him by the throat and brought him down quickly about to bite down when she became distracted. She glanced up seeing how the backyard had transformed. The grey wolf knocked her off and took off into the woods, disappearing into the darkness.

"Aunt Torra?" Daisuke mumbled scared.

Hatorra transformed back into her human form and stared up and around wide eyed. The blades of grass had grown long and sharp. She was lucky none grew where she stood. Vines had crept off the house and hung low by Daisuke, almost shielding him. Daisuke stood up and the vines retreated.

"Aunt Torra?" he called and she looked at him then.

People came running out of the house.

"What's going on out here?" Kat called kneeling own to her son.

Kurama stared at the once short blades of grass in shock. He looked at Hatorra. He went to proceed towards her, but she held out her hand.

"They're sharp," she said quickly.

Hiei stepped out of the house slightly dazed with a sleepy Kasei around his neck. Daisuke hugged his mom tightly.

"The grey wolf attacked aunt Torra," he said nervously.

Hiei's sleepiness faded quickly.

"Your father was here?" he asked alertly.

Hatorra nodded. Kurama sniffed the air.

"He's long gone now. I can barely smell any traces of him," he said just as alert.

Hatorra wanted to go back to the temple, but the blades surrounded her protectively. She smiled at Daisuke.

"I'm fine now Dai. Can you lower the blades please?" she asked and Kasei looked down at Daisuke.

"You did that Dai?" she asked and Daisuke nodded unsurely.

"I think so," he said and put his hand to the dirt.

The blades retreated and became short again. Kat and Kurama stared at their son with a mixture of shock and awe. Hatorra walked over to them and Hiei lifted her chin quickly.

"It's just a scratch," she tried, but one look from him silenced her.

"Mommy, you're bleeding," Kasei said nervously.

Hatorra smiled at her.

"I'm okay Kas," she said and Kas grinned.

"Daisuke, why don't you take Kasei back to bed? We'll take care of things from here," Kat said and Daisuke nodded and left with Kasei.

When they were out of sight they turned to Hatorra.

"What was he doing here?" Hiei asked.

Hatorra shook her head.

"He said he came for Kasei. He wants to take her away," she said and Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" Kat asked horrified.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't know. Did he ever need a reason?" she asked.

"How did he even get here?" Kat asked confused.

"With Enma dead this was the perfect opportunity to slip by unnoticed," Kurama said quietly.

"We'll all keep an eye out and tell the others, but I don't believe he'll be back here tonight. He's going to want to be surer of his surroundings," Kurama deduced.

Hatorra nodded and headed inside with Hiei behind her. In their room she headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her neck had scratch marks on it. They were bleeding, but not badly. She was also covered in dirt. She sighed as Hiei walked into the bathroom.

"I need a shower," she said pulling off her shirt.

Hiei watched her carefully.

"He's going to be a problem," he said after a small silence.

Hatorra nodded.

"I'll deal with him," she tried, but Hiei shook his head.

"He believes he can just take Kasei from us. We'll all have to deal with him," he said and Hatorra nodded.

She faced her mate and smiled.

"Want to take a shower with me?" she asked coyly.

Hiei smirked.

_She doesn't even seem fazed. _

She 'helped' him with taking his clothes off and soon they were in the shower. The hot water created steam within the room and encased them in it. Hatorra closed her eyes as the hot water tickled her skin. She smiled when soft lips pressed against her neck. Soon they connected with hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away he touched her cheek gently.

"My father said that there is fallout in the Demon and Spirit World because of Enma's death," she said in a whisper.

Hiei nodded slowly.

"I would expect as much. He ruled the Reikai for many years. Now all that power is being transferred to his son, who rules differently. It will take getting used to from both worlds," he said quietly.

Hatorra bit her lip and looked away. Hiei brought her chin back up.

"What is it?" he asked softer than usual.

"Do you think there will be rebellion?" she asked and Hiei realized where she was going with it.

"You think killing Enma will bring war?" he asked and she looked at him.

"My father may not be our only problem," she said and Hiei leaned his head against hers.

They stood like that for a while before a knock on the bathroom door caught their attention.

"Mommy? Daddy? I can't sleep," called a small voice.

Hatorra smiled and Hiei moved so that she could exit the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked outside.

"What's wrong Kas?" she asked the sleepy little girl.

"I had a bad dream," the little girl mumbled.

Hatorra chuckled and nodded.

"Go wait for us in bed. We'll be right in," she said and Kas grinned and ran to her parent's bed.

Hatorra walked back into the bathroom as Hiei walked out. He saw Kasei snuggled in their bed and looked at Hatorra.

"She had a nightmare," she shrugged and Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bed.

Hatorra finished getting dressed in the bathroom and walked out heading to the bed. She smiled warmly. Hiei was passed out on the bed his arm draped protectively around the green eyed little girl. Kasei was snuggled close to her dad and fast asleep. Hatorra crawled into the bed and soon fell asleep with them.

**Remember the next chapter is Three Months Later**. **I hope you like it so far! More to come! Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! **

**It is rated M because there is a couple of lemons in this fic. Also, blood and violence. So I don't care what age you are as long as you're mature about it. Which I think all of you are. Yay! Enjoy as always and please review for my sake. Lol**

**Three Months Later…The Makai…**

Hiei met with Kurama and Yusuke at the line dividing the Ningenki from the Makai.

"How'd it go on your end?" Yusuke asked the two right hands respectively.

"Not well. Yomi still believes Koenma is not fit to rule with such power. He is hinting at a hostile takeover of the Reikai. I think he wishes to combine the Demon World with the Spirit World and rule it all," Kurama said gravely.

"Well, someone's gotten a bit power hungry over the past three months, hasn't he?" Yusuke asked shaking his head.

Kurama nodded slowly.

"So it seems," he said lowly.

"And Mukuro? What's her deal?" Yusuke turned to the fire demon.

"She has no issues with Koenma ruling the Reikai. She just wants to know what the next move is already so she can act accordingly for her territory," he said calmly.

Yusuke nodded approvingly.

"Well at least she's acting realistically," he said quietly.

"I've tried speaking with Yomi, but there's no getting through," Kurama spoke up.

"Try again fox. And harder this time because Mukuro won't just sit back and watch the horned asshole take over supreme rule. She's laid back, not stupid. Don't have him force us into a meaningless war," Hiei warned and Kurama nodded.

"I'll try again," he stated.

Yusuke nodded.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit," he suggested.

"To influence his decision," he added.

"Forcing his hand won't do anyone any good Yusuke," Kurama chided.

Suddenly, Hiei hissed in pain and grabbed his forehead, dropping to one knee. Kurama and Yusuke dropped beside him.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked worried.

Hiei tried to speak, but the pain was unbearable. He had never felt such a hurt. His Jagan Eye burned through his bandana and sharp pains pierced through it. He kept his eyes clenched shut trying to figure out why this was happening. Then he heard it.

"_**No! Leave him alone!"**_ Kasei screamed in fear.

He couldn't breathe.

_She's in trouble. She's so afraid. I'm feeling her fear. _

Then the pain suddenly stopped. And Hiei found himself wishing for it back. Because now it was too quiet. The connection shut too quickly. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Hiei?" Kurama called to his friend for the fifth time.

"Hiei, man, are you alright? What happened?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"Something's wrong…Kasei…she's in trouble…she's afraid," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Yusuke stood up.

"Well that's our cue to go," he said and Kurama helped Hiei to his feet.

"Let's go," Kurama said and they let to the Ningenki.

**The Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

The guys arrived at the temple, or what was left of it. They skidded to a stop in front of the uprooted trees and ground. Massive, gaping holes surrounded the yard. Melting icicles dripped slowly off the decimated roof. What scared the men the most were the severe burn marks covering the temple itself and the grounds surrounding it. The grass was shriveled up and the leaves were burnt to a crisp. A smoky scent filled the air.

"What the fuck happened here?" Yusuke yelled nervously.

They went to proceed further when the smell hit Kurama in the face. His eyes widened.

"That smell…blood," he said and the other two looked at him.

"Where?" Hiei asked still staring at the burn marks and praying it was not what he was thinking.

"In the back," Kurama said and they took off.

They came to a stop when they saw the trail. It led out into the woods. There was so much blood. Hiei didn't wait for Kurama or Yusuke to speak before he took off into the woods. The other two followed closely behind. As they followed the trail for a while they heard faint voices.

"Kazuma please get up!" Yukina could be heard screaming.

"Aunt Torra, what's happening to Kasei?" Hideki yelled in fear.

The men were about to proceed when the area around them blew up. They went flying back into the dirt and shielded their eyes. When they got to their feet, eyes wide, they looked around.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke yelled and they all ran into the clearing.

They watched the white wolf transform back into her human form quickly. Hatorra dropped to the dirt floor as soon as she transformed. She was covered in blood and dirt. The others also lay on the floor out of it. Hiei broke from the group immediately and kneeled down by his mate.

"Hatorra?" he whispered concerned, letting his hand touch her cheek lightly.

She opened her eyes slowly. They were still gold.

"H-Hiei…" she choked out and he nodded.

"Just stay very still. You'll be—" but she cut him off, grabbing his cloak tightly.

"—find Kas…" she mumbled weakly.

Hiei looked up and around.

"Where is she?" he asked her, but Hatorra's eyes were closing.

He shook her roughly causing her to open them again.

"Stay awake. Where is Kasei?" he asked again.

Hatorra fought the darkness trying to consume her.

"S-She disappeared…there was an explosion…and then she disappeared," she whispered.

Hiei's eyes widened.

"And the others?" he questioned.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I-I don't know," she managed to get out.

Hiei nodded and brushed some hair out of her face.

"We'll find them," he said firmly and she nodded.

She tried to sit up, but ended up clutching her side in pain. Hiei pressed his hand over hers to stop the bleeding.

"Let me see how bad it is," he said moving her hand gently from her side.

The bite was deep, but treatable. He looked up to see the others getting to their feet. Keiko looked okay and Yukina looked frazzled, but no serious injuries. Kuwabara had just woken up and so had Kat. Their injuries looked similar to Hatorra's. He looked down when he felt movement.

"I'm fine," Hatorra said sitting up quickly and shocking her mate.

She got to her feet, but stumbled. He held her up carefully.

"You're wounded," he reminded her.

Hatorra bit her lip.

"We have to look for the children. My dad is out there too. We wounded him, but he's alive and he'll be looking. We have to find them first," she said quickly.

Hiei nodded.

"And we will. But you cannot search in this condition. Let Yukina or Kat heal you and then we will start," he said firmly.

Finally, she nodded. Yukina healed her wounds as well as Kuwabara's while Kat treated her own. Then they started searching.

**Into the Night…The Makai Border…**

"The scent fades here," Kurama said quietly.

"So they could be anywhere in the Makai?" Kat asked shocked.

Keiko and Yukina were back at the temple with promises from their husbands that the kids would return safely. Hatorra contained her rage. She kept her face composed, but inside she was a raging animal. Hiei watched her carefully. He tried to form a connection with her, but her thoughts were open and scattered. He couldn't lock onto one.

"Onna, your head is a mess," he said and she looked at him.

Hatorra turned to him slowly.

"I'm thinking…why would we all go through the trouble of watching the tapes, killing Enma and changing the future, if this future we have created is just as bad? There are talks of war already because of the shifts in power. We're stepping into the same future, except it's happening earlier," she said grimly.

Everyone stopped walking. She was right. The future hadn't changed. They were just prepared for it now. They crossed the border into the Makai.

**The Makai…**

"Yomi just needs time to see reason. He will not go through with war. He knows as well as I that we are not ready for it," Kurama tried.

"He's an arrogant son of a bitch though. Pride could get in the way of rational thinking," Kat said stepping over a fallen tree.

"Not that he's ever been rational to begin with," Hatorra mumbled rolling her eyes.

She sniffed the air again. Her nose caught nothing but the smell of the Makai. She bit her lip.

"_**We'll find her and she'll be fine,"**_ Hiei said through their link.

Hatorra smiled weakly.

"_**You don't know my father…he…he's a monster…"**_ she linked back.

"_**Hatorra, he's an S-class demon like us. We will find the children and if he is there we will deal with him,"**_ he linked.

Hatorra shook her head.

"You don't understand," she said lowly.

"Then explain it to me," Hiei shot back.

Hatorra stopped walking and stared at her mate.

"There was a time when I was younger that my father belonged to a group of five men. They all would meet underground to plot the assassinations of the three demon lords," she said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked confused.

Hatorra looked at him.

"It means that back then when they were younger they were planning to kill Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen in their prime with just their five men. They were S-classes before the lords were. The only reason they didn't go through with it was because none of the three lords bothered with the demons underground. They thought they were inferior to them. My father liked it that way. If he taught me one thing in our time together it was to never underestimate the enemy. He's one of the strongest demons I've ever known," she said looking away.

"He's the kind of demon that has no connections, nothing to lose. They're the most dangerous," Kat added.

All eyes were wide.

"And now he's after our daughter," Hatorra said looking at her mate.

Hiei processed the information.

"Let's keep moving," he finally said and they continued on.

**I hope you like it! More to come! Also, going to try something different and have some chapters from the point of view of the kids. Please give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! **

**Meanwhile…In another Part of the Makai…**

Daisuke finally came to a stop by a low arched cave. He was heaving and trying to catch his breath. Hideki skidded up beside him with Yuki.

"Is she still breathing?" Hideki asked quickly, trying to calm his breathing.

Kasei rested on Daisuke's back. She was pale and was bleeding slightly from the nose and mouth. Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel it on my back. But it's faint. We need to find shelter and water and fast," he said firmly.

"I saw a creek not far from the cave, I'll check it out," Yuki said and took off.

He was fast. Daisuke looked to Hideki, who nodded.

"I'll check the cave, wait here," he said and took off for the cave.

Daisuke took in a long, deep breath and glanced back at his wounded cousin.

"Just keep breathing Kas. Please keep breathing," he pleaded with the small girl.

_**Flashback…**_

_He was holding his own with his new plant techniques. He had a small rose hidden in his hair that could be transformed into a small blade. He was still learning. Hideki was also doing well, as was Yuki. Kasei had just dodged another attack when she grabbed her head in pain. He had never seen his cousin in so much pain. _

"_Kas, are you okay?" he had called. _

_This caught his aunt's attention. Hatorra turned to Kasei and was about to go to her when her father stopped her. Then Yuki got to Kasei the same time Hideki did. Daisuke was the last of the kids to get to her. _

"_She looks like she's about to explode!" Yuki yelled in fear. _

"_Her youki is out of control! Where is all this power coming from?" Hideki questioned nervously. _

_Daisuke looked at Yuki._

"_Can you teleport us away from here?" he asked quickly. _

_Yuki looked at him wide eyed._

"_Dad won't even teach me spirit sword yet! So you want me to use the other sword to teleport us? No!" he cried. _

_Daisuke grabbed his shoulders. _

"_If you don't do it, she's going to die and we may be following her. Her ki is about to explode from her body and she's trying her hardest to control something she knows nothing about! Do you think Kas knows what she's doing? Be brave like our cousin!" Daisuke yelled at him. _

_Yuki finally nodded._

"_I'll give it my best shot!" he yelled and summoned his ki. _

_Kasei cried out and they felt the initial heat, but then nothing. It worked. Yuki had done it. They were away from the area. But now where were they? _

_**End Flashback.**_

Hideki appeared from out of the cave entrance.

"It's all clear, bring her up!" he called and Daisuke jumped up to the cave entrance.

He placed her down gently on his jacket and covered her with Hideki's jacket.

"When Yuki comes back, we'll figure out a way to reach out to our parents. Kasei is usually the one to do it, but we may have to teach Yuki to tap into his psychic gift earlier than expected," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, let's see how well that works. The blind leading the blind. You know anything on psychic power?" he asked.

Daisuke shook his head shamefully. Hideki nodded.

"Thought so. Neither do I, which means we have to depend on Yuki to do it from what? Memory?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke shrugged.

"When you come up with a better idea, please share," Daisuke said sarcastically.

Hideki scoffed.

"I will," he retorted.

Yuki appeared at the entrance to the cave with water in an ice bowl. He shrugged as the others looked at him.

"My dad doesn't show me much, but my mom teaches me everything she knows. Let me see if I can heal her wounds," he grinned and the two other boys grinned back.

**Meanwhile…**

Hatorra glanced back at her mate trailing behind them and frowned.

"This is the second time he's fallen behind. What is going on?" Kat asked what she was thinking.

"I don't know, but I'm going to—"

"—let me sister. He's probably just walking slower so as to not miss anything. I'll check on him," Kurama said smiling and slowed down to match Hiei's pace.

When the group was a good distance away Kurama's face became serious. Hiei didn't look well up close. He was pale and sweating, almost out of breath.

"Is it the Jagan? Is it Kasei?" Kurama asked calmly.

Hiei nodded slowly.

"She's in so much pain Kurama. I have no idea what happened to her, she will not respond to any of my links, the connection just drops after a while. All I feel is pain and I can do nothing for her," the fire demon said in a whisper and took in a shaky breath.

"Shut the connection Hiei," Kurama said and Hiei looked at him quickly, eyes wide.

Kurama raised his hands.

"Hear me out before you rip my head off," he said quickly.

"She's in pain and not answering you. You're not helping her by sharing in her pain. It's not like you can take her pain away by feeling it yourself. It's only causing you to worry and distracting you from finding them. Hatorra's noticing that you're slipping behind. She'll find out sooner or later and that will just make things worse. I understand why you're hiding it from her, but don't take it on yourself," Kurama explained.

Hiei shook his head.

"I need too," he said and Kurama frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the pain is the only thing assuring me that she's still alive," he said weakly.

**Meanwhile…**

Yuki wiped the sweat from his forehead and stopped emitting the green light. Daisuke and Hideki watched him.

"I healed her internal injuries. They were pretty bad. She's still not waking up though. I don't know why," he said upset.

Daisuke looked down at his cousin. He brushed some of her hair back gently and rested a cooling plant on her head. Hideki watched him carefully. The nighttime in the Makai was very different from the nighttime back home in the Ningenki. It was pitch black, but not silent. Growls and screams could be heard often. It was Hell in a way. Yuki stood next to Kasei and monitored her while Daisuke walked to the entrance with Hideki for first watch.

"You can go back you know. I'll take first watch," Daisuke said calmly.

Hideki stared at him.

"When did you become Kasei's protector?" he asked and Daisuke looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You're always there for her, helping her, talking to her. You know how to make her smile. Do you love her?" he asked frowning.

Daisuke stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"…she's my cousin. Of course I love her. She's my family," Daisuke said calmly.

Hideki glared at him.

"You're not the only one who can protect her," he grumbled.

Daisuke shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? You sound jealous," he said raising an eyebrow.

Hideki huffed.

"I'm not jealous of _you_," he snapped.

Daisuke frowned. He was about to retort when Yuki's voice cut through their tension.

"Guys! She stopped breathing!" Yuki screamed terrified.

Daisuke and Hideki both flew back into the cave and dropped down on either side of her.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked quickly.

"She was breathing steady and it just stopped!" he cried.

"Well make her breathe again! You're a healer!" Hideki yelled at him.

Daisuke tried to stay calm as he watched Yuki emit the green glow again. He watched Yuki's tear gems spill onto the ground. Hideki took Kasei's hand in his.

"Come on Kasei, breathe! Breathe!" he yelled at her.

Daisuke realized it then. Hideki loved her.

**Meanwhile…**

Hatorra grabbed her heart and her knee hit the floor. Kat grabbed her in shock.

"Torra?" she cried alarmed.

Hiei grabbed his head in clear distress. The pain was gone and his heart ached tremendously. His eyes widened.

"No," he uttered as his connection to his daughter cut.

Hatorra covered her face as her tears spilt to the ground. She felt the cut as well. And now it was emptiness.

"What happened?" Kat yelled scared.

Kurama's eyes were wide and a single tear slipped from his eye.

"I think their connection with Kasei cut," he said and Kat's eyes widened.

She immediately grabbed Hatorra and pulled her into a tight hug. Hatorra's body racked with sobs and soon an ear piercing wail escaped her body. Kat held her tighter and let her head rest on Hatorra's back. Tears streamed down the Ice Kitsune's face as her friend's body shook violently. They clunked to the floor as tear gems.

"What the hell does that mean? A connection can't just cut!" Yusuke yelled unsure if he wanted to believe what he was thinking.

"If their connection cut…that means…" Kuwabara trailed off stunned.

Hatorra gripped Kat's arm tightly.

"No Kat! No, that's my little girl!" she screamed.

Kat held her in a strong grip. Kurama felt grief for his sister and best friend. He walked over to Hiei, who hadn't got off the floor since his knees brought him there.

"H-Hiei…" Kurama didn't know what to say.

**Meanwhile…**

Yuki's green glow sputtered and stopped. Daisuke looked at him wide eyed.

"What happened?" he asked and Yuki looked just as shocked.

"I don't know! It won't let me do anymore!" he yelled panicking.

Hideki wiped tears from his eyes.

"What does that mean? She's not breathing!" he roared.

Daisuke felt the tears slip down his cheeks.

"D-Do what the humans do!" Hideki yelled at him.

Yuki looked at him confused. Hideki pushed him away and put his mouth to Kasei's and breathed. Then he started CPR. Daisuke and Yuki stared on wide eyed. Hideki continued relentlessly.

"Breathe!" he yelled and finally he hit her chest with some of his ki.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, she took in a deep breath, and screamed.

**I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! **

**WARNING: A lemon is in this chapter. For those who do not know what a lemon is, it is a sex scene. Judge if you can handle it. It really isn't bad at all. I have definitely read worse, meaning better. lol You have been warned. Either way, hope you love it. And thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me going sometimes! You're all fabulous! **

**Meanwhile…**

Hiei froze for a moment in disbelief. The pain returned to his head as her connection opened violently. He grabbed his head in clear pain, but loved every second of it. Hatorra also felt a throbbing in her skull. It wasn't as clear as Hiei's, but the connection was back.

"_**Daddy! Mommy! Where are you?"**_ Kasei wailed.

Hiei focused in on her location.

"_**We're here Kas! Just hang on we're coming!"**_ Hatorra shot through their link.

Hiei's head snapped up.

"I have their location. I know where they are," he said quickly and took off with the rest following suit.

**In the Cave…**

Daisuke laughed with relief as his cousin took in another breath. He leaned in and kissed her hot forehead.

"Stay awake, Kasei," he said and she nodded weakly.

Yuki kissed her next.

"You sure had us scared cousin!" he said rubbing her hair.

Kasei gave a small smile. Hideki placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're breathing again," he said quietly.

Kasei managed a grin.

"Kasei!" a voice called outside.

Daisuke turned quickly.

"That's aunt Torra!" he yelled and ran for the entrance.

As he got there six figures dropped in front of him.

"Daisuke!" Kat called to her son, who ran to her quickly.

Hatorra and Hiei ran inside the cave with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hatorra dropped down next to her daughter and gently pushed some hair out of her face.

"Hey Kas," she said smiling with tears still falling from her eyes.

Kasei smiled tiredly.

"H-Hi m-mommy," she said hoarsely.

"H-Hi d-daddy," she managed and Hiei offered her a small smile while rubbing her head.

Kat made her way through and immediately emitted a strong green glow.

"She'll be fixed up in no time, but she's completely wiped of ki. She needs a lot of rest," she said quickly.

Hatorra nodded quickly and let her head rest on Hiei's shoulder. He glanced down at her and she sighed wiping her eyes. She was trembling severely, but seemed to be calming down some. She lay next to Kasei as Kat healed her.

"You gave us quite the scare there Kas," she whispered and Kasei looked at her tiredly.

"S-Sorry m-mommy," she mumbled.

Hatorra smiled and touched her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"She can rest now. She needs it," Kat said stopping.

Hatorra watched her daughter close her green eyes and fall into a deep sleep. She watched her breathing steadily and then sat up. She looked at Kat.

"She'll be fine Torra. In fact, her internal injuries weren't as bad as I thought," she said confused.

"That's because of Yuki," Daisuke said quickly.

"He healed her," Hideki added.

The group stared at the blue headed boy, who grinned sheepishly. Kuwabara stared at his son proudly.

"Looks like you're ready to learn some stuff from your dad," he said and Yuki grinned happily.

"But her breathing stopped…how did it come back?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"That would be Hideki's doing. He did a human procedure on her to make her breathe," Daisuke said quietly.

Hideki looked at Daisuke, shocked he got the credit. The group looked to Hideki and Yusuke grinned.

"That's my boy," he said proudly ruffling his son's hair.

Hatorra hugged all three of them tightly.

"Thank you for looking out for her," she whispered and they hugged her back tightly.

Hiei nodded to the three and they grinned. He scooped Kasei up carefully and held her securely within his cloak. Hatorra looked out the cave entrance and frowned.

"Uh…it's snowing," she said in disbelief.

Everyone walked to the entrance. Their eyes widened.

"It doesn't snow in the Makai," Kurama said tensely.

Kat sniffed the air and frowned.

"What is it?" Hatorra asked.

"That smell…it's so familiar. Like my old home," Kat said confused.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"As in the Koorime islands?" she asked shocked.

Kat furrowed her eyebrows and was about to speak when something hit the floor.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

It was really dark and they could barely see. Kurama walked over to it and his eyes widened.

"It's a body…" he said shocked.

"A body?" Kuwabara repeated unsure.

Hatorra covered her sensitive nose.

"It's a Koorime," she said and then looked up.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…the islands…" she murmured and the others looked up slowly.

Fire covered the frosty islands. They were cracking and snow fell from them. So did bodies. Someone was throwing them off, or they were jumping.

"We need to go now," Hiei said to his mate.

She looked at him.

"But the islands—" but he cut her off.

"—Kasei needs to go home and rest. Whatever's happening up there is none of our business. Let someone else deal with it," he snapped.

Hatorra watched her mate take off in the other direction. She sighed.

_He never had any love loss for those islands…_

She took off behind him into the forest. The rest soon followed.

**In the Ningenki…Genkai's Temple…**

They entered the temple before everyone else. Besides looking like it burnt down, the inside was rather put together thanks to Yukina and Keiko. They had stayed awake to wait for the group.

"The children are fine. They're right behind us," Hatorra said to Keiko and Yukina kindly.

Then she followed her mate upstairs. Hiei placed Kasei down on the bed carefully. The little girl looked content now. Hatorra leaned against the doorway watching him remove her shoes and socks. He took off her small jacket and let her hair down from its ponytail. Then he covered her with the blanket and stared at her for a moment. Hatorra walked up to him and let her hand touch his shoulder gently. He seemed to come out of his trance and took her hand tightly in his.

"She's going to be okay," she whispered.

Hiei nodded and stood up. He turned to her and kissed her intensely much to her shock. After regaining her composure, she returned the kiss. When they pulled away he had his eyes still closed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I need you…" he whispered bringing his hands to her face.

Hatorra's eyes widened. Hiei's eyes were still closed and he furrowed his eyebrows as if in pain.

"Please…" he whispered huskily.

She looked at Kasei's sleeping form and then to her mate who stared back at her with a look she couldn't decipher just yet. He caressed her face lovingly and she nodded slowly.

"Okay…" she said quietly.

He kissed her again and they both carefully lay on the floor, their lips never disconnecting. There was an eagerness in him; a hunger that she was surprised to see. He removed her pants quickly and his hands found their way under her shirt. She began to work on his belts and soon they had dragged an extra blanket over their naked bodies.

She lay on top of him as she gently kissed his chest and playfully licked and nibbled his neck. He shuddered and let his hands grip her waist firmly. He nuzzled her head and kissed her, raising his lower body to meet hers. Her eyes widened slightly as his hard length grazed her thigh. His breathing was heavy and his ki was going crazy.

Hatorra adjusted herself and slowly came down on him. Hiei grabbed his head and let out a deep breath. Hatorra let out silent moans as she began moving with a rhythm. He gripped her waist tightly as she slowly rose up and down. They could go no faster because they did not want to wake their sleeping daughter. She could feel his length pulsating deep within her.

Hiei sat up with her quickly and held her to him. His mouth met hers again in a passionate kiss. He bit her neck softly and licked his mark making her shiver. He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes glazed over some.

"I want you to mark me," he said in a whisper.

Hatorra's eyes widened. She tried to catch her breath as they slowed their pace.

"W-What?" she was unsure she heard him correctly.

A mark on a woman ensures others she is taken. It's like a wedding ring telling others to keep away. But it can fade if either mate dies. They can move on.

A mark on a man is quite different. If the woman marks the man as well, they are bonded forever. That means if one dies, they cannot love another. The marks are permanent. They never fade. No one moves on.

They had discussed the marks only once before. When she was pregnant with Kasei he had asked her if she wanted to mark him. She had said there was no need, because if their future was the same as on the tapes, they faced death every second. In truth, she didn't want him to not be able to move on if she died. The future was so uncertain. She knew she would never move on and she had made that clear to him. But he deserved a chance to be happy after she died, which for some odd reason she believed she would die before him.

"Mark me," he said gruffly.

Hatorra stared at her mate.

"I could never move on if I lost you, why do you not see that?" he asked her quietly.

Hatorra swallowed hard and kissed him roughly. He turned her over quickly so that he lay on top of her. His slow thrusts were driving her crazy and soon she felt her release was imminent. She wanted to let out a loud moan, but had to remind herself her daughter was sleeping in the same room. Hiei lifted her leg higher. She could tell he was close as well.

She shut her eyes tightly and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes snapped open and Hiei saw they were a soft gold. She was close. She opened her mouth as her canines grew longer and her fluffy, white ears popped up. Hiei lifted his head up and to the side slightly. She hesitated.

"I have never been more certain of anything, then right now, in this moment. I have never asked you for much and yet you have given me everything. I am asking for this, so please, give it to me," he breathed heavily.

Hatorra kissed his neck and licked the area she was to bite. Hiei gave one final thrust that sent them both over the edge. Hatorra sunk her teeth into his neck and felt his body tense up. His grip tightened around her waist and he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder trying to suppress the sounds of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. A soft grunt escaped his lips and she quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

She waited until her rush faded and then she slowly removed her fangs, tasting his blood in her mouth. She licked her lips and then licked the wound gently. He pulled back and kissed her, tasting his blood on her lips. She smiled as he brushed away a few stray tears with his hand.

"Why are you so afraid of the future?" he whispered.

Hatorra sighed softly.

"Because we have seen it," she answered.

Hiei shook his head.

"But it is different now. Those things that happen cannot happen now because Enma is dead," he said quietly.

Hatorra touched his face gently. The mark had stopped bleeding.

"It is different, that's true. But will it be better? Or worse?" she asked and Hiei stared at his mate.

"No one can answer that Hatorra. We need to live in the now. Whatever happens, we will deal with it as we always have…together," he said and she smiled.

"You're a good man," she said and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Don't let that get around," he said and she giggled as he kissed her.

He rolled to his side and pulled her to him. He took in her scent and kissed the back of her neck before they both fell asleep.

**Intense? Maybe. I made up the whole marking process so please just go with it. Oh and I am introducing everything for a reason. Everything will be explained. It all comes together. I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! They fuel me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! **

**I know it was weird when they did it with Kas in the room BUT I saw it happen on this show The Walking Dead and it worked so I tried it. It was a spur of the moment type thing and I wanted to convey that he needed her at that moment. Other lemons will be done with the children out and away I promise. Thanks again for all the reviews you beautiful, beautiful people! **

**The Next Day…Genkai's Temple…**

Hatorra woke up to the smell of what she hoped was breakfast. She turned to her side and saw that Hiei was not there. She sat up and saw that Kasei was not in her bed either. She frowned and got dressed quickly. She walked down the steps to see Hiei sitting with Kasei at the table eating breakfast. She smiled and walked in sitting across from them. Kasei glanced up and grinned.

"Morning mommy!" she cheered.

Hatorra smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. Kasei laughed. She looked back to normal. Except her arms were bandaged up.

_He bound her arms. Is that where all that power came from? Her tiny little arms? _

She wouldn't bring it up now.

"How are you feeling?" Hatorra asked her and Kasei nodded.

"Much better, I'm really hungry though," she said shoving another piece of bacon into her already full mouth.

Hatorra chuckled.

"Well eat then," she said and turned to Hiei.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off Kasei.

Hatorra nodded.

"Well, and you?" she asked and he nodded.

"The same," he replied calmly.

The mark was hidden by his cloak. She smirked inwardly remembering the other night.

"The Koorime Islands burned to the ground last night," Hiei said offhandedly.

And the smirk faded. Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Is Yukina okay?" she asked quickly.

Hiei shook his head.

"She doesn't know yet."

"How?" she asked confused.

Hiei shook his head.

"Nobody knows anything," he replied calmly.

Hatorra processed it.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a while.

Hiei nodded slowly, but he seemed to be lost in thought. The others came downstairs and sat at the table. Talk was small because they were all hungry.

"How are we going to fix the temple before Genkai gets back?" Yusuke mumbled between forkfuls of food.

"My plants are already working on it. It should be a few more hours and then the temple will be as good as new," Kurama said calmly.

"Good because she'll kill me. I don't even live here anymore, but she'll kill me first," Yusuke said shaking his head.

Kat stood up then and left the table without a word. Hatorra frowned and before Kurama could say anything, stood and followed her friend outside onto the grounds.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hatorra asked concerned.

Kat whirled around. Her eyes were dark blue and her fangs long.

"Just back off!" she snapped and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Why are your eyes that color?" she asked shocked.

Hatorra had seen Kat's eyes go light blue almost clear even, but never dark blue.

"I don't know Hatorra! But I'm under a lot of stress! My home burnt to the ground last night!" she shouted.

Hatorra frowned.

"Your home? Since when have you referred to that place as your home? You hated the islands since we were children! They were the reason you were sold into slavery! Why do you suddenly care now?" Hatorra shot back.

Kat sneered at her.

"I didn't want to see it burn to the ground! There were innocent people there! We could have stopped it! But we chose to leave! You chose to leave!" she seethed.

Hatorra stared at her friend wide eyed. Then she got angry.

"My daughter was hurt badly! I felt her connection cut! She died and came back and I felt it all! So if you're implying I chose to do what was best for my daughter rather than help save the Koorime Islands, then yes I did and I regret nothing!" she growled.

Kat let out an angry roar. It caused the attention of the people inside the house because they came outside to investigate.

"Why are you so angry with me? Wouldn't you have done it if it was Daisuke?" she seethed.

"I told you Kasei was going to be fine! She just needed rest!" Kat shot back.

Hatorra scoffed.

"Oh I see so you're right Kat! We should have just run up to the islands and said, 'hey guys burning down the place, we're going to stop you, but first let me just put one of our four children over here because she needs her rest. Please don't mind her while we engage you in battle to save demons that never gave a shit about us!' You're being ridiculous! It's those eyes! What's happening to you?" Hatorra shouted at her friend.

Kat snarled at her friend, turned a dark shade of blue, and swiped at her angrily. Her long nails clanged against something metal and Hatorra gasped seeing Hiei in front of her. Kurama tackled Kat to the ground and pulled out a black rose.

"Rose whip rope!" he called and the black rose wrapped around Kat quickly.

She snarled and growled viciously struggling against it. He looked at his sister.

"You know how to suppress her other side. Do you think you could suppress this one?" he asked and Hatorra nodded slowly.

"I can try," she said softly, still reeling from what just occurred.

She took in a deep breath and let her canines grow. She nicked her finger and walked over to Kat. She showed Kat the blood dripping from her finger and the dark blue eyes faded slightly. Hatorra sighed and pulled out a small dagger from her pocket. Hiei's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

Hatorra looked at him.

"Seeing my blood sedates this form and returns her to her normal form. Because the first time she transformed, she took a lot of my blood and was traumatized by it. Ever since then, when she would turn, seeing my blood has always brought her back," she said calmly.

All eyes were wide.

"The blood from my finger isn't working. These eyes of hers are new. She needs more," she said and slowly cut into her arm with the blade.

Hiei wanted to stop her. He flinched as the blood began streaming down her arm. Kat roared and her eyes faded to her normal color blue and her skin returned to its normal color before she passed out. Hatorra sighed with relief and Hiei quickly put pressure on her arm.

"Yukina," he said and his sister was by his side healing Hatorra's wound quickly.

Hatorra smiled and nodded a thank you to her sister-in-law. It was not the way she should have heard that her home was destroyed. Yukina offered her a sad smile and went back inside with the children. Kat stirred and woke up groggily.

"W-What? Why am I outside?" she groaned and looked down at the rope around her.

Her eyes widened.

"Kurama, what the hell?" she asked shocked.

Hatorra cleared her throat and Kat looked at her.

"How much do you remember?" she asked firmly.

Kat froze.

"I didn't turn Hatorra…" she said unsurely.

Hatorra stared at her friend.

"How much do you remember?" she repeated.

Kat racked her brain.

"Uh, I laid down with Kurama to get some sleep. We were talking about the islands burning," she said calmly.

Hatorra bit her lip.

"Do you blame me for not helping them?" she asked.

Kat's eyes widened.

"No! Why would I blame you? I don't give a shit about those islands! You know why!" she shouted confused.

"Cut her loose," Hatorra said quietly.

Kurama released his mate quickly. Kat stood up and dusted herself off. She started to walk to Hatorra, but stopped when she saw Hiei take a step forward.

"What happened, Torra? What did I do?" she asked quickly.

"You're eyes changed to a dark blue. I've never seen that form before. Your skin turned blue in an instant. It was almost like you evolved except you have no control over this form," she answered her friend.

Kat looked scared.

"I don't even remember getting out of bed this morning," she confessed.

Hatorra nodded.

"Well, you're okay now. That's what matters," she said smiling.

Kat gave her a weak smile and nodded. They all headed back inside and were about to go back to the table when Koenma appeared. Yusuke jumped.

"Stop doing that! Popping up out of nowhere will get you a spirit gun in the face!" he yelled at the new king.

Koenma rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose you heard about the islands?" he said more than asked.

The group nodded.

"Botan said she had to head back to the Reikai early because of all the souls she had to cross over. Said it fell from the sky in a burning mass," Yusuke summarized.

Koenma nodded.

"I don't know who's doing this, but I'm sure they're doing it because they do not like this change in power that's occurring," he said upset.

"There's talk of hostile takeovers, rebellion, war," he said worriedly.

"What do you need us to do Koenma?" Yusuke asked unsurely.

Koenma shook his head.

"Not much you can do I'm afraid. I'm just ranting," he said smiling weakly.

"I can try to talk to Yomi again. See if I can get him to reconsider his options," Kurama spoke up.

"Mukuro is no threat to you Koenma, she just wants to prepare her territory for change," Hiei said calmly.

"And I'm no trouble so the only problem here is Yomi. We don't want war Kurama, but if he doesn't back down, we have to protect our territories as well," Yusuke said, finally sounding like a king.

Kurama nodded.

"Agreed."

**The next chapter takes place two years from this moment. Trust me I am setting it up for many explosive plot twist goodness! I am introducing everything for a reason: Kat's demon form change, the Islands burning, changes in power. Everything will be explained. It all comes together. I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**

**Also, because I was asked: In the next chapter Kasei will be 5 and a half. I have to figure out how far apart I separated the kids to tell you the others ages. lol  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! It's a short chapter because unfortunately I'm a tad bit busy as of late. Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Two Years Later…Genkai's Temple…**

Not much had changed. Genkai returned to her temple a few days after that day thoroughly pleased. Kurama had fixed it up completely.

Koenma was ruling well, but not well enough for Yomi. He still planned and plotted. Kurama continued to try to convince him out of it. Hiei went to Mukuro's palace on occasion to check in.

The Makai tournament was canceled due to the power shift in the Reikai. So Enki still called the shots. They had successfully avoided war for two years. Life was proving to be quite good for all of them.

Hatorra walked up the temple steps quietly heading to her room where her 5 and a half year old slept. The other kids were in bed and the guys were in the Makai for negotiations. As she walked up the steps her sensitive ears picked up a noise downstairs. She listened for a moment longer before hearing it again and heading downstairs quickly. She ran into the kitchen and flicked on the light. She smiled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kat asked sheepishly.

Hatorra chuckled.

"No, what are you doing?" she asked her best friend curiously.

Kat held up her hands.

"Ice cream?" Hatorra frowned confused.

Then she read the label.

"Is that…chocolate chip cookie dough?" she questioned eyes wide.

Kat nodded trying to contain her smile. Hatorra beamed.

"When?" Hatorra whispered and hugged her tightly.

Kat squealed.

"I'm around 8 weeks. I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure, but I guess this seals it," she laughed holding up the ice cream.

Hatorra hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said happily.

"I can't wait to see Kurama and tell him. He's going to be thrilled," she said and Hatorra smiled at her friend's joy.

"I'm going to tell Daisuke when Kurama gets back so we can do it together," she went on.

"This is earlier than last time…maybe our future is really changing for the better," Hatorra said relieved.

Kat nodded happily.

Then Hatorra saw something in the window behind Kat. Kat furrowed her eyebrows. Hatorra sniffed.

"What is it?" Kat asked alertly.

"I don't know, the scent is unfamiliar," she said, as the door was kicked opened.

Her eyes widened and she flashed her sharp teeth at the intruder. But the demon shot something at her that hit her in the shoulder.

"Hatorra!" Kat yelled frightened.

Hatorra glanced down to see a dart sticking out of her arm. She suddenly felt drowsy. She shook it off seeing them go for Kat. She launched into one and bit down hard. The demon screamed. Another walked in. Kat froze him in place, but not before he shot her with a dart in the neck. She dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Kat!" Hatorra tried, but she was shot with another dart.

She looked to see more demons coming in.

_What is going on?_

She growled and attacked.

**In the Makai…Hours Later…**

Kurama slammed his fist onto the table.

"This is outrageous! You cannot declare war when there is absolutely no need for one!" he tried again.

Yomi sighed.

"How many times have we been through this Kurama? It's time to take what belongs to us," he said and Kurama shook his head.

"I will not help you. I will leave and if I leave so will half your army because I trained them all. You'll have no chance," he said firmly.

Yomi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you might say that," he said smirking some.

Kurama frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked frustrated.

Yomi smiled and stood up.

"I knew you would defect from my army. So I took out some insurance…to change your mind," he said and Kurama felt Youko trying to get out.

"What did you do?" he seethed.

"Well first I invited Yusuke, Mukuro and her right hand to this little event," he said and on cue the door opened revealing Yusuke, Mukuro and Hiei.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" he raged and Hiei and Yusuke looked at him perplexed.

Yomi smirked.

"This is not a peace talk," he said and Mukuro shrugged.

"I never thought it was. Now what do you want?" she snapped.

Yomi chuckled and pressed a button revealing a large screen. Mukuro frowned.

"What is this about Yomi?" she asked impatiently.

Yomi turned the screen on to reveal two rooms separated from each other. They were made of glass.

"Those are your torture chambers," Kurama said weakly.

He prayed it wasn't what he thought.

"Yes let's watch," he said almost giddily.

Two demons came onto the screen dragging sacks over their shoulders. They placed the sacks on the floor and walked off locking the glass doors behind them. Yomi frowned as the two demons appeared behind him.

"Didn't I send more of you?" he asked.

One of the demons nodded.

"Yes sir…but they were powerful. One fought the drugs. She killed many of us," he replied and Yomi cackled.

"I always underestimate her!" he said smiling.

Kurama and Hiei's hearts stopped. Kat was the first to climb out of her sack. She shook her head and then raced to the other sack only to collide with the glass wall dividing them. She smacked it.

"Turn up the sound," Yomi commanded one of his minions.

"Hatorra?" Kat called frantically.

The other sack moved slightly and Hatorra crawled out slowly. Blood stained her green nightgown and mouth. Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"How many times did you shoot her with it?" he asked and the demon bowed his head.

"She went down after the sixth one sir…and we still had to restrain her," he said shamefully.

Yomi nodded.

"Good thing we had extras," he said grinning.

"What purpose does this serve Yomi? What is this supposed to do? We're leaving to get them. This is ridiculous," Mukuro said angrily, walking to the door.

Yomi shook his head as Mukuro touched the knob and it zapped her ki. She pulled back shocked. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Again? Who invented these ki zapping doors? Assholes should be shot!" he whined.

"They are going to start my war Mukuro," Yomi said and all eyes widened.

**I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "They are going to start my war Mukuro," Yomi said and all eyes widened. _

Hatorra coughed and held her head. Kat smacked the glass and Hatorra glanced up.

"Stop doing that. My head is splitting," she said dazedly.

Kat leaned against the glass.

"You can hear me?" she questioned and Hatorra nodded.

"Where the hell are we?" she yelled and Hatorra winced.

"I don't know," she said standing up unsteadily.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked concerned.

"They shot me with that drug like six times!" Hatorra snapped trying to make her headache go away.

Kat stood silent. Hatorra leaned against the wall tiredly. Her head groggily moved from side to side.

"I…I think…I'm going to take a short nap…" Hatorra mumbled closing her eyes and sliding to the floor.

"Hatorra!" Kat screamed.

Hatorra's butt hit the floor and she fell to her side. Kat slammed onto the glass repeatedly.

"Hatorra wake up!" she screamed panicking.

She looked up and around.

"Help! Someone please help!" she called desperately.

Hiei launched at Yomi, but Kurama stopped him just in time.

"No Hiei! That's what he wants! You touch him and he has reason for war!" Kurama explained.

Yomi smirked slyly and turned to the screen.

"You're a dirty son of a bitch you horned asshole," Yusuke said and Mukuro looked at him proudly.

"That's no way to speak to me," Yomi seethed.

"But it also isn't enough to start your war," Mukuro grinned.

Hiei tried to calm down. He was shaking and trying to regain his composure.

Kat looked around her small room. There was a cot and a small sink with a toilet. The same was in Hatorra's room. Except she never made it to her cot.

"It's like a prison…" she murmured nervously.

She walked back over to where Hatorra lay. She knocked on the glass near her friend.

"Hatorra, please wake up. I need your help. We need to get out of here," she said steadily.

Suddenly Hatorra's door opened and a demon walked in and closed the door behind him. Kat glared at him through the glass. He smirked menacingly.

"What a pretty wolf demon," he said licking his lips.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Get away from her!" she screamed.

Hiei's body froze.

_What is he going to do?_

The demon dropped to one knee and let his hand gently slide up Hatorra's bare leg. He stopped right below where her green nightgown ended.

"Green is her color," he said grinning.

Kat slammed against the wall.

"Get out of here!" Kat roared angrily.

Her fangs were longer and her eyes were a brighter blue. The demon chuckled lightly. He let his hand touch Hatorra's face and leaned down taking in her scent. Hiei went forward, but was stopped by Kurama and Yusuke.

"I know what is going through your mind. Please Hiei, try to keep it together for the kids, for Kasei," Kurama begged.

He knew he was being unfair. If it were Kat he'd be in Youko form by now ripping Yomi's head off and starting a war. But since he got to be the level headed one, he was trying to prevent a war. Mukuro glared at Yomi.

"You've sunk low so many times, but even this is beneath you," she fumed.

"Really Mukuro? I think this is my best work. I want my war and I want Kurama to fight for my side. If he doesn't I'll kill his mate. You go to the door to try to save them, I'll kill them both. Give me what I want; I'll stop all of this now. The women will be set free to go home," he said and Mukuro scowled.

"I'm sure there is another way," she said firmly.

"If it does not involve my ruling the Reikai along with my territory of the Makai then I do not wish to hear it," he said just as firmly.

The demon leaned down and licked Hatorra's cheek slowly.

"She tastes as good as she smells," he said licking his lips.

He turned her over so that she was lying on her back. He observed the blood stains on her nightgown and around her mouth. Kat closed her eyes and began screaming loudly.

"Hatorra wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled over and over again smacking the glass.

Her hands began to bleed, but she kept smacking. Kurama grabbed his chest and tried to steady himself. He wanted to kill. The demon kissed Hatorra's shoulder and let his long tongue lick her chin. Then he saw the mark on her neck and grinned in surprise.

"You belong to someone…how lucky a demon to have you whenever he pleases…but not today…today you're all mine," he said letting his hand slide up her thigh and under her nightgown.

"Stop it!" Kat roared in fear.

Hiei turned around and tried to keep his breathing steady. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He may not be able to prevent what's happening without severe consequences, but they couldn't make him watch.

"This is wrong Yomi! All this to rule? She's a mother and belongs to someone else! You do this and your war will come and go because I'll rip you apart as you stand here!" Mukuro spat angrily.

Yomi wasn't going to lie and say she didn't intimidate him slightly. But he just smirked.

"If you kill me…they will die where they stand," he said and Mukuro shuddered from pure rage.

"Leave her alone! Please!" Kat screamed.

Her voice was becoming hoarse. The demon was about to remove her nightgown when her eyes snapped open. She blinked a couple of times before realizing what was going on.

"Hatorra, kill him!" Kat roared.

Hatorra's eyes widened as the realization of what the demon was going to do hit her in the face. She wiped her wet cheek and her eyes turned gold. A growl escaped her throat as her canines grew long and her ears perked up. Her whiskers grew more prominent and her nails grew long. The demon backed up.

"Now be a good dog," he said and she launched at him sinking her teeth into his jugular.

"Get him! Rip his throat out!" Kat cheered from her cell.

Hatorra had him down in a second and ripped at the pulsing vein. The demon didn't even have time to scream. He gurgled on his own blood and soon the light in his eyes faded. Hatorra backed away quickly into a corner and pulled at her nightgown trying to cover herself more.

"It's okay Hatorra! I watched his every move! You're okay!" Kat tried to reassure her friend.

Hatorra wiped her mouth roughly trying to remove the blood from her face. She stood up shakily and looked at the dead demon on the floor. She quickly moved around him, her bare feet careful not to step in his pooling blood. She grabbed the door handle and a shock threw her to the floor with a yelp.

"Are you okay?" Kat yelled to her.

Hatorra sat up and tried to shake off the sickening feeling in her stomach. She crawled over to the bathroom and threw her guts up.

"It's okay Torra. You're okay. Everything is going to be okay," Kat said in a soothing voice.

Hiei had turned back around to thoroughly enjoy watching the bastard die. He was relieved she woke up in time. But he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Torra, please say something," Kat begged.

Hatorra sat down by the toilet and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were wet. But they were green again. She sniffed slightly.

"W-Where are we?" she asked quietly.

Kat shook her head.

"I'm not sure. We were drugged and brought here," she said softly.

Hatorra looked around.

"Well…don't touch the doorknob…it'll shock you," she said and smiled weakly.

Kat chuckled and leaned her head against the wall. Hatorra turned on her sink and watched the water flow from it. After a moment she washed her face vigorously. Then she sat down and rested her head against the wall.

"We need to get out of here," Kat said.

Hatorra nodded.

"Do you think the children are okay?" Kat asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. It seemed like the demons were after us alone," she said and Kat nodded.

"I wish they would have let me bring a change of clothes. I can't believe they took me on the one night I decide to wear a skimpy nightgown," Hatorra mumbled and Kat let out a laugh.

Yomi listened to the two friends and turned to Mukuro.

"I can feel your smirk Mukuro. Don't think I've lost just yet," he said calmly.

Mukuro stared at Yomi.

"Did you take the children?" she asked seriously.

Yomi shook his head.

"Maybe," he said casually.

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Yusuke turned to Yomi.

"We may be holding back now because we're trying to prevent a war…but you'll never have another peaceful night's sleep after this dick head," Yusuke fumed.

Yomi smirked and watched the screen. Kat was about to speak when Hatorra's door opened. She stood up quickly as did Kat. An old demon entered.

"Stay back wolf or your friend dies," he said firmly.

Hatorra frowned and looked at Kat. A demon walked into Kat's cell. Hatorra's eyes widened. He was a large S-class by far. Kat could have easily taken him if she wasn't pregnant. But she was. Hatorra held up her hands.

"Where do you want me?" she asked politely.

"Back into that corner so I can clean up this mess you made," he said angrily.

Hatorra nodded slowly and back into the corner. The old demon began cleaning. Hatorra looked at Kat, who shrugged weakly.

"Why isn't Kat taking that guy down? He's S-class, but she's far superior," Yusuke said frowning.

Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know," he said confused.

Hatorra watched the demon clean the blood off the floor.

"Hey, where are we?" she asked from her corner.

"In our torture chambers," he said coolly.

Hatorra's face dropped.

"What?" she asked and the demon looked at her.

"You are in our torture chambers young wolf," he said tiredly.

Hatorra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Any idea what we did?" she asked carefully.

"You're on the wrong side my darling…and she's leverage," the old demon said nodding to Kat.

Hatorra closed her eyes.

"So Yomi's doing this," she said quietly.

Kat's eyes widened. She covered her face. Hatorra opened her eyes and stared at the old demon.

"He can't keep us in here forever," she said firmly.

The old demon shook his head.

"He doesn't plan to. He just wants to convince the others to go to war and you two will be the reasons," he said calmly.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"What is he going to do to us?" she asked quickly.

"Whatever it takes I suppose," the old demon responded.

Hiei clenched his fists tightly. The man responsible for all of this was no more than ten feet away and he could do nothing because if he did they would die.

"Goodbye young wolf demon. Thank you for your cooperation," he said and exited the room, locking it behind him.

Hatorra watched the S-class demon leave Kat's room and do the same. Yomi smirked and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost time," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked quickly.

Mukuro shook her head.

"You're more disgusting then I originally thought," she spat.

Yomi chuckled. A loud bell rang making Hatorra and Kat cover their sensitive ears. Then as soon as it sounded off it ended. Hatorra looked at Kat and walked up to their conjoined wall.

"What the hell was that?" Kat asked annoyed.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't—" but her voice was cut off as water fell down her back.

She let out a yelp and stepped back. Water began falling from her ceiling. Her eyes widened as she realized there were no windows and the door was sealed. The water was below zero degrees and in seconds she was breathing out cold air. Kat hit the glass.

"What the fuck? Stop it!" she screamed at no one in particular.

Hatorra looked down as the water rose to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked at Kat.

"I t-think…they're t-trying to drown me…or fr-freeze me to death," she said slowly.

Her lips were already turning blue. Tears fell down Kat's face. Hatorra walked through the water to the glass wall dividing them. She put her hands up to the wall and smiled weakly.

"Be strong Kat. You need to k-keep your strength and n-no stress," she said quietly.

Kat shook her head quickly.

"Why the fuck is this happening?" she roared and Hatorra let her forehead hit the glass wall.

Kat tapped the wall.

"Don't just give up! Look for something to help me break the glass!" she said and Hatorra nodded.

The water rose to her calves. She searched the small room. There was a small cot besides the sink and toilet. They didn't even give them blankets. Kat threw the cot at the glass, but it just bounced back. She let out a frustrated groan. Hatorra watched the water rise slowly. Kat smacked the wall.

"Hey! Focus Torra!" she yelled catching the wolf's attention.

Hatorra turned to her and shrugged.

"There's nothing here," she said weakly.

She walked over to her cot and sat down on its dry surface. Kat smacked the wall again.

"Stop doing that! It's not getting us anywhere and your hands are bleeding," Hatorra snapped.

Kat wiped at her tears.

"We can't just give up!" she tried.

Hatorra smiled at her friend.

"It's not about giving up…it's about us being in an impossible situation," she said quietly.

Kat frowned when she saw something be released into the water. Her eyes widened.

"Torra, get your feet out of the water!" she screamed.

Hatorra quickly got onto the cot as a long, black, fish slithered by. Her eyes widened.

"Electric eel…" she murmured.

Hiei turned to Mukuro, but she shook her head slowly.

"If she dies Yomi gets his war. If you leave, she will die and Yomi will get his war. Until I think of something, we are stuck here," she said weakly.

Hiei closed his eyes tightly. Hatorra kept her feet on the dry cot and pressed her back against the glass wall.

"What? Did they think I was dying too slowly?" she yelled frustrated.

Kat stared at the black fish swimming around.

"Hatorra, that water is going to get higher soon," she said and Hatorra nodded.

"I know…just buying some time," she said looking at the fish and then at the door.

"What are you thinking?" Kat asked her friend.

"I'm thinking…of doing something really stupid," she said and Kat's eyes widened.

"Well don't!" Kat yelled at her.

Hatorra nodded.

"How bad can it be I'm going to die anyway right?" she smirked.

Kat shook her head quickly.

"No! Whatever you're thinking! Stop it!" she shouted.

Hatorra stared at the fish and watched it swim to the other side before she hopped off the cot. The water was like icicles piercing her body. It was up to her thighs now. Kat screamed in fear.

"What are you doing?" she roared.

Hatorra made her way over to the door and waited. The fish had sensed her as soon as she hit the water and was on its way. Hatorra took in a deep breath.

"Come on…" she whispered.

The eel launched at her and she threw herself to the side. The eel hit the doorknob and a large electric shock spurted from both the door and the eel. Hatorra scrambled to the cot and got on just as the eel hit the water and sent out a final electrical wave. The wave was strong enough to throw Hatorra into the glass wall. She fell back onto her cot.

"Hatorra!" Hiei called out wide eyed.

"What was the meaning of that?" Yomi asked more himself than the others.

The others stared silently at what just occurred. Kat hit the wall furiously. The eel floated to the top on the water dead.

"Hatorra! Hatorra!" Kat wailed.

Hatorra's eyes opened slowly. The water was raising above the cots legs. It would soon rise above the cot itself. She didn't move. Her body ached terribly. She moved her fingers carefully. Then she proceeded to lift herself off the cot cautiously. She pushed some wet hair out of her face. She shook heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked softly.

Hatorra nodded and looked at Kat.

"What was the point of that? You could have died!" Kat yelled at her.

Hatorra nodded.

"I h-have my reasons for doing that," she said quickly.

Kat frowned and watched as Hatorra jumped back into the water and walked over to her door. The water was even colder if that was possible. Hatorra took in short deep breaths.

"Hatorra no!" Kat screamed.

Hatorra touched the knob, but nothing shocked her. She smirked.

"Touch yours," she said and Kat carefully touched it.

Nothing happened. Kurama's eyes widened.

"She freed her," he said shocked.

"Pull it," Hatorra said and Kat pulled the door open.

Her eyes were wide. She looked at Hatorra, who smiled wide.

"Now run Kat. You're free," she said grinning as the water reached her waist.

**I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "Now run Kat. You're free," she said grinning as the water reached her waist. _

Kat ran out and pulled on Hatorra's door. Hatorra shook her head.

"It won't budge. It's sealed to hold the water in," she said.

Hiei felt dread build in his heart. Kat looked at Hatorra confused.

"You did all of that to free me?" she asked and Hatorra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course. Now run before they come for you. I'm not going anywhere. When you come back here with help, I'll be here," she said and pointed down a corridor.

"The old demon went that way. Be careful, you may have to fight some, but mostly just run and Kat don't stop until you're safe," she said quickly.

Kat shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried and Hatorra shook her head.

"It's not leaving me if I'm asking you to go. You have to make sure our kids are safe. All of them," she said calmly.

The tear gems clunked to the floor.

"I'll come back for you. I'll get help and I'll come back for you, I swear!" she said and Hatorra nodded.

"I know, now go!" she said and Kat stared at her friend before taking off.

When Kat disappeared from sight Hatorra felt the dread of the situation hit her in the stomach. She glanced down at the ice water rising. She covered her face trying to get a hold of her composure. She tried the door once more and cursed when it didn't budge.

_Is it really going to end like this? Death by drowning?_

Her wet nightgown clung to her body like a second skin. The water rose to her chest. She took in short steady breaths. She was doing better than her mate, who hadn't been able to take any kind of breath for a while.

"Are you really going to kill her because you crave war that badly?" he asked watching the screen.

Yomi looked at the fire demon.

"As I recall, her best friend left her behind," he mused.

"She went to get help!" Kurama tried.

Hiei closed his eyes tightly. Hatorra shut her eyes as the water rose. Soon it would be above her head. She'd have to swim. Once the water hit the ceiling she'd be doomed. The ceiling wasn't too high up. As her feet left the ground she opened her eyes to a familiar voice.

"I'm going to get you out!" Kat yelled and put her hands against the glass.

Hatorra's eyes widened as Kat began to freeze the glass. Hatorra shook her head rapidly.

"No Kat! That takes a lot of your ki! You can't—" but Kat cut her off.

"—he'll be strong like his aunt! I feel it! He'll be fine!" she grinned.

Hatorra watched the glass around her freeze. Kurama's eyes widened at her statement as did Hiei and Yusuke. Yomi smirked evilly.

"So…she's with child," he said and Kurama looked at him.

Kat backed up and hit the frozen glass hard. She watched as it cracked and shattered into millions of pieces. Water came rushing out of the tank knocking Kat off her feet. Hatorra let out a half scream as she was sucked under. Once the water settled Kat crawled over to Hatorra quickly. She turned the wolf demon over and smacked her wet cheeks.

"Torra? Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

Hatorra coughed up some water and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ugh, I think I'm waterlogged," she mumbled and Kat laughed.

"Are you okay?" Hatorra asked concerned.

Kat nodded.

"Just fine," she said grinning.

She helped Hatorra to her feet.

"Let's get out of here," she said and the wolf demon nodded quickly.

They stumbled down the corridor as quickly as possible and opened the door at the end. They came into an empty room. As soon as the door shut Hatorra knew it was a trap.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kat mumbled.

Hatorra shivered slightly. Hiei turned to Kurama.

"How many torture chambers do you have here?" he asked.

Kurama looked at him weakly.

"That whole floor is designed as a torture chamber," he said lowly.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"So those glass rooms were only the beginning?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

Hatorra looked around the room when the wall on the other side opened revealing a small demon child and a demon man.

"Your next test is as follows…" he began and Hatorra frowned.

"Test? You call what you're doing tests?" she seethed.

The demon man pushed the demon child forward.

"You," he pointed to Kat.

"How much do you value your friendship with this woman?" he asked coolly.

Kat furrowed her eyebrows. The air was thick with tension.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and the demon man pulled out a gun.

He aimed it at Hatorra who backed up and held up her hands. She had seen that contraption on TV before. Hiei's eyes widened. He remembered that human weapon. Sniper used it back when they fought Sensui. Kat gasped and held up her hands as well.

"Whoa! Wait, wait!" she said quickly.

"Kill the child to move forward," he said calmly.

Kat began to tremble. She looked at the boy who looked back at her quietly. Hatorra bit her lip. The demon man sighed and shot the wall next to Hatorra who jumped. Kat covered her mouth.

"Please be quick about it," the demon man said impatiently.

"He around Daisuke's age," she murmured.

Hatorra closed her eyes. The demon man rolled his eyes.

"Here…let me help you make this decision faster," he said and fired the gun.

"No!" Hiei screamed stepping forward, only for Yusuke to grab his arm.

His dragon was smoking through his bandages. He was using most of his reserve to keep it under control. If it got out they were all dead. Yusuke could feel his friend trembling with uncertainty.

Hatorra hit the ground hard and clutched her bloody leg tightly. She let out a painful cry. Kat dropped down beside her.

"Torra?" she screamed.

The demon man walked closer.

"If you don't kill the boy within the next five seconds I will shoot her in the heart!" he seethed.

Kat stood up quickly. Hatorra tried to grab her.

"No Kat! Don't do it!" she tried.

"Kat…" Kurama whispered painfully.

Kat grabbed the little boy by the cheeks.

"Forgive me," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Kat no!" Hatorra screamed.

She heard the snap and covered her eyes with her bloody hand. Tears fell from her eyes. Kat turned to the demon man. The demon man backed up and disappeared behind the wall. A door on the other side opened up. Kat walked back to Hatorra.

"We have to keep moving," she whispered.

Hatorra nodded and Kat helped her stand. She ripped some cloth from her pant leg and wrapped it around Hatorra's thigh tightly. The wolf demon hissed in pain and stumbled. Kat steadied her.

"Just lean on me and we'll be okay," she said weakly.

Hatorra nodded and didn't look on the floor, but kept her eyes straight ahead. They headed for the door that led into another room. Kat groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled.

Hatorra looked around.

"Another chamber…" she muttered.

They stood silent for a while. Nothing was happening. Hatorra limped over to the couch and sat down. Kat kneeled beside her.

"Let me see the wound," she said pulling the makeshift bandage down.

Kat winced looking at the wound. Hatorra bit her lip.

"I have to get that bullet out if I'm going to heal it," she said quietly.

She looked around, but as usual there was nothing useful in the room. She looked at Hatorra.

"Do what you have to, to get it out," Hatorra said gripping the cushions.

Kat nodded slowly and let her nails grow. Hatorra closed her eyes and braced herself.

"This doesn't look good," Yusuke said covering his own eyes.

Hatorra let out a painful cry as Kat's nails went further into her thigh.

"I almost got it just don't move!" Kat tried.

Hatorra bit down on her lip making it bleed.

"Got it!" Kat said and carefully pulled out the bullet.

Hatorra let out a deep shaky breath and Kat patted her hair.

"I'll heal it now," she said, but the door opened quickly before she could.

Four demons came in emitting their ki. Kat stood up, but was knocked down roughly by one of the demons. Hatorra got to her feet and growled menacingly. One of the demons stepped forward and Hatorra lunged at him sinking her teeth right into his jugular. The demon screamed up blood and dropped to his knees. The other panicked.

"Stop her!" one screamed.

They went for her, but she was ready. She switched and took him down quickly with her clawed hand. She bit into him harshly causing him to cry out in agony. Another demon kicked her off sending her flying into a wall, but she recovered and attacked again. She bit into his shoulder and he flailed in circles grabbing at her hair and ripping her off of him.

"Crazy bitch!" he roared.

He went towards her, but Kat stood up, her eyes dark blue and bit into his neck savagely causing him to go down. The last one left alive ran out of the room terrified. Kat turned to Hatorra, whose eyes were a soft gold and whiskers were more prominent. Kat's eyes returned to their normal blue as Hatorra's turned to green. The two stared at each other quietly before deciding against words. Hatorra wiped her mouth on the couch and bandaged her leg up again. There was no time for healing.

"She's completely savage your sister," Yomi turned to Kurama.

Kurama stared at the screen trying to ignore him. Yomi smirked.

"And your mate…those eyes are very interesting," he said and finally Kurama looked at him, his eyes slightly tinged gold.

"Your death will be very painful," he said and Yomi glared at him.

The two women continued onward expecting another chamber. But instead they came to an open arena of sorts. Kurama's eyes widened.

"What are you doing sending them there?" he yelled angered.

"What is that place?" Yusuke asked confused.

"It's my training grounds. They have passed the torture chambers and here is where they will start my war," Yomi said grinning evilly.

"Is it over?" Kat questioned, but Hatorra shook her head.

She pointed up and in the stands were thousands of demons.

"That's about a quarter of Yomi's army…" Hatorra said dejectedly.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Only a quarter? You don't think he'll have us fight them all do you?" she asked in a whisper.

Hatorra lowered her eyes. She was tired and cold and wounded. Kat was pregnant. They would never survive this.

**Everything I have happen has a purpose of some kind I promise! I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone had a happy holiday! The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _Hatorra lowered her eyes. She was tired and cold. Kat was pregnant. They would never survive this._

"Yomi that is enough! Stop this while you still can!" Mukuro tried once more.

Yomi shook his head.

"I will do what is necessary to achieve what I want," he said coldly.

Hiei tried to find his voice, but he knew it would only fall on deaf ears. A demon stepped forward.

"Congratulations on making it this far…" he began.

Kat growled annoyed.

"Enough of this! Where is Kurama? Why is Yomi doing this to us?" she tried.

Hatorra stood quiet. She had a bad feeling about all of this. The demon stared at Hatorra.

"How much do you value your friendship?" he asked her.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked annoyed.

The demon guard chuckled.

"I want to know how much it would take for you to kill her," he said calmly.

Hatorra froze. Kat closed her eyes. This wasn't good. It was Kurama's turn to take a step forward, his eyes alert and calculating. His mate was pregnant.

"Why are you doing this?" Kat yelled at him.

Hatorra stared at the demon and spoke.

"He wants me to kill you so that Yomi has a reason for war," she said quietly.

The demon guard smirked evilly. He motioned to another guard, who brought out a wriggling sack.

"I've even brought incentive," he said and the women's eyes widened as he pulled out Daisuke from the sack.

Kat cried out and Hatorra held her back. The demon guard put a knife to Daisuke's throat.

"We tried for the little girl, but she's a quick one. We got this one instead. Would you kill her if we threatened to kill him?" he asked and threw the dagger down to the ground at their feet.

Hatorra looked at the dagger and then slowly up at Kat. She knew what was coming.

"Kat—"

"—pick it up Hatorra," she said firmly.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I-I can't…" she choked out feeling the tears forming.

Kat glared at her.

"That is my son, your nephew, are you going to let him die? Pick it up and do it!" she yelled.

Hatorra felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"N-No! I wouldn't just be k-killing you!" she argued.

"It doesn't matter! Daisuke is up there terrified and he is going to need you when this is over. And you will be there for him. I trusted you in our old future, now you trust me in this one. Pick it up," she said quickly.

Hatorra stumbled over to the dagger and picked it up weakly. She was shaking and wasn't sure if it was from the sickening feeling in her gut or the onset of hypothermia. She turned to Kat slowly.

"M-Mom! Mom!" Daisuke screamed.

"He will forgive you," Kat whispered.

Hatorra shook her head.

"How? When I won't be able to forgive myself," she murmured.

"This is taking too long. Kill her or he dies!" the guard shouted.

Hatorra closed her eyes tightly. Kurama couldn't breathe. Mukuro shook her head and turned to Hiei.

"We must prepare the army for war," she whispered.

Hiei didn't move or speak. He watched the screen unblinkingly. Hatorra looked up at the guard and then at Kat. She shook her head.

"I can't do—" but Kat had already run into the dagger she held.

Hatorra stumbled back and held her friend tightly in her arms, her eyes wide. Kat slumped against Hatorra, blood spilling from her mouth. Daisuke screamed in terror and tears fell from his eyes.

"M-Mom!" he cried.

"No!" Kurama shouted covering his face.

"P-Protect m-my s-son," Kat whispered.

Hatorra's eyes stood wide as tears fell from them. She couldn't move. Kat smiled sadly.

"P-Protect our k-kids f-from the war I j-just c-caused…I'm s-sorry," she mumbled.

Then she fell to the ground as her blood pooled around her. Hatorra felt like she was in a daze. She couldn't move. The guard let Daisuke go and he began running to the women at top speed. Kurama turned to Yomi, his eyes gold.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, his voice deeper.

Then screaming was heard. Yomi's ears pricked up and Kurama turned to face the screen quickly.

"This is bad!" Yusuke yelled, as Kat stood up behind Hatorra.

Her eyes were a dark blue. They almost looked black. Her skin color was a navy blue, darker than any blue she had ever turned. Daisuke stopped running to the women and paused.

_That's my mother…why am I not running to her? Why is my mind telling me to run away?_

Hatorra turned around slowly to see Kat in her demon form. Her eyes widened. She had never seen this full form before. Kat smirked. She looked at the demons in Yomi's army surrounding them.

"You're all fools…did you really think a puny dagger could kill me?" she asked.

Her voice was cold and deep. There was no essence of the Kat they knew for so long. Hatorra dared to look away from her and at Daisuke, who looked at her fearfully.

"How is she still breathing? You didn't follow through on our deal! Kill them all!" the demon guard ordered.

But he got no response. Hatorra gasped and Daisuke didn't have time to scream. Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened and Yusuke cursed. Mukuro stared at the screen, not believing her eye. Yomi frowned.

"What is that overwhelming stench?" he asked crinkling his nose.

"That's blood Yomi…that woman just viciously murdered your men out there…in seconds," Mukuro said in clear shock.

Yomi shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he said in denial.

Hatorra stared at a bloody Kat in horror. Kat licked her lips.

"It's been awhile since I've tasted blood…I've missed it," she cackled.

Daisuke had walked up to Hatorra and grabbed onto her nightgown tightly. Kat looked at him.

"What's wrong little one? You look so scared," she teased.

Hatorra pulled Daisuke carefully behind her. Kat glared up at her friend as Hatorra stood in front of Daisuke.

"What? Think I'm going to hurt him?" she said licking her lips again.

Then she nodded.

"You'd be right!" she yelled and Hatorra just dodged a lethal swipe of Kat's claws.

She dropped down with Daisuke a few feet away and flinched. Her leg throbbed and she had reopened the wound. Daisuke clung to her tightly. Kat tilted her head and looked at the demon guard. She had left him alive. He was currently staring at his fallen men.

"I'll be back for you…first I want to eat him," she said to Hatorra and then took off after the demon guard.

Mukuro turned to Yomi.

"It's over Yomi. Let us out now so we can try to fix the things we still can," she said calmly.

Yomi was in shock. He couldn't believe his one quarter of his army was gone just like that. The door sparked and then opened slightly. Kurama and Hiei were the first ones out followed by Yusuke. Mukuro stood behind staring at Yomi, who stared at the monitor with his blind eyes.

_What have I done?_

Hatorra watched Kat bite into the demon guard with glee. Daisuke buried his face in her waist. She was about to speak to him when a searing pain hit her head.

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa's here!"**_ Kasei screamed through their link.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"_**Kas, where are you?"**_ Hatorra linked back quickly.

"_**I'm in the woods by the temple. He's looking for me. I lost the others when we split up. What do I do?"**_ she asked feebly.

"_**Stay hidden,"**_ Hiei linked in as he arrived by Hatorra.

She turned to him and spoke before he did.

"Go to her," she said quickly.

Hiei wanted to, but stared at his mate.

"_**And you?"**_ he linked quickly.

"_**Who cares about me? She needs you and fast. You can get there in minutes. I'll just slow you down with my wound. Now go,"**_ she linked back.

Hiei looked at her a moment longer before taking off into the forest and disappearing. Yusuke frowned.

"Where the hell is he going?" he asked.

Hatorra turned to him.

"My father has attacked the temple. He's after Kasei," she answered.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Well this just isn't our day is it?" he asked and Hatorra nodded.

"You should go help him," she said to him after a moment of silence.

Yusuke looked conflicted. He wanted to go help, but he felt he was needed here as well.

"Go Yusuke. My sister and I will handle Kat. Make sure the kids are safe. Take Daisuke with you please," Kurama said calmly.

Yusuke looked at him.

_He's so scary when he's calm._

Kat had mutilated the guard and turned to them, her fangs dripping wet with blood. Yusuke turned to Hatorra and nodded.

"Be careful," he said and took off with Daisuke in his arms, into the forest.

Kurama turned to Hatorra, who looked back at him.

"If we can't bring her back—" he started, but she cut him off.

"—brother, I have known Kat my whole life. She always comes back. We just have to help her," she said smiling some.

Kurama let a small smile show through.

_Kat was right…she's a terrible liar. _

**I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I appreciate all the feedback! I read everything with a serious and calculating observation! ;) You all rock!**

**In the Ningenki…**

Kasei ran as fast and as far as her legs allowed her…which was pretty fast and pretty far. She had been learning to harness her ki with Genkai and her parents. She was getting good at it and it showed as she paused by a tree, breathing calmly. Her head had a small cut on it and her arms were bruised slightly from when he grabbed her. She'd have to thank Hideki for helping out then. She'd have to thank him a lot actually. She waited quietly, sniffing the air every now and then.

_I hope the others are alright._

Her nose caught the scent of her grandfather and she stiffened and hid her ki.

_Why is he after me? What did I do?_

"Little one?" her grandfather called out smirking.

He sniffed the air long and hard.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he cackled.

Kasei shook slightly. What she wouldn't have gave to have her parents there. Her grandfather slammed his fist into a tree and it shuddered violently. Kasei took in a deep breath. He wasn't going anywhere. So she had too. She counted to three and took off in the opposite direction. Her grandfather whirled around.

"I see you!" he roared and took off after her.

He was fast and she knew that if she slipped up once she would be finished. She jumped over a fallen tree and ducked under some low hanging branches. Her grandfather ran through the branches hot on her heels.

_I'm losing energy. I'm so tired. _

"_**Kasei, get down!" **_

Her eyes widened and she threw herself to the dirt floor as her grandfather swiped his claws. A violent clang echoed throughout the forest. Her grandfather's eyes widened as he came face to face with searing red eyes. His claws had struck a katana.

"Mukuro's right hand?" Hatorra's father said shocked.

"And your worst nightmare," Hiei seethed as he pulled his sword back and swung.

**In the Makai…**

Hatorra dodged another attack by her best friend. They had tried everything. Nothing was working. Kat would hear none of it. Kurama pulled a black rose from his hair.

"Rose whip rope!" he yelled wrapping it around her.

Kat struggled against the leathery binds. Hatorra looked at her brother slightly out of breath.

"What now?" she asked and Kurama didn't have an answer for her.

She turned to look at Kat, who just smirked. The rope wouldn't hold her forever.

"When I get out of this…I'm going to kill you both. Haven't figured out which one goes first though," she grinned evilly.

Kurama closed his eyes in frustration. Hatorra limped over to him. Her leg wound was tightening because of the dried blood. It needed to be cleaned properly soon or she'd risk infection. She touched Kurama's shoulder softly and he looked at her.

"I am at a loss," he whispered.

Hatorra shook her head.

"We can't give up. She needs us to keep fighting," Hatorra tried.

"Why isn't _she_ fighting? Is she even alive in their?" he asked desperately.

Hatorra forced a nod.

"She has to be," she said firmly.

Then the rope snapped. Kurama's eyes widened as Kat appeared next to them and swung.

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei's katana clanged with her grandfather's claws again. Kasei hid behind a tree watching her father and grandfather fight.

"What did someone like you, with your potential and high status, ever see in my daughter?" he asked wiping the blood from his lip.

Hiei stared at him.

"Everything you didn't," Hiei replied coolly.

Hatorra's father glared at him for the first time since they met.

"Your name is Hiei, correct? My name is Haddler—"

"—I don't care what your name is. I don't care about you at all. I care about the people you're trying to hurt. And all that makes us is enemies," he spat.

Haddler nodded.

"Ah, you're just like him," Haddler murmured and Hiei frowned in confusion.

"Like whom?" he asked lowly.

Haddler shook his head smirking.

"It no longer matters. One of us will die here today. If you live, you will find out soon enough," he said and Hiei readied himself.

Kasei bit her lip. Hiei's bandage began to smoke.

"I'll rip them away from you one way or another," Haddler said calmly.

Hiei growled lowly and they both charged each other.

**In the Makai…**

Kurama had just moved in front of his sister as Kat's claws sliced into him. Hatorra gasped at the quickness of both of them and grabbed an unsteady Kurama tightly. He held his bleeding chest and was breathing heavily.

"Stop this!" Hatorra yelled holding her brother close to her.

Kat smirked.

"Stop? I'm just getting started!" she roared and swung again.

Hatorra dodged and jumped back with Kurama resting against her shoulder. Kat was on them quick and Hatorra had just about enough. Claws hit claws and Kat jumped back surprised.

"So…the demon has decided to come out?" Kat teased.

Hatorra's eyes were gold and her ears were up. Her teeth were longer and she growled at her friend. Kurama tried to stand up. The wound was deeper than he thought.

"H-Hatorra, don't," he tried.

Kat cracked her knuckles.

"Finally…shit gets real," she grinned and they both charged.

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei skidded back and took in a couple of breaths. He had deep claw marks across his chest and back. The blood was beginning to soak through his shirt. He was also bleeding from the mouth slightly. Kasei wanted to run to him on more than one occasion, especially when he released his dragon, but she refrained. Something told her to wait. Hiei collected his thoughts.

_How is he not dead? I don't understand. None of the demons in Mukuro's army could have withstood that. Could he really be that strong?_

Haddler managed to grin as if reading Hiei's mind. His left arm was burned heavily and he bled from his nose.

"I am not like the other demons you have encountered. I'm a rare breed. I don't flaunt my power and take advantage only when necessary. I basically sit back and wait for the demons to fuck up and then reap the rewards. I'm a true demon," he said and Hiei spit blood from his mouth.

"Really? That just sounds like a coward to me," he said wiping the smirk off Haddler's face.

"Oh and I suppose a coward just survived your dragon technique with just a burned arm?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so you're a lucky coward. A coward is a coward," Hiei said thoroughly pissing Haddler off.

"You have no shot against me! I've already wounded you badly! Once I'm done with you I'm going to find my daughter, make her watch as I kill her child, and then I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago!" he cackled.

Hiei's eyes lit up in rage and he was about to attack when a small, black demon pup with red eyes bit into Haddler's neck. Blood spurted out and he cried out in shock. Kasei bit down harder feeling the flesh between her small, but sharp canines. Her mom had showed her once where the vein called the jugular was on a person. She called it her kill shot.

Haddler, in an adrenaline fueled rage, grabbed the wolf pup and flung her as hard as he could. Kasei cried out, but was caught by her father. She transformed back into her human form and held onto him tightly. Haddler was startled by the blood pouring from his neck. He had forgotten about the little one. He let his guard down and she took advantage.

"You little b-bitch!" he roared and Hiei held Kasei closer.

Haddler forced a grin.

"It's no matter! You're both too weak now to retaliate! I can still kill you both! Then she'll have nothing!" he screamed.

Hiei shook his head.

"It's over Haddler. Or have you forgotten that my dragon has not returned to me yet?" Hiei asked calmly.

Haddler's eyes widened as he looked to Hiei's arm. Sure enough, no dragon tattoo rested upon it. The ground shook violently and Haddler made a final leap towards them. Kasei hugged her father close as her grandfather attacked, but there was no need. The dragon came up from the ground and soon Haddler was no more. After a few moments the dragon returned to Hiei's arm and his knees buckled. He tiredly sat on the floor with Kasei in his lap.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Hiei nodded slowly. He seemed to be in a daze. Kasei touched his chest and looked at the blood dripping off her hand. Her eyes widened.

"You're hurt," she said, suddenly terrified.

Hiei leaned his head against hers and offered her a small smile.

"I'll be fine," he said brushing some of her hair back.

He looked at the small wound on her head and rubbed it gently.

"Please don't die daddy," Kasei said and Hiei turned to look at the rustling in the bushes.

He saw a figure emerge from them, but he couldn't make out who it was. His vision was suddenly blurry, and then all he saw was darkness.

_**Flashback…Some Years Ago…**_

_He stared at the small bundle in the crib. He had forgotten how long he'd been standing there watching her. He just knew that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Arms suddenly wrapped around his chest and he glanced to his side. _

"_She's not going to disappear if you look away, you know," Hatorra said smiling. _

_Hiei looked back at his daughter sleeping in her crib. _

"_She cannot protect herself," he continued. _

"_No not yet. That's why we are here," Hatorra said smiling at how protective he was over the small girl. _

"_You are afraid?" Hatorra questioned. _

"_No. Just...cautious," he lied. _

_Truthfully he was afraid. Now that Kasei was here with them, the future seemed right on course. He didn't want to miss a minute of her life. His mate kissed his shoulder lovingly. _

"_One day, she will grow up, and become greater than even you. One day, she will protect us. Until that day…let's protect her. But not like this. We do not have to watch her like this all the time. She is safe here," she tried and Hiei nodded. _

"_I will keep you both safe until the day I die," he said calmly and Hatorra smiled warmly. _

"_I know that and so will she," she whispered. _

_Hiei held her hand close to his heart. Hatorra kissed the back of his neck._

"_Let's go get some sleep," she said and finally he nodded, following her out of the room. _

_**End Flashback. **_

"Hiei, wake up man! Hey can you hear me? Wake up!"

"Is shrimp going to be okay?"

"Brother, please wake up!"

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"What the hell happened over in the Makai?"

"Where are the others?"

Hiei's eyes opened slightly. His body ached terribly and he felt incredibly weak. Everyone around him became silent at his stirrings.

"Daddy?" Kasei came into view.

Her head wound was no longer there. Her small face held a look of worry.

"K-Kasei…" Hiei mumbled tiredly.

"Hiei, man, we need you awake. Can you sit up?" Yusuke asked taking hold of his arm.

Hiei managed to sit up and lean against something soft.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Well, for one, you're in the temple. Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Keiko are here with the kids and me," he said slowly filling the fire demon in.

"It was you who came out of the bushes?" Hiei asked a little clearer.

Yusuke nodded.

"Just in time to see you pass out. I got you and Kasei back to the temple. Genkai found the others and was back here with Keiko and Yukina. Kuwabara was out looking for Kasei when I showed up with you two. Yukina did the rest," he said motioning to the bandages around Hiei's chest and arms.

Hiei nodded a small thank you to his sister and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where are the others?" he asked looking around.

Yusuke shook his head.

"They haven't come back yet," he said and Hiei stood up quickly.

Yusuke helped steady him and then held onto his arm.

"What are you doing? You're in no condition to go back to the Makai. Besides, Kasei needs you here," he said quickly.

Hiei was going to ignore him until Yukina spoke up.

"He's right brother. I know you want to go and help, but I think it would be wise if perhaps someone else went instead. You're still recovering," she said in a whisper.

Hiei looked at Yusuke, who grinned.

"I'll go back," he said and then Koenma appeared.

The king looked terribly frazzled. Dark circles surrounded his eyes.

"What's with you Koenma?" Yusuke asked startled by his appearance.

"I'm afraid I cannot let any of you go back to the Makai," Koenma said calmly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why the hell not?" Yusuke asked pissed off.

Three of his friends were there. Koenma sighed.

"Lord Yomi has been killed," he said and gasps were heard throughout the group.

"What? How?"

"I do not have much detail, but Mukuro is taking advantage of his untimely death. She's claiming his territory as her own. It's a very tactical move on her part. She's offered no threat to the Reikai so far, but she may. I am quarantining the Makai because of this until further notice," he said firmly.

Hiei walked up to him quickly.

"Hatorra's there and so is Kurama and Kat. You can't just leave them there!" he seethed.

Koenma sighed and looked at his former spirit detective.

"Yusuke, I can give you three hours. If you do not bring them back within that time limit, I'm sealing the demon world with or without you out of it," he said and disappeared before they gave him a nasty retort.

Yusuke turned to his friends.

"Well I better get going then," he said, trying to keep the mood light.

He looked at Kasei and Daisuke.

"I'll bring them back and then I think we all need a vacation, huh?" he grinned and the two small demons grinned back.

Keiko hugged him quickly.

"Be careful," she whispered and he nodded.

Hiei looked at his friend carefully. Yusuke patted his shoulder.

"I'll bring them back. Don't worry," he grinned and took off for the portal.

Kasei jumped up on Hiei's back and held on resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mommy will be okay right daddy?" she whispered in his ear.

Hiei nodded slowly. The truth was he wasn't sure. He couldn't form a connection with her at all and he had been trying now since he realized she wasn't there.

"She'll come back," he said firmly.

**I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I appreciate all the feedback! You all rock! **

**In the Makai…Two and a Half Hours Later…**

_It's raining. It never rains here. Why is it raining now? Is someone crying up there? Is there anyone up there? _

Hatorra stared up at the sky dazed. Rain droplets would every now and then hit her in the face, forcing her to close her golden eyes. She realized every time she closed her eyes it was becoming harder and harder to open them.

_The sky is so grey today. _

She moved her bloody finger slightly. She slowly turned her head and looked to her side. The bodies of the murdered army lay everywhere. She turned slowly feeling a throbbing sensation with every slight movement and saw bodies on her other side as well. Blood had pooled around her in a wet mass. The rain came down harder now.

"K-Kurama?" she whispered.

Her voice was hoarse. Probably from all the screaming. She took a moment to regain some of her senses. She had to see how bad the damage was. Her hand moved shakily to her leg and then up to her torso. She bent her arm wincing slightly and touched her chest and then her neck. Finally, she touched her face gently.

_I'm really messed up…but why don't I feel much pain? Why is there just throbbing?_

Suddenly, Hatorra could hear again and the first thing she heard was explosions. She turned to see Gandara up in flames.

_I'm in the middle of a war. _

She tried to take a deep breath, but she was unsuccessful. She turned over letting out small whimpers of pain and lay on her stomach. She slowly moved so that she was in a crawling position. She looked around again.

_Where are they? _

Suddenly the rain stopped. Hatorra forced herself to her feet weakly. Her nightgown stood plastered to her body. It was torn and the dark green coloring had faded some. Most of it was covered in her blood, which now streamed down her legs and began pooling around her again because of the movement.

_I'm losing too much blood…but I'm not cold. Why am I not cold? I don't feel anything…_

She was about to take a step when pain encased her entire body and she dropped. But she never hit the ground. She glanced up and her eyes widened.

"Y-Yusuke…" she managed to choke out.

"Hey there Torra. You look like shit," he said and she managed a weak smile.

"W-Where is H-Hiei? And Kas?" she asked tiredly.

Yusuke shook his head.

"They're fine. They're back in the Human World," he said and before she could question why Hiei wasn't with him, Yusuke spoke.

"Where are Kurama and Kat?" he asked looking around.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I-I don't know…" she said quietly.

Yusuke's watch beeped and he glanced down quickly.

"Shit, we only have a few minutes left," he said more to himself.

Hatorra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. He looked down at her.

"I hate to throw this on you all at once, but Yomi's dead and Mukuro is trying to take over his land as we speak. Koenma is going to quarantine the Makai until further notice and we have ten minutes to get out of it," he said quickly.

Hatorra's eyes widened as she tried to process it all.

"D-Did Mukuro kill him?" she asked tiredly.

Yusuke shrugged.

"We don't know yet. But I made Hiei and the kids a promise and I intend to keep it. I have to get you back to the temple," he said and Hatorra shook her head.

"B-But Kurama and K-Kat…" she choked out.

Yusuke sighed.

"Where the hell are they?" he yelled frustrated.

Hatorra slouched forward as blood poured from her mouth. Yusuke gasped and scooped her up carefully.

"Screw it, I'm taking you home," he said and took off for the portal.

He reached the portal in record time. Hatorra had become paler and her eyes had dark circles around them. She was also falling in and out of consciousness. Yusuke was about to jump through when two demons blocked his path.

"No Lord Urameshi. We can let you go no further," the male spoke.

The female by his side smirked.

"The qualifications to become a demon lord have severely lowered in standard these days. Just looking at this man I know I can tear him in two easily," she said licking her lips.

Yusuke's eyes widened. The female wasn't joking. Her ki was on a whole other level with that of any of the S-classes he'd ever encountered.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked unsurely.

He held Hatorra closer to him. It was a bad time for her to be hurt. The male chuckled.

"It is of no matter who we are. We are only following through on our late comrades last wishes," he said smirking.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't like where this was going.

"And that would be?" he pushed.

_I need a plan…_

"To kill his daughter if he could not," he said and Yusuke's eyes widened as he realized who these two were.

_**Flashback…**_

"_There was a time when I was younger that my father belonged to a group of five men. They all would meet underground to plot the assassinations of the three demon lords," she said calmly. _

"_What does that mean?" Yusuke asked confused._

_Hatorra looked at him. _

"_It means that back then when they were younger they were planning to kill Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen in their prime with just their five men. They were S-classes before the lords were. The only reason they didn't go through with it was because none of the three lords bothered with the demons underground. They thought they were inferior to them. My father liked it that way. If he taught me one thing in our time together it was to never underestimate the enemy. He's one of the strongest demons I've ever known," she said looking away. _

_**End Flashback…**_

"Where are the other two?" Yusuke asked.

He had to find a way around them. The portal was closing in 3 minutes. The two demons looked at each other confused.

"Hatorra told me there were five of you. Her father's dead and there are you two, so that makes three. Where are the other two?" he asked again.

The male smirked.

"They got power hungry ahead of schedule. Our hands were forced," he said calmly.

Yusuke nodded.

"Whoever killed Haddler was quite lucky. Though the man was dying anyway. Sickness coursed through his body when he met his fate," the woman said shaking her head.

"Had he been in his prime the opponent wouldn't have stood a chance," the male said.

Yusuke took a step forward.

"Well, he's dead now. No need to complete the wishes of a dead guy," Yusuke said shrugging.

The demon male shook his head.

"Haddler was a dear friend. His wishes will be completed in full," he said and the woman drew her weapon.

It was a battle axe. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Looks like we're not going home just yet Torra," he whispered and took off into the woods as the portal sealed shut.

**Bit of a short chapter, but I am saving the big stuff for a bit later. Right now I'll leave you guys guessing. I have left hints, subtle hints, as to who one of the demons could be. I hope you like it! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I appreciate all the feedback! As usual you all kick ass! **

**In the Ningenki…**

The group watched the portal seal shut as Koenma appeared. Hiei drew his sword and pointed it at the new king.

"Open it," he said ferociously.

Koenma shook his head.

"I can't Hiei. I set it so that it does not open even if I am killed. It's set to end when a specific thing happens in the Makai. I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"She's still down there!" he seethed.

"Yusuke's still down there too! And Kurama and Kat! What happened?" Keiko asked fearfully.

Koenma shook his head.

"I don't know. But let me see if I can find out," he said walking to the large window.

He waved his hand across it and suddenly the Makai was shown. He touched a specific place and the window zeroed in.

"What is this?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"I'm watching to see what happened," he said squinting.

"Hey look! That's Yusuke!" Botan shouted pointing to the screen.

Everyone's eyes widened.

**In the Makai…**

Yusuke flew through the woods holding the injured wolf demon to him tightly. He realized after a short while that the two other demons were not following them. He stopped behind a tree to catch his breath and looked down.

"How we doing?" he asked and Hatorra looked up at him weakly.

"N-Not the g-greatest. B-But m-my dad's d-dead…that's g-good news…" she muttered.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, Hiei took him out," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened slightly.

"Is he okay?" she asked quickly.

Yusuke nodded.

"He was injured, but Yukina patched him up. He's fine now and so is Kasei, but that's why I'm here and not him. He wanted to come," he said firmly.

"They're just waiting for me to bring you home," he said grinning.

Hatorra smiled weakly.

"B-But we're quarantined…" she trailed off.

Yusuke nodded.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" he asked and Hatorra let out a small chuckle.

He took her to a small cave on the outskirts of Gandara above the large city. He laid her down carefully and opened his backpack.

"I'm not a healer so bear with me," he said, but she wasn't looking at him.

He followed her eyes to Gandara.

"All those people…" she whispered.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, but they're holding their own," he said and she looked at him confused.

He motioned to the city.

"Look, it's not burned to the ground yet and Mukuro still has her army fighting. Looks like someone in Gandara united the people and are fighting back. Otherwise, why hasn't Mukuro taken over yet?" he pointed out.

"That's s-strange…" she whispered and looked to see what Yusuke was doing.

He had pulled out ointments and bandages. He seemed to be trying to figure out what ointments did what. Hatorra touched a green bottle.

"Use this…it stops the bleeding and prevents infection," she said softly.

Yusuke nodded and opened the bottle pouring it on some bandages.

"This might hurt," he said uneasily.

"When doesn't it?" she asked and lifted her shirt some.

Yusuke couldn't contain his wince.

_How is she still alive? _

Puncture wounds littered her body. Gaping bite marks and deep claw marks bled steadily down her chest and stomach. Hatorra watched Yusuke's face and smiled weakly.

"Apparently…I taste delicious," she joked and it worked.

He laughed and felt a little better. Then he began the tedious process of cleaning the wounds. Hatorra closed her eyes tightly and dug her nails into the dirt ground. She held her breath as he worked as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry Torra, but these wounds are really, really giving me a hard time…along with the fact that I have no idea what I'm doing," he added.

Hatorra hissed as he touched a particular wound on her stomach. She grabbed his wrist tightly and he froze. After a short pause, she released his hand.

"Sorry…that stung more than the others," she whispered.

Yusuke nodded and moved to her legs. When he finished bandaging her up the 2 bandage rolls he had were finished.

"I think I bandaged all of them. Not the greatest, but it'll hold until I figure out how to get us out of here. Also, that just bandaged up the external wounds. You probably have internal bleeding," he said wiping some blood off her lip.

He helped Hatorra sit up against the wall of the cave and sat beside her. He wiped his forehead tiredly.

"Those two demons were no joke. Their ki alone made me nervous," he admitted.

Hatorra nodded.

"They were my father's closest companions…a pact of friends…kind of like us," she said and he looked at her.

She turned to look at him and shrugged.

"Don't get all sentimental on me. I'm just saying that they were a close knit group like we are," she revised her statement.

Yusuke nodded.

"Well, just so you know, they won't be fulfilling that promise to your dad. They'll have to go through me first," he said firmly.

Hatorra let her head rest on his shoulder and took in a weak breath.

"I want to go home Yusuke…but if I have to be stuck here with someone, I don't mind that it's you," she smirked against his shoulder.

Yusuke grinned.

"A compliment and an insult in the same sentence! That's a new one for you!" he laughed and she tried to suppress her painful laughter.

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei turned to Koenma.

"Do you see her injuries? She won't last the night let alone until the quarantine is over! Just give me access! I'll go and retrieve them and bring them here and then you can quarantine the Makai," Hiei said angrily.

Koenma shook his head.

"And risk demons like the two Yusuke was just talking about becoming free? It's too risky Hiei. I can't allow it," he said firmly.

Hiei stared at the King and seriously considered the consequences of impaling him with his sword. Kasei ran downstairs then with Daisuke, Hideki, and Yuki.

"We heard Uncle Yusuke and mommy! Are they back?" Kasei asked happily.

She saw the screen and frowned confused.

"What is this?" she questioned.

"Is that mommy?" she asked and looked at her father.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she inquired.

"Where are my parents?" Daisuke chimed in.

Hiei looked at his daughter.

"They're all still in the Makai," he said calmly.

Kasei's eyes widened.

"B-But I want mommy," she said sadly.

_Me too… _Hiei thought weakly.

"What about those two demons Yusuke mentioned? He said he was nervous about their ki. And they were friends of Torra's dad. And what of that promise they made him that Yusuke won't let happen?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Hiei turned to Koenma.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I—" he began to threaten when a gasp was heard on the screen.

**In the Makai…**

Yusuke had just moved Hatorra's head out of the way of an incoming ax.

The two demons jumped up onto the cave entrance and smirked.

"Found you," the female cooed.

Yusuke got a better look at them. She had pitch black long hair with a blue streak running through it. Her eyes were an icy blue. The male also had long black hair and piercing red eyes. Hatorra managed to get to her feet slowly.

"The infamous daughter…I expected more," the female said eyeing her.

"Do not judge her by her look Isome…remember I did that when I first met you and regretted it," he smirked.

Isome chuckled.

"That you did," she replied coolly.

Yusuke looked at Hatorra.

"You're in no condition to fight," he whispered.

Hatorra shrugged.

"What does it matter? They're going to attack either way. I'd rather go down fighting," she shot back.

"You have a strong will my girl, but strong will, unfortunately, will not be enough to defeat us," the male said.

"Oh really Hiroku, don't get all fatherly on her. She's the enemy and must be eliminated. So let's kill her and be done with it," Isome said viciously.

They took a step forward and were about to attack when a rose whip wrapped around Hiroku's arm. He glared and cut free from it turning to see who his attacker was.

"We have company Isome," he said dangerously low.

Isome turned and her eyes widened. Youko Kurama and Kat stood behind them, weapons out and ready.

"Get the hell away from them, mother," Kat seethed.

"Back away," Youko Kurama said just as deadly.

Yusuke and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Mother?" Yusuke questioned shocked.

"K-Kurama? Kat? You're alive?" Hatorra questioned confused.

Kat shot her a grin. Her skin was back to its pale color and her eyes were back to their icy blue. She actually looked great.

"Hello daughter," Isome rolled her eyes.

"You always had the worst timing," she added.

"Really, because this is pretty damn good timing," Yusuke grinned.

"It's four on two. You're options are limited," Youko Kurama said calmly.

Hiroku smirked.

"Don't ever underestimate us," he said and fire shot from his hands at the two.

Kurama and Kat dodged and Isome and Hiroku escaped the cave and took off into the forest. Hatorra stared at the two Kitsunes. Kat walked over to her, but Hatorra moved back some. She looked to her brother. He was out of his Youko form.

"Why did you leave m-me?" she asked suddenly and he looked at her.

"I was trying to protect you," he said calmly.

Hatorra frowned.

"By leaving me unconscious in a puddle of my own blood alone in the Makai while war raged through Gandara?" she asked upset.

"You were conscious when I left. War hadn't broken out yet and I was occupied with Kat, who was trying to kill us at the time," he replied.

Hatorra shook her head. That wasn't good enough, but she let it go for now.

"Where did you go?" she inquired further.

"I took Kat to Mukuro for help. She was able to help Kat with her…condition and then left to wage war on Gandara after we learned of Yomi's death from one of her scouts. As soon as Kat woke back up, we left to find you," he explained.

"Hatorra, I am so sorry for what I did. You won't ever have to worry about that happening again. Please let me heal you," she said smiling.

Hatorra looked at her friend. Something was different about her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Mukuro had this man seal the demon within me. She'll never hurt anyone again, myself included, because she's sealed away forever," Kat said brightly.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"That's your demon form! You're ki will be reduced to almost human!" she said shocked.

Kat shrugged.

"I still have part of my demon form, just not all of it anymore. And I say it's about time," she said happily.

Hatorra looked to Kurama, who nodded. She turned to Yusuke, who shrugged. Kat nodded quickly.

"I just want to go home, hug our son, and get ready to have another," she said patting her stomach.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

_She's still pregnant?_

"What the hell is going on?" she asked bluntly.

And then she felt it. The adrenaline and shock wore off completely. Her knees gave out and blood spilled from her mouth. Yusuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"She has internal injuries," Kat said calmly moving forward.

She placed her hands on Hatorra's side. Nothing happened. Kat's eyes widened.

"What is this?" she questioned shocked.

Yusuke held the coughing wolf close to his body. Her skin was freezing.

"Why aren't you healing her?" Yusuke asked fearfully.

Kat shook her head confused.

"I-I don't know. This has never happened to me before," she said nervously.

Hatorra began to tremble. Yusuke gasped as her blood began to seep through the bandages.

"Kat, do you think your healing power could have been sealed with your demon?" Kurama asked quickly.

Kat shook her head.

"N-No! They are different forms entirely! I_ learned_ to heal! I don't need to be in my demon form to do it! What the fuck is going on?" she yelled frustrated.

Yusuke turned the wolf demon over carefully. Kat began to cry as tear gems clunked to the ground. Kurama stared on in shock.

"Hey Torra, you stay with me okay? You die and Hiei won't let me go back home," he tried to joke.

The wolf demon's eyes were closed. She wasn't moving anymore. Yusuke nodded shakily and touched her cold cheek softly.

"Listen, I can't imagine how much pain you're in. It must be excruciating. But you need to find a way to fight back. Deal with this. You have to come back with us alive, do you hear me? You can't die! We didn't change our future so that you can go and die on us! It's not right! Kasei is at the temple waiting for me to bring you home to her! She's counting on me to keep you alive! Hatorra, open your eyes! Stay with me!" he roared.

Hatorra's eyes opened weakly. Yusuke blinked back tears and took in a much needed deep breath.

"Oh shit, thank god you're alive," he said petting her hair back.

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei let out a deep, shaky breath and grabbed his chest. His mark seared painfully against his neck.

_She's dying…but…trying so hard to hang on. Please hang on Hatorra. Please…_

Hideki wiped Kasei's tears before they turned into tear gems. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. She blinked back tears as she stared at him.

"Hey, my dad is going to bring your mom home alive. He promised and he doesn't break his promises," he said and Kasei nodded weakly.

She leaned into Hideki's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.

**Mwhahaha! More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I appreciate all the feedback!  
><strong>

**In the Makai…**

Kat assessed Hatorra's injuries from afar.

"We need to get her treatment right away. She doesn't have long and I will not have her die because of me," she said firmly.

Kurama nodded and Yusuke picked Hatorra up carefully.

"Mukuro's palace is off limits due to the war. It's too risky. We have to find a way back to the Human World," Kurama said quietly.

"I'll take her to my territory for now. Shouldn't be much trouble there and I got a few healers that may be able to help her. I'm surprised Mukuro engaged in war without Hiei. He's her right hand," Yusuke said holding Hatorra to him tightly.

Kurama shook his head.

"Perhaps she thought it would be an easy hostile takeover. But someone there is fighting back and hard. I intend to find out whom. Take my sister to your territory. Kat and I will try to find out what is going on and report back to you," he said quickly.

Yusuke was about to protest, but a harsh cough made him only nod.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid…like die," he said and took off.

Kat looked at Kurama sadly.

"She was afraid of me. I've never seen her so…apprehensive towards me," Kat said weakly.

Kurama's eyes softened some then.

"She needs time. She doesn't fully understand what's happened yet. Just give her time and she will come around," he comforted his mate.

"Kurama…if she dies…" she trailed off wiping at her eyes.

Kurama touched her face gently.

"She has a strong will Kat. She will survive," he assured her and they took off away from the cave.

**Yusuke's Territory…**

Yusuke skidded to a stop at his palace gate.

"I need healers! Get me healers now!" he ordered and his men ran off finding the healers.

He brought her into the palace and for the first time in a while, Hatorra felt a warm rush of air touch her icy skin. She visibly relaxed and Yusuke looked at her.

"We're going to fix you right up and get you into some new clothes," he said firmly.

Hatorra couldn't even muster a smile. Yusuke set her down on a hard surface.

"Back away my lord! Let my hands reach her!" one of the healers yelled.

Yusuke stepped back and for a moment Hatorra panicked.

"Y-Yusuke!" she choked out.

Yusuke's face appeared before her.

"I'm right here," he said taking her hand tightly in his.

"I'm not going anywhere. My men are helping you Torra. Just try to relax," he said calmly.

"What happened to her my lord?" one of his close advisors asked shocked.

"A lot," Yusuke stated, not taking his eyes off of her.

"We will start with her internal injuries. Once those are healed we will move to her leg. It looks terrible. After that, we will use our remaining ki on her other wounds. We may not be able to heal all of them, but we could make them less serious than they are and bandage the rest," the head healer said to the others.

"This will be a long and tedious process my lord. Please make yourself comfortable," the head healer Misa said to Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded quickly.

"Already settled in," he said and the healers began their work.

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched the healers begin the tedious process of healing his mate. It bothered him that she was injured and he could do nothing but watch. It reminded him of when he was back in Yomi's palace. A small hand took his and he finally managed to look down.

"Daddy, is mommy going to die?" Kasei asked fearfully.

Hiei shook his head.

"No," he said firmly and Kasei nodded.

"I want her to come home. Why can't we go get her?" she asked and Hiei glared at Koenma.

"The Makai is closed to us Kasei. We cannot get in and your mother cannot get out until it opens again," he explained so she would understand.

Kasei frowned.

"When will it open?" she wondered.

Hiei stared at Koenma.

"Good question," he said and waited.

Koenma sighed heavily.

"It will open when the war there stops," he said and Hiei's eyes widened.

"Are you out of your mind? That war could go on for days!" he seethed.

"Or even longer! They need help now!" Keiko chimed in furiously.

Koenma turned and started walking away.

"I'll see what I can do," he said and disappeared.

Hiei turned to Kasei.

"Go upstairs with the others," he said firmly.

"Will you tell me when they finish healing mommy?" she asked quietly.

Hiei nodded and she retreated upstairs with the others. Suddenly, the screen went blank and disappeared. Hiei's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Keiko yelled.

**In the Makai…Six Hours Later…Into the Night…**

All was quiet now. The bloody nightgown was discarded along with the rolls of bloody bandages. Hatorra lay on the table in one of Yusuke's shirts and loose sweatpants given to her by one of the female healers. She had fresh bandages covering her arms and torso. Her leg was neatly bandaged as well. Her cheek had a small patch on it. Her feet lay bear. Yusuke still held her hand in his as they both slept in what looked like a peaceful slumber.

Misa, the head healer walked up to her Lord and touched his arm gently. He jumped up awake and alert.

"What happened?" he asked quickly and Misa smiled.

She shook her head.

"Nothing my lord. Everything is well, but if you sleep like that for any longer you will wake up in a lot of pain. Please go to your room to sleep. I will watch Hatorra for the night," she said kindly.

Yusuke smiled slightly at her gentle nature.

"Thanks Misa, but I can't leave her. What if she wakes up and I'm not there? Also, I promised a friend that I'd look out for her," he said calmly.

Misa admired her lord's loyalty, but also couldn't understand it sometimes. She pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

"She may be out for a while. I couldn't get a good reading on her youki, because she was completely out of it. Drained from the inside out…it must have been terrifying. Waking up in a place like this with no youki to defend yourself. She could have passed for human out there," Misa said staring at the sleeping wolf demon.

Yusuke listened intently. He felt a chill run up his spine. Misa turned to him.

"I don't think I would have survived like she did. She had to have assumed she was going to die out there. Just knowing that simple fact would have probably broken me," she said smiling sadly.

Yusuke shook his head.

"You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for Misa. Hatorra wanted to survive, so she fought. But no one can fight death once she comes for you. Except maybe healers. And that means you're one of the most important people in my entire territory," he said and Misa's eyes widened.

Yusuke grinned at her.

"You protect _me_ and that's the bravest job of them all," he chuckled.

Misa blushed faintly and looked away.

"T-Thank you my lord—" she began, but he stopped her.

"—it's Yusuke, okay? Please you guys got to stop with the 'my lord' crap. It's weird and no one likes it, me included," he said and she chuckled and nodded.

"Then thank you Yusuke," she said smiling.

Hatorra stirred on the table and Yusuke stood up with Misa.

"It might be a good idea if you're the first person she sees," Misa said and Yusuke nodded.

He leaned over as Hatorra opened her eyes slowly. He grinned as she focused in on his face.

"Y-Yusuke…" she rasped lowly.

Yusuke nodded quickly.

Yeah, Torra I'm here," he said smiling.

Misa poured water into a cup and brought it to the wolf demon.

"Hi Hatorra, my name is Misa, head healer here. I have some water for you. I need you to promise to take small sips because large gulps will cause you to choke. Your throat is very dry so it can't handle much right now. Small sips, okay?" she asked and Hatorra nodded weakly.

Yusuke helped lift her up and she listened to Misa taking only small sips. Once the cup was finished Yusuke laid her back down.

"We're still in the Makai?" she asked clearer.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, we may be here for a while," he said dejectedly.

Hatorra shook her head slowly.

"But…Hiei and Kas…" she paused.

"They're in the Ningenki. They're safe Torra," he said quietly.

Hatorra seemed to be trying to collect her thoughts.

"My dad…he's dead," she said and Yusuke nodded.

"And his friends…Kat's mother…and another," she went on.

Yusuke nodded slower.

"Kat…she's alive…and still pregnant…and Kurama…my brother…left me to die," she said Yusuke tensed.

Misa looked at Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head still looking at Hatorra.

"Torra—" he started, but she cut him off by sitting up quickly.

Yusuke and Misa gasped and grabbed her before she could get off the table.

"Easy Torra! You were just healed!" he yelled.

"Please Hatorra, try to relax! You are still wounded!" Misa said frantically.

Hatorra sniffed the air.

"They're here," she said and Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Who?" he asked.

He looked to the entrance to his palace. Hatorra stopped fighting.

"Kurama and Kat…" she said carefully.

Yusuke watched the door open and his guards allow the two foxes in. The two began heading their way when Hatorra turned to Yusuke.

"She tried to kill me and he left me to die…forgive me if I am not comfortable with them being here," she whispered venomously.

Yusuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had to admit he was a little uneasy at the moment.

"Hatorra, how are you feeling?" Kat asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Hatorra replied watching them like a hawk to prey.

Kat's eyes lowered. She could feel the anger and betrayal in Hatorra's tone.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to us Torra," she whispered and Hatorra's angry expression weakened.

"I never asked for any of this! I just wanted to protect you! And I wound up hurting you more than the enemy!" she yelled, the tear gems hitting the floor.

"I understand if you don't forgive me! I wouldn't! I wish things would just go back to normal! Our future selves went back in time to stop their future! Why can't we? Where's _our _second chance?" she cried.

Hatorra felt her resolve weaken and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Please say something," Kat whispered desperately.

"I want to be mad at you. You dangled our trust and friendship in the air by a thread and didn't even seem to care. You hurt me and you enjoyed it and when I look at you I see that demon you became; the one that wanted to harm your son and kill me and Kurama. I am trying…" she paused and took in a steady breath.

Kat looked up at her hopefully. Hatorra showed a small smile.

"I'm trying," she finished.

Kat nodded and grinned.

"I won't let you down again," she said firmly.

Hatorra leaned against Yusuke tiredly. Kat went forward with Kurama concerned.

"Your ki is exhausted. You need rest," Kat said sternly.

Hatorra nodded slowly and lay back down.

"What are we going to do about the quarantine? And those two demons…one who is your mother," Hatorra said lowly.

Kurama smiled and brushed his sister's hair back.

"Get some rest. When you wake up we'll hopefully have some answers," Kurama said gently.

Hatorra's eyes closed and she was out. Yusuke remained by her.

"Okay she's asleep. Now tell me what you didn't want to tell her," he said seriously.

Kurama and Kat looked at each other carefully. Yusuke put his hands on his hips and waited impatiently.

"The two demons from before…that man Hiroku and Kat's mother Isome…they are not our only problem," he said tensely.

Yusuke nodded.

"When do we ever have one isolated problem? Go one, what else is happening?" he asked annoyed.

"We have found out who is aiding the demons of Gandara. It is Shura, Yomi's son."

**More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! A bit short but work has been kicking my ass. Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I appreciate all the feedback! **

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"That small fry is successfully holding back Mukuro's forces? Daisuke can take him out!" Yusuke said in a loud whisper.

"Though small in size, he is has much knowledge and firsthand experience in the battlefield," Kurama corrected.

"Have you spoken to him?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head.

"He will allow no one access to Gandara. Mukuro and her forces are on the outskirts of the city planning another attack as we speak," Kurama informed him.

"Well do we at least know Shura's plan? Like is he okay with ruling just Gandara or is he following in his father's footsteps? Is there reason for Mukuro's attack?" he questioned.

Kurama shook his head.

"I just don't know. We haven't been able to get much information. Everyone is extremely tight lipped. These are dangerous times Yusuke. And I'm afraid it will get worse before it gets better," he said quietly.

Yusuke sighed heavily.

"This isn't right. We need more information. I'm not comfortable with knowing so little. I should head over there," he said, sounding more like a King than ever before.

"Are you saying you will become involved in the war?" Kat asked nervously.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm going to go that far. But I need to know what the hell is going down over there. And I'm not getting any information just sitting here," he replied.

He turned to Misa.

"Misa, please alert the soldiers to prepare for possible battle. Explain to them that war rages between Mukuro and Yomi's territories and we may be pulled in. I will explain to the civilians shortly. For now, I need to figure out what to do from here," he said and Misa nodded and took off.

Yusuke turned to Kurama and Kat.

"We need to find a way to get Torra out of here. She's still wounded and her ki is barely noticeable. She won't be able to fight. If my fortress were ever to fall, she's dead," he said bluntly.

"The Makai is quarantined. How are we going to get her out of here?" Kat asked weakly.

Yusuke shook his head. He was about to speak when a thunderous noise rocked his ears. Hatorra's eyes shot open. Kat and Kurama turned to the entrance as a demon ran through it frantically.

"An army, coming this way!" he roared.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"What? No, this is too soon!" he yelled and headed to the door with Kurama.

Hatorra managed to sit up and stared at the door. Kat turned to her.

"It seems the battle has been brought to us," she whispered and Hatorra's eyes lowered.

"I'm not ready to die just yet Kat. I want to go home and be with Hiei and Kas. I want to live," she said and swung her feet over the side of the table.

Kat stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked worried.

"I have to figure out a way to get back to them. I can't just sit here anymore. I'm so tired of worrying about tomorrow when today isn't even over yet! I've been afraid of what future we might have that I haven't been living in the now. That ends today," she said firmly.

Yusuke walked back with Kurama and another. Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Mukuro?" she asked shocked.

Mukuro smiled slightly.

"Hello Hatorra. I am happy to see you alive," Mukuro said politely.

Hatorra nodded.

"Same to you," she said and Mukuro grinned.

"The little cloned bastard is quite tough for someone so damn small," she said annoyed.

"So it's your army outside?" Kat asked and Mukuro nodded.

"I've come to fill you in on what's going on," she said and everyone nodded.

"Apparently, Shura took up the throne after Yomi's death. I did not know this. I was going to swiftly move in to claim the territory so that another with the same mind set as Yomi or worse couldn't take it for himself. But when we reached the gate we were met with an army and its new leader. Before I could explain why I was there, Shura set his forces upon us. We had no choice but to fight. I haven't had direct contact with him since. Finally, an opportunity came when we could back off and retreat to regroup. I will not be attacking Gandara again. The ball is now in Shura's court. I have made a detour here to ask you something personally," she finished.

Yusuke nodded.

"I'm listening," he said processing.

"With the war over, the quarantine will surely end, but Shura may decide to attack again. If the quarantine ends, I will have access to my right hand man. That will be a huge advantage, but your help will also be a benefit. So I am asking you Yusuke…will you help me try to preserve balance between the three worlds by joining my forces as a co-commander?" she asked bluntly.

Hatorra closed her eyes. She would get to go home, but that meant that Hiei may have to come here. She suddenly didn't feel so good. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She covered her mouth and tried to find her voice.

"I'll do it," Yusuke said after a while.

Mukuro nodded approvingly.

"Thank you," she said tiredly.

"I will lend my services as well," Kurama said and Kat closed her eyes but said nothing.

Yusuke turned to Hatorra.

"I have to get her home right now though. She has some badass demons after her. I have to make sure they don't try anything until she's in the portal," he said and Hatorra grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going through that portal alone. You're all coming with me," she said as firmly as she could.

Yusuke smiled weakly.

"Looks like I'm needed here Torra. Kat will be going back with you," he tried, but Hatorra shook her head.

Before she could speak, Yusuke's compact went off. He opened it and grinned.

"Hey Koenma!" he yelled.

"Hi Yusuke, the Makai has been taken off quarantine for a while. The gate is being heavily guarded though. I have given you all access. Hurry up and cross over," he said and ended the link.

Mukuro spoke up.

"Why don't you all go and be with your children for some time. Return in a few days. Shura won't do anything unnecessary. He's tactful. He'll be forming an error proof plan and that takes time. I will have my forces meet with your forces and vice versa. When you return we will all be ready," she suggested.

"You're not going to get an argument from me there," Yusuke said happily.

Hatorra smiled at Mukuro. How the bionic woman had changed.

"I will have some of my men escort you so you don't run into these…badass demons you speak of," she said kindly.

Yusuke scooped up Hatorra and took off for the portal with the others not far behind.

**More to come! Please remember to try to give me reviews! I love them! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Sorry for the delay! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I love them! **

**In the Ningenki…**

Hiei tried for the hundredth time to get a connection with her. Since the screen had cut to black he had been attacking the place where the portal should have been, looking for an opening to the Makai. He had destroyed some trees nearby much to the dislike of Genkai. He had pretended to be fine when Kas spoke to him. And now he sat in the temple and didn't move, trying to form a connection with his mate. He also thought of creative ways to kill the baby King.

"Daddy…" Kasei whispered unsure.

Hiei opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. She was supposed to be in bed sleeping, but she wasn't tired.

"Is mommy coming home soon?" she asked quietly.

Hiei sighed. He didn't know what to tell her.

"I-I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Kasei sat by him.

"Don't be so sad daddy. Mommy is really strong like you. She'll be okay," she said brightly.

Hiei smiled slightly at his optimistic daughter.

_She gets that from her mother._

And then both their eyes widened at the same time. They looked at each other unsurely.

"I feel mommy's connection!" Kasei yelled happily.

Hiei scooped her up into his arms and flitted to the door. He threw it opened and his eyes widened.

"Mommy!" Kasei screamed happily.

Hatorra flashed a huge smile on the other side of the door. Seeing them was even better than she thought. She was happy Yusuke let her down to stand on her own to greet them. She was a little unsteady, but she could stand and that was a plus.

"I missed you—" she started.

Hiei's body connected with hers quickly. His arm wrapped around her tightly, the other holding Kasei, who also threw her arms around her mother. Hatorra gasped lightly and wrapped her bandaged arms around him as tightly as she could. Hiei buried his face into the crook of her neck and she tried to contain her emotions. Kasei rested her head on her mother's chest comfortably.

"We knew you'd come back to us mommy," Kasei whispered.

Hatorra kept her eyes closed and clung to the two tightly. Hiei finally managed to pull back and look at her. He pushed some hair from her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're okay?" he asked softly.

Hatorra smiled slightly and gave a small nod. She had never seen him like this. She could feel the fear emitting from his ki and he made no move to hide it. She wondered if he even realized it. She felt his body relax with her nod.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled slamming into the half breed.

Yusuke hugged her close with Hideki.

"You're so lucky you came back you jerk," she said and he grinned.

Kuwabara grinned at him.

"Looks like you found your matches out there huh?" he said referring to Isome and Hiroku.

Yusuke nodded. Before he could speak Kat answered while holding Daisuke close.

"My mother is a powerful demon. She is up there with Hatorra's dad, Haddler," she said weakly.

"Haddler wasn't as strong as we had once thought though," Hiei said carefully.

Yusuke shook his head to this.

"Apparently, he was sick at the time you two fought. He was dying," he said and Hiei's eyes widened.

_A dying man that strong? At full strength it is almost impossible to think of the outcome…_

"And that other demon…Hiroku…he was unfamiliar to me," Hatorra murmured unsurely.

"Yeah, but just as dangerous. He was suppressing his youki which never means anything good," Yusuke said quietly.

"But they ran when they saw Kat and Kurama," Hatorra reminded.

Kurama shook his head.

"Not because they were afraid. They took us down like someone would take down new information and they will apply themselves accordingly. Where they thought there were two…they now know more of us exist. They will focus in on our weaknesses no doubt," he concluded.

Yusuke then filled everyone in on what was going on with Shura taking over and Mukuro uniting with him. As he finished explaining, Hatorra leaned against Hiei tiredly and he looked down at her. Her eyes were lowered some. He gently squeezed her hand and she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm alright, just tired," she whispered, but that was enough for him.

"We should all get some rest. We can talk more in the morning. When are we to return to the Makai?" he asked Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged.

"Mukuro said she'd reach out to us," he said and Hiei nodded.

Yukina walked up to Hatorra.

"Let me see if there is anything I can do to speed up your recovery," she said kindly and Hatorra smiled warmly at her sister-in-law.

"That's okay Yukina, I just need—" but Hiei nudged her softly.

"—let her look you over onna. Do not choose to be stubborn now," he whispered and Hatorra smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Yukina," she said and sat down.

Yukina let her hands scan over Hatorra's body, pausing on spots that could have used more healing.

"You must have been so frightened Hatorra…though the wounds are healed for the most part, I can sense what they must have felt like," she whispered.

Hatorra offered her sister-in-law a sad smile.

"I am healed now Yukina. Try not to think about it," she said grinning.

After Yukina was done everyone retreated to their rooms. Kasei lay sleeping in between Hiei and Hatorra. She refused to leave their sides tonight. Hiei let his hand rest on his mate's neck.

"I don't want to feel what I felt today again," he whispered as if someone might hear him.

Hatorra listened to him carefully.

"This sense of…hopelessness…it was new to me," he said truthfully.

Hatorra held his hand.

"You were afraid for me," she teased him, smiling.

Hiei stared at her for a moment before speaking. Then he nodded slowly.

"I-I was afraid," he admitted and her eyes widened some.

He just didn't admit to things like that.

"I could do nothing for you and I felt…useless," he seethed angrily at himself.

Hatorra moved closer to him, mindful of her daughter in between them. She touched his cheek lovingly.

"You will never be useless. Being out there, you and Kas were the only things that kept me going. If not for you, I would have surely given up," she confessed.

Hiei's eyes were wide.

"You and Kas are incredibly important to me. You are my hope," she whispered and he kissed her gently.

She smiled returning the kiss and snuggled into his arms with their daughter comfortably buried between them.

Kuwabara and Yukina went home with Yuki as did Yusuke and Keiko with Hideki. Kurama and Kat rested in another room of the temple. Daisuke rested in a small bed near them. They too spoke.

"Kurama, I have doubts about this war," she admitted nervously.

Kurama rested his forehead against hers.

"I understand that. But things will go our way. Shura is experienced and not to underestimated, but he will have no chance against Mukuro and Yusuke's combined forces," he said firmly.

Kat shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about _all_ of this. Not just Shura and this war. But of my mother returning at this time with that other demon. Hatorra's father dying is suspicious to me as well. Things go wrong and it's like we fix them too easily. I don't know. I just have a terrible feeling that something huge is going to happen and it will change everything," she said slightly panicked.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just relax and try to be calm. We will handle everything as it comes," he tried to calm her nerves.

Kat buried her head in his chest.

"I don't know Kurama. I don't remember much from my childhood before Hatorra. But what I do remember is my mother telling me over and over again that as long as she lived, my future would be bleak," she whispered.

"She frightens me," she said and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Kurama held her close. He would not tell her that her mother and that other demon's youki were unlike any youki he's ever sensed. He would not tell her that if they were to fight they would most likely lose. He would not tell her, because he didn't know how much she could handle before she cracked.

**More to come! Please try to give me reviews! I love them! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I love them! **

**The Next Day…**

Hatorra woke up before her mate and child. She stared at the two sleeping peacefully beside her and smiled lightly. She was feeling a bit better this morning. Her youki was still low, but returning to her steadily. She wasn't as tired anymore. She sat up and walked into the bathroom showering quickly and throwing on black sweatpants and a white shirt.

She combed her hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs quietly. She paused momentarily when she saw Kat eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the carton on the table. She looked sad. When she looked up and saw Hatorra, her face looked conflicted, as if she didn't know what to do next. Hatorra grinned.

"You were never good at cooking much," she teased and a smile broke out on Kat's face.

It turned into a grin quickly. Hatorra grabbed a spoon and sat across from her best friend. She stuck her spoon in and scooped some up into her mouth.

"I can't get enough of it," Kat said eating more.

Hatorra nodded.

"It's really good, but not for breakfast. Put it away and I'll make us some real food," she said and Kat's eyes lit up.

"Real food!" she cheered and Hatorra laughed.

As she walked around the table Kat reached out and hugged her tightly. Hatorra chuckled and returned the hug.

"I don't know what has made you more human, this baby or this reduction of youki…which by the way couldn't have come at a worse time," she scolded and Kat shrugged pulling away.

"If my mother attacks, we're going to be in for it with or without my youki. But I am going to practice on my healing again. I don't know why it isn't working, but it's thoroughly pissing me off," she complained angrily.

Hatorra nodded.

"It is weird that your healing abilities would leave you, especially when they had nothing to do with your demon form. Perhaps they are repressed. You have been through a lot," she suggested.

Kat shrugged.

"I will meditate on it and get back to you on that one," she said as Hatorra began cooking.

Soon Hiei came downstairs with Kasei, Kurama, and Daisuke. Hatorra turned around and grinned.

"Breakfast!" she cheered and it earned her smiles.

**Later that Day…**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina had come over with Yuki and Hideki and everyone was currently sitting in the living room. Everything was silent for a while before Yusuke spoke up.

"I think we should formulate a plan of attack," he said and caught everyone's attention.

Kat nudged Daisuke.

"Go upstairs with the others," she said, but Daisuke didn't move and neither did the others.

Kasei looked up from between her parents.

"We all spoke and have decided," she started.

"That we want to hear what the plans are from now on," Yuki continued.

"We're affected by your decisions and sometimes are even caught in the middle," Hideki took over.

"We want to be prepared this time," Daisuke finished.

The adults sat in a stunned silence for a moment before speaking.

"What you will hear may frighten you," Kurama said truthfully.

"Can you handle it?" Hiei asked looking down at his daughter.

"We have to be ready if the time comes when we have to protect you. I want to be ready," she whispered.

Hiei looked to Hatorra, who nodded.

"What plan of attack? What do you mean?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I mean, I think we should attack first. Let's bring the fight to them instead of them always catching us off guard. It's happened before and Hatorra almost died because of it," he said sternly.

Hiei's grip on his mate tightened unintentionally.

"Even in our old future, we were always fighting to just survive. I think we should fight for something more now. Let's fight for our future. The one we wanted so badly," he said firmly.

"You want to stage an attack on Shura? Or on my mother and her companion?" Kat asked frowning.

Yusuke shrugged.

"Does it matter? We're being pushed into a corner and soon we won't be able to find a way out. They always have the upper hand. We're always getting fucked over. I'm tired of it," he said truthfully.

"They've shown their hand early. We could use that to our advantage," Kurama said in thought.

Yusuke nodded quickly.

"That's what we need to be thinking about! We need to think of a plan that puts us in front of them," he said firmly.

"Then it would be wise to attack Shura first," Hatorra said quietly.

This caught everyone's attention. All eyes fell of the wolf demon. Kasei looked up from her mother's lap. Hatorra took a deep breath.

"Why attack Isome and Hiroku with two armies when we can have three?" she asked.

Everyone's eyes widened. Hatorra shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry," she added and leaned back against the wall for support.

After a short silence, Yusuke grinned.

"Now _that's_ how we have to think!" he said fired up.

Hatorra smiled tiredly and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mukuro would help us if she knew what a threat they could be," Hiei confirmed.

And so it was in agreement.

"We'll head back to the Makai in a few days to begin preparations," Yusuke said and everyone retreated to their rooms.

Hiei kissed his mate tenderly, letting his lips linger on hers longer each time they met. Kasei was asleep in her room and the two were alone, enjoying each other's company.

"I've missed your touch," she whispered, letting her hands roam over his bare chest.

His hands rested on her waist, holding her firmly to him. Their lips met again with Hiei's hands traveling to her cheeks. As the kiss intensified so did their movements. Hatorra began pulling at his pants when he shot up quickly startling her. He grabbed his Jagan letting out a grunt of pain and held it.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Hatorra asked sitting up with him.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't. The pain intensified and then stopped suddenly. He looked up from his hands and waited.

_Silence. _

Hatorra touched Hiei's shoulder and he looked at her quickly.

"Check Kasei," he said urgently and Hatorra flew out of bed with Hiei behind her.

They threw the door to their daughter's room open to find her sleeping peacefully.

"Wake her," Hiei said firmly, still holding his throbbing Jagan.

Hatorra gently shook her daughter, who woke up sleepily.

"What is it mommy? Is everything okay?" she asked yawning.

"Are you feeling okay Kas?" Hatorra asked concerned.

Kasei nodded.

"Yes, why?" she asked quietly.

Then yelling and screaming filled the air. Kasei jumped and Hiei and Hatorra turned to the door. Kurama and Kat ran by alertly. Daisuke stopped by Kasei's door.

"Something's happening," he said and Hiei stood up.

"Dai watch your cousin," he said and flitted out of the room.

Hatorra stood up and turned to the two kids.

"Stay here. If something happens, use the window to escape and hide," she said sternly.

Daisuke nodded holding his cousin close. Hatorra ran downstairs. When she reached the bottom step she froze, her eyes widening. Kuwabara was covered in blood. He held Yukina in his arms as Yuki clung to his side crying.

"Please help her!" he cried frantically.

Yusuke was there with Keiko and Hideki. He turned to Keiko quickly.

"Take him upstairs with Yuki and stay there with Daisuke and Kasei," he said and Keiko wiped at her eyes and grabbed a screaming Yuki as Hideki followed her upstairs.

Kuwabara looked at Kat.

"P-Please help her!" her begged.

Kat's face held a look of horror. She couldn't find her voice. Blood pooled onto the floor. Hatorra finally snapped out of it. She blinked and walked over quickly. She finally saw Hiei. He was standing by Kurama in the back wide eyed. No, Kurama was holding him back. But he wasn't moving.

"_He's in shock. That's a good thing I guess. If he wasn't we would have a major problem,"_ she thought quickly.

She touched Kuwabara's arm gently and he looked at her panicked.

"Let's set her down Kuwabara. We have to assess her injuries," she said as calmly as she could.

She was petrified. Yukina wasn't moving. Kuwabara nodded quickly and kneeled down carefully. He set her down gently.

"P-Please, Hatorra, do s-something, please," he uttered.

Hatorra offered him a weak smile.

"I will do my best. But I need you to leave this room. All of you, except for Kat," she said softly.

Everyone stared at her. Hatorra took in a deep breath. She would have to be firm.

"All of you leave now! She's dying and has little time left! If you want her to have a chance I need full concentration! That means no distractions! That means get the hell out!" she roared.

Kuwabara turned on his heels and was led out by Yusuke. Kurama went to leave but stopped when he realized Hiei hadn't moved. Hatorra turned to Kat.

"Assess her injuries and have a complete list when I return," she said and Kat nodded.

She stood and walked up to Hiei grabbing his face roughly in her hands.

"Hiei, I need you to get out of the room. I need to concentrate," she whispered to him sternly.

Hiei finally made eye contact with her and looked away from his bloody sister.

"W-Who would do that to her?" he asked weakly.

Hatorra felt her eyes soften.

"I don't know. Until we find out, exit the room and let me try to save her," she answered.

Kurama took Hiei's arm gently and finally the fire demon moved and left the room with his friend. Hatorra turned to Kat.

"_How the hell am I going to do this?" _she wondered.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" Kat asked frantically.

"I don't have my healing abilities!" she continued.

Hatorra ripped what was left of the Kimono off of her sister-in-law.

"You're going to show me how to do it," she replied and Kat's eyes widened.

"Torra, you're not a healer!" she tried, but Hatorra shook her head.

"I know that, but I'll have to do," she countered.

"Your ki is already low! This could wipe you out completely! You could die!" she tried.

Hatorra shook her head.

"Kat, unless you are somehow going to get your healing abilities back right now, you're just wasting time. I'm doing this, so show me or leave the room," she said firmly.

Kat nodded quickly.

"I'm not leaving you. Place your hands over the worst wound. It's on her arm. She probably tried to block the first attack. It cut right to the bone," Kat said and Hatorra paled already.

She placed her hands over it. Kat pointed to her stomach.

"Healing abilities come from the core of one's youki. Many demons can heal themselves automatically, but not many can project it onto another," she explained.

"You need to somehow project your ki onto the wound, almost like you're going to attack her with ki, accept it should come out green. What helps me is thinking about how much I want to heal the person. It gives a good visual," she said and Hatorra closed her eyes.

She thought about Yukina. She thought about Kuwabara. She thought about Hiei and Yuki. She thought about life without Yukina. How sad it would be. Suddenly, a soft green light began emitting from her hands and onto Yukina. Hatorra opened her eyes wide feeling her ki draining.

"This is taking so much of my ki already!" she said out of breath.

Kat nodded.

"You are literally bringing a person back from the brink. It's exhausting and you're already low on ki," Kat explained.

"Not to mention you're not a healer," Kat added.

Sweat dripped down the side of Hatorra's face and her breathing increased. She shook her head.

"This is only one wound! How am I going to heal the others?" she worried out loud.

Kat bit her lip and placed her hands over Hatorra's. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Nothing. Kat cursed under her breath.

"I don't know why it's so hard for me to heal!" she yelled frustrated.

Something clicked in Hatorra's head then. Her head snapped up to look at her best friend.

"Kat, go outside and ask Kuwabara who did this," she said quickly.

Kat shook her head.

"I can't just leave you here. If something goes wrong—"

"—I'll yell for you! Just go and ask. This was a strategic move Kat, don't you see?" she asked her friend and Kat frowned.

"What?" Kat asked unsurely.

"Hurting Yukina was strategic?" she added confused.

Hatorra shook her head quickly.

"Hurting the healer of our group was strategic! The only healer because you have lost your healing abilities! Tell the guys to be on guard!" she said and Kat stood up and headed into the other room.

Kat walked into the other room and the men stood up.

"How is she?" Kuwabara asked distraught.

Kat nodded slowly trying to process everything.

"Hatorra's still working on her. It's going to take a while. Kuwabara, who attacked her?" she questioned.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"T-They wore masks. I couldn't even touch them," he said ashamed.

"They went straight for her. I didn't even have a second to react before she was down. They came out of n-nowhere. I didn't even feel their youki until they were on us," he said covering his face.

Kat nodded and dared a glance at the fire demon sitting quietly on the windowsill. He seemed to be off in his own world. Kat looked at Kurama as he touched her shoulder.

"Perhaps I could help somehow. I don't know much about healing, but I do have some plants that may aide her," he tried.

Kat smiled weakly and nodded.

"Anything will help," she answered and he headed to the back.

**Ah! Twisty! Even more twists to come!** **Please try to give me reviews! I love them! **


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I love them! **

Hatorra glanced up weakly as her brother entered the room. Kat had gone to check on the children. He kneeled down and pulled out an assortment of plants. He broke one and started mashing it into a bowl and mixing it with others. He looked at his sister.

"You're thinking strategic?" he whispered and Hatorra nodded.

"Very…these were no ordinary attackers. Two demons wearing masks who knew that taking out our only source of recovery would weaken us severely? It has to be them. My question is how they got here," she said shaking her head.

Kurama wiped some sweat from her forehead and she looked at him.

"They will come for us now. Now that we have no healer," he said bluntly.

"What's our next move?" she asked quietly.

Kurama stared at her.

"You're not going to like it," he said truthfully.

Hatorra swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried to get her bearings.

"Just say it. I can handle it," she said unconvincingly.

Kurama took in a deep breath.

"We need to leave now," he said bluntly and Hatorra's eyes widened some.

"Leave? Now?" she questioned.

Kurama nodded. Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't understand," she lied.

She wanted to hear him say it. Kurama sighed lowly.

"We need to head to the Makai. Seek the protection of Yusuke and Mukuro's army. We will take the children—"

"—what about Keiko? What about Kuwabara? Yukina won't even survive the trek there!" she cried.

Kurama looked at the Koorime sadly.

"Hatorra, she won't survive the night," he whispered.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"How could you say that?" she roared at him.

Kurama grabbed her hands roughly.

"You're wasting your ki! Look!" he said showing her the wound.

It had barely closed.

"To heal this one wound you will pay with your life! And she will die anyway!" Kurama snapped at her.

Hatorra saw it then. The fear was evident in his eyes. He was petrified. His calm demeanor was no more.

"These demons are unlike anything we've ever encountered. We will all die if we do not act now!" he persisted.

"I can't just leave her here! Hiei would never leave her and Kuwabara would stay behind as well!" she tried.

Kurama grabbed her shoulders tightly. Before he could speak a loud explosion rocked their ears. The wall to their room blew out. Hatorra covered Yukina with her body as Kurama covered his sister. When they lifted their heads they gasped.

"Hiroku!" Hatorra gasped as her eyes met his red ones.

"Hello demon wolf," he said calmly.

The others ran into the room and froze. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, but Hiroku held up his hand. Hiei's eyes were wide as he saw how close the demon's face was to his mates.

"No need for violence Youko. I am here to help," he said softly.

His face was merely inches from Hatorra's. Kurama was careful not to make any unnecessary movements as were the others. Hiroku looked at Hatorra playfully.

"May I try something?" he asked and shooed her hands away from the Koorime.

He reached out to Yukina when Hatorra grabbed his hand, shocking the others and Hiroku. He regained his composure and smiled.

"I will not hurt her. She means something to me and I do not hurt those I value," he said friendly.

Hatorra stared at him wide eyed. Hiroku grinned.

"Though I will still honor my arrangement to your father and kill you…let's put that off for now and focus on our common interest, shall we?" he asked and Hatorra's grip weakened.

She wanted to believe him.

"You attacked her," she whispered.

"That was before I knew who she was. I had thought she was just the healer of the group. I was being tactical. But now that I know who she is…It seems I have made an error," he said and Hatorra released his hand.

He placed his hands over Yukina and emitted a strong green glow. All eyes widened. Hiroku smiled sheepishly.

"A gift from my wife before her passing," he shrugged.

Hatorra watched as Yukina's wounds began to close rapidly. Soon Yukina's eyes opened weakly. Hiroku smiled.

"Look at those eyes. Identical, eh? Until we meet again wolf demon," he said and disappeared as the last wound closed.

Everyone stood frozen, trying to process what they just heard.

"D-Did he just say what I think he did?" Yusuke asked unnerved.

"Identical eyes…" Kat said looking at Yukina.

Hatorra stared at the semi-opened red eyes of her sister-in-law. The identical eyes of her brother. The identical eyes of Hiroku.

"He's her father," Kurama said in shock.

"He's _our_ father," Hiei corrected him and everyone looked to the fire demon.

"Oh shit," Yusuke said bluntly.

Hatorra brushed some hair out of Yukina's face. She offered a small smile to the ice demon.

"You'll be okay now Yukina," she said kindly.

Yukina furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"W-Why d-did h-he save me?" she asked weakly.

Hatorra wiped some sweat from Yukina's forehead.

"Rest now. We will explain everything when you're fully recovered," she whispered and Yukina fell asleep.

Hatorra looked up from the sleeping ice demon to Kuwabara.

"You'll stay here the night. It's better if we're all together rather than separated. Though I don't think she's in much danger anymore," Hatorra said calmly.

Kuwabara nodded quickly and stood.

"I'll go tell Yuki his mom's okay and then I'll set up a room for us," he said and headed upstairs.

Hatorra took in a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Yusuke kneeled down to her.

"I'll take Yukina upstairs. Take it easy, okay? You're still recovering yourself," he chided lightly.

Hatorra smiled weakly and nodded as Yusuke scooped Yukina up and headed upstairs. Kat touched her arm softly before heading upstairs with Kurama.

"We'll tell Kasei you'll be right up," Kat whispered and Hatorra nodded thankfully.

Hatorra's eyes met with her brother's and for a tense moment they stared at each other before he broke contact and followed his mate upstairs. Hatorra got to her feet and stumbled slightly. She was steadied by two strong hands. She glanced up at her mate. He seemed distant, as if his mind was so far off.

"We'll be okay," she whispered comfortingly.

But Hiei shook his head quickly. Almost before she said it. Like he had heard her think it first.

"Not this time," he replied not looking at her.

Hatorra's eyes widened. She touched his cheek softly, but he pulled away. He backed up and before she could speak, he was gone.

_He's so fast…_

Hatorra sighed and brushed her hair back with her fingers. She looked around the large, empty room. She was so tired, but knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She was on edge. She knew Kasei was waiting for her upstairs. She knew she had some explaining to do. Kas would have questions. She was about to head upstairs when Yusuke walked down them.

"What are you still doing down here?" he asked firmly.

Hatorra smiled at his concern.

"I was trying to talk to Hiei. It didn't go well," she answered looking towards the door.

Yusuke leaned against the counter top.

"You couldn't have thought it would. I mean, he just learned his dad is alive and is trying to kill you and almost killed Yukina. Not to mention it looks like Hiroku doesn't even know about Hiei at all. It can't be easy to deal with all at once," he said and Hatorra nodded.

"I just didn't expect him to take off. We need him here. They're going to come back and when they do we all need to be ready. Speaking of which, I need to find a way to regain my ki quicker. I'm still recovering and am no use to anyone this way," she said annoyed.

Yusuke smirked at her.

"You sound a lot like_ her _now," he said and Hatorra looked at him confused.

"Like whom?" she asked.

"Like the Hatorra from that other future," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Badass Torra," he grinned and Hatorra chuckled.

"Well several near death experiences could change someone drastically," she guessed.

Yusuke shook his head.

"You always had a badass side Torra. It just wasn't showing until now," he said and they both became silent.

"Kurama thinks we should leave to the Makai," she said suddenly.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, I've thought of that too. The idea has its pros and cons," he said shrugging.

"Big cons," Hatorra reminded him.

"Big pros too," Yusuke shot back.

"You are not concerned for Keiko? Kuwabara? The children?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah of course. I worry about Keiko and the kids all the time. Kuwabara can take care of himself, but down in the Makai, I'll admit I worry about him too," he admitted lowly.

"But it might be our best chance. Having two whole armies to help us fight those guys' sounds really good right now," he said scratching his head.

Hatorra nodded. She leaned on the counter and placed her head in her hands. Yusuke became worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra took in a deep, shaky breath and nodded slightly.

"Why isn't my ki returning quicker than this? I've never had a problem recovering before. Why am I still so weak that I can barely stand sometimes? What is happening?" she asked out loud frustrated.

"You went through a lot Torra. I mean physically and emotionally damaging shit. Your body probably wasn't used to it and just needs time," he suggested.

Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't think that's it. I don't know Yusuke. I just don't feel right. Something's off," she admitted to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

Hatorra wasn't sure if she should be putting her fears on him. But Hiei wasn't there at the moment and Yusuke was asking.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm just tired," she lied.

Yusuke frowned.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked.

Hatorra nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you're right. My body just wasn't used to the amount of trauma. It'll heal in time," she said smiling.

Yusuke grinned at her.

"When are you going to realize that you really suck at lying?" he asked and Hatorra's eyes widened.

Yusuke chuckled.

"Just be honest with me. I can handle my fair share. I'm stronger than you're giving me credit for. Shame on you," he chided playfully.

Hatorra gave him a real smile and chuckled.

"Okay…honestly…I feel like I'm not healing at all," she admitted and Yusuke's eyes widened.

Hatorra's smile fell.

"Sometimes I feel stronger, like my ki is returning to me. Like this morning, I woke up and I felt fine. I actually felt like I was getting better. But then other times I feel like it's being sucked away and I feel so weak. It feels like it's being taken from me. My wounds are healed, but on the inside it hurts so much sometimes. I've never experienced this before so I don't know what it is and it leaves me concerned," she spoke quietly.

Yusuke took in the information and processed it all.

"You don't have any idea what it could be?" he asked and she shook her head.

"None," she confirmed.

Yusuke nodded.

"Well whatever it is, we're going to find out. We're going to the Makai and we're leaving tomorrow," he said firmly.

**YAY! Please try to give me reviews! I love them! **


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! I am slowing it down a bit because I'm trying to pull reviews out of ya! I love them and need them to fuel me! I love them! **

_**Previous Chapter:**__ "Well whatever it is, we're going to find out. We're going to the Makai and we're leaving tomorrow," he said firmly. _

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked shocked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah I'll go and pack some things tonight and we're all leaving tomorrow morning. We'll see what's going on with your recovery process and maybe look into Kat's healing problem. Also, Yukina can get looked over there as well. We'll be surrounded by two armies. We're making our move and we're making it now," he said and she stared at him.

"I want everyone to be safe again. Unfortunately, that may only be in the Makai. Please don't fight me on it," he said and Hatorra nodded.

"Hiei—" she started, but Yusuke already had that covered.

"—I'm already sending him a link. He knows and said he'll return sometime in the night," he said and Hatorra looked down.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"It's good that he's replying to you. He's shut me out completely," she said and Yusuke scratched his head.

"He's just…" Yusuke tried, but failed in looking for the word.

Hatorra smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you for listening Yusuke. I'm going to pack some of Kas's things," she said and headed upstairs.

Yusuke watched her go and sighed.

_I hope she's okay…_

Hatorra walked into Kas's room and sat on the bed with her daughter. Kas wiped at her tired eyes.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled and Hatorra smiled at her kindly.

"Sorry, I was speaking with Yusuke. We are leaving to the Makai tomorrow. I have to pack some things for us," she said bluntly, beginning to pack.

Kasei took it in and nodded.

"We'll be safe there right?" she asked and Hatorra nodded.

"Safer than here," she said truthfully.

"Mommy, are you okay? You don't look very well," Kas said frowning.

Hatorra nodded some.

"I'm f-fine Kas," she said uneasily.

Kasei stared at her mother.

"Mommy, I—" but she stopped as Hatorra's knees buckled and hit the rugged floor.

"Mommy!" Kasei yelled nervously, but Hatorra silenced her.

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance," she lied and looked at her daughter.

Hatorra grinned.

"I'm fine," she repeated, but Kasei looked unconvinced.

Hatorra nodded to the bed.

"Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," she said firmly.

Kas lay down and pulled the covers to her neck. She watched her mom carefully for a moment before falling to sleep. Hatorra looked at her daughter's sleeping form and sat on the floor leaning against the bed when she was sure she was asleep. She held her chest in slight discomfort before taking in a shaky breath and continuing to pack.

When she was finished, she walked outside and leaned against the wall. She covered her face with her hands and tried to get a hold of her emotions. She was shaking terribly and had a horrible cold chill running throughout her body. She let her hand fall to her stomach and took in a shaky breath.

_What's happening to me?_

She had a thought then. She walked downstairs and focused her ki. She opened her hand and concentrated.

_Nothing. _

Her eyes widened.

_I can't even form a simple attack._ _How is this possible? I had the ki before, I felt it! Where the hell is my ki?_

She growled viciously. She looked in the mirror and focused. She stared long and hard. Her eyes remained green.

_How could it be there one second and then just like that be gone the next? _

The next thing she knew her hand slammed into the mirror breaking it.

"Hatorra!" Yusuke yelled worried.

Hatorra turned slightly to see Yusuke and Hiei standing by the door. Hiei also wore a look of concern on his face. What had he just walked into? Hatorra sighed quietly and headed into the kitchen. The two men followed.

"What the hell was that about?" Yusuke asked watching her place her bloody hand under cold water.

Hatorra shook her head.

"It was nothing. I saw a spider," she lied.

Yusuke was about to speak when Hatorra put the now bloody rag down and headed for the door.

"Since you're here now you can watch Kasei. I am going out," she said quickly.

Hiei was by her in a second and grabbed her arm, but she yanked it away and growled angrily at him. Yusuke's eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the kitchen to leave the two to themselves.

"What's wrong with you? Where are you going?" he asked frowning.

Hatorra stared at him.

"Out for a run," she answered vaguely.

Hiei shook his head.

"Not now, not when they're still out there," he said sternly.

"You went out and didn't tell anyone where you were going. You even had the nerve to block me when I tried to find out!" she seethed.

She didn't know why she was so angry, but she felt enraged. Hiei's eyes lowered.

"I had to clear my head onna. I didn't want you seeing what was going through it," he admitted.

"That's fine. Now I need to clear mine and I don't want you to see what's going through it as well," she shot back.

Hiei stared at her. She was so hostile with him. She would always get mad at him when he did things like this, but never like this. She looked like she was about to attack him.

"Hatorra…are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Hatorra went to respond, but stopped. Her anger faded suddenly. She leaned against the wall. Hiei moved up to her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Hatorra shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. I feel like this is the longest night ever," she said softly.

Hiei carefully caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I took off and blocked you out. I just wanted to sort through my thoughts before I put it on you," he said and she nodded slowly.

"It's fine," she said leaning into his touch.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" she asked and headed out of the kitchen.

Hiei followed her up the stairs. He watched her carefully. She seemed a little off. She reached the top of the stairs and stumbled. Her knees didn't hit the floor as Hiei held her up. He steadied her.

"Hatorra, what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head, but he spoke first.

"Don't tell me everything's fine or that nothing is wrong. It's obvious that something is off. Tell me," he said firmly.

Hatorra stood silent.

"Why are you keeping this from me?" he asked upset.

She stared at him, thinking about what to say. She felt him open up a link and quickly shut it out. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You're blocking me out," he stated.

Hatorra went to move past him, but he blocked her way. She stopped and leaned against the wall.

_What is happening to me? Why can't I tell him? I'm worrying him. _

"I-I just need to collect myself…I'm just really tired," she tried weakly.

Hiei watched her and didn't move. Hatorra leaned against the wall and slumped. Hiei grabbed her again, keeping her up. She closed her eyes tightly.

"What's happening to you?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I-I'm so tired," she mumbled and he scooped her up and brought her into their room.

He laid her down carefully and sat next to her. Hatorra shook slightly. He felt her head, but sensed no fever. He brushed some hair out of her face and she smiled at him weakly.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he whispered distressed.

Hatorra felt sleep trying to consume her. She took in a deep breath.

"B-Because I don't k-know what's wrong with m-me," she said weakly and finally fell asleep.

Hiei stared at his mate wide eyed, running through his head the words she spoke.

**The Next Day…**

The group was packed and ready to go. Yukina rested comfortably on Kuwabara's back and Keiko stood close to Yusuke. The kids stood by their parents.

"When we get to the Makai, stay close and keep control of your youki until we reach my territory," Yusuke said firmly.

Everyone nodded.

"Be careful you idiots," Genkai said by her door waving them off.

The group reached the portal with no interference. They weren't sure whether to be happy or cautious about that.

**In the Makai…**

The group continued their trek through the Demon World without any problems. Hatorra trailed behind some after a while and Kasei was the first to notice. She stopped and waited for her mom to catch up.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked softly.

Hatorra smiled at her daughter's concern and felt a slight discomfort in her chest again. She patted her head gently.

"I think I may have a cold. I'm fine though," she said quietly.

"A cold? I've had a cold before. This must be a pretty bad one," she said and Hatorra nodded somewhat.

Kasei reached out and touched her mother's hand and gasped.

"Mommy, your hand is so cold," she said shocked.

Hatorra shrugged.

"I told you I'm just not feeling too well. It'll pass," she tried to comfort her daughter.

Kasei frowned slightly and held onto her mother's hand tightly.

"I'll warm it up for you," she said smiling suddenly.

Hatorra chuckled lightly. Hiei looked back from the group to see his mate and child trailing behind. He stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Mommy has a bad cold," Kasei answered for her.

Hiei eyed his mate carefully. She was extremely pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Hatorra smiled lightly trying to ignore another pang in her chest.

"I'm fine," she tried.

"So you keep saying," he shot back unconvinced.

Hatorra sighed lowly as the group continued on.

"We're almost there. A few more miles," Yusuke said firmly.

Keiko held his hand tightly as they walked in the front. Yukina had slept for most of the journey on Kuwabara's back, while Yuki stood close to his father. Kat dropped back to Hatorra as Hiei caught up with Kurama and Daisuke to speak with them.

"You look like total shit, Torra," Kat said smirking.

Kasei glared at her aunt and Kat chuckled. Hatorra rolled her eyes.

"She has a cold aunt Kat! Be nice to her!" Kasei chided.

Kat raised her hands in a playful defense.

"So sorry Kasei! I didn't mean it!" she laughed.

Hatorra grinned down at her daughter, who smiled back at her happily. She actually felt a little better. The group continued the trek to the palace. Before long, the night had started to fall upon the Makai.

"It's getting dark. We should make camp. We still have somewhat of a walk and the Makai at night is more…active," Yusuke tried to put it kindly.

"We've been hiding our spiritual pressure for some time now. If we sleep, it could spike unintentionally and cause attention. We could be ambushed. We should keep moving," Kurama said quietly.

Keiko squeezed Yusuke's hand tightly and he looked at her. She looked so nervous and it killed him. He wished she'd make a snide remark or hit him, like she always did. But she was so quiet. He hated it.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way. You won't be able to see in the pitch black," he said and she nodded quickly.

He hoisted her up on his back and huffed.

"Jeeze Keiko, what have you been eating?" he joked and looked back at her.

She hugged his neck and Yusuke sighed in defeat. Then the grip around his neck tightened as Keiko moved up to his ear.

"When we get to the palace, I'm going to smack you so hard," she whispered and Yusuke grinned.

_Success! She's back to normal._

They started walking again and soon the palace was in sight.

"Well, it's still far off, but at least we could see it now," Yusuke tried a bright side.

They were about to continue when Hatorra stopped suddenly. Her hand moved quickly to her stomach and her breath caught in her throat. No one had noticed yet that she had stopped following. She stood silent for a moment and then took in a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes widened as she felt her ki slightly rise and her eyes slowly changed to gold.

_What the hell is happening?_

The group turned quickly feeling her ki rise.

"Onna, lower your ki. Are you trying to get us killed?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Why are your eyes gold?" Kat asked quickly.

"Hatorra, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Kurama asked.

"Mommy, what happened?"

Hatorra closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_Lower your ki damn it!_

Hiei took a step forward, curious as to what the hell was going on, when Hatorra let out a gasp and dropped to her knees in pain. He was by her side in the next second kneeling down concerned.

"Mommy!" Kasei yelled, stepping forward, but Kat grabbed her and held her back.

Hiei took his wife's cheeks in his hands and lifted her head so that she would look at him. His eyes searched hers. Hatorra shook her head.

"I-I don't know what's happening…" she whispered, suddenly afraid.

"Daddy, help her!" Kas yelled worried.

Hiei took Hatorra's hand gently and placed it on his chest. She looked at him and he took in a deep breath.

"_**Just relax. It's alright. Feel my heart beat. Match yours with it,"**_ he linked soothingly.

Hatorra closed her eyes and focused on his heart beat. She counted the slow but strong, even beats of his heart. Soon her ki lowered and her heart beat matched his. She opened her eyes.

"W-What's happening to me?" she whispered and Hiei's eyes softened.

He touched her cheek tenderly.

"Let's get to the palace," he said and helped her to her feet.

Kasei went to run to her, but Hiei scooped her up and let her hang on his back.

"We need to get there now Yusuke," he said and Yusuke nodded as the group took off into a run.

No questions were asked, because no one had any answers.

**Please try to give me reviews! I love them! **


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Shocking twists and turns ahead! Thanks for all the reviews! Let's see if you can spot the hints in this chapter…**

**In Yusuke's Territory…**

They arrived at the palace without incident. Misa greeted the group at the door.

"Rooms are prepared for everyone and Mukuro will be heading here tomorrow to discuss a strategy," she informed him.

Yusuke grinned at the medic.

"Thanks Misa," he said and then turned to Keiko and Hideki.

"This is my wife Keiko and my son Hideki by the way," he said and Misa smiled politely.

"It is such an honor to meet my Lord's family," she said bowing slightly.

Keiko smiled and nodded slightly while Hideki grinned at her. Yusuke shook his finger at Misa.

"What did we talk about?" he scolded playfully.

Misa blushed slightly.

"Yusuke…It is an honor to meet Yusuke's family," she corrected and he grinned at her.

Keiko stared at the demon medic carefully before looking to her husband.

"Why don't you show us to our room Yusuke," Keiko said smiling and Yusuke nodded.

"Absolutely!" he replied and they headed further into the palace.

Misa watched them go and then turned to the other guests. She smiled when she saw Hatorra.

"Hatorra, I'm so happy to see you again and in much better condition I see," she said and Hatorra smiled at the medic.

"Better than before," she nodded.

"This is Hiei. He's Mukuro's second in command and will be staying with us as well as our daughter Kasei," she said and Misa nodded.

"Of course. She's so precious," Misa giggled and Kas flashed a grin.

She showed everyone to their rooms to be settled in. Before she left Hiei and Hatorra's room, Hatorra spoke.

"Misa, when you have a second, could I ask for a favor?" Hatorra whispered by the door.

Misa nodded.

"I'm free right now," she said and Hatorra turned to her mate and child.

"Finish getting settled in. I want to speak with Misa," she said smiling.

Hiei watched her leave, closing the door behind her. The two demon women walked down the halls. When they were far enough away Hatorra spoke.

"I haven't been feeling like myself lately," Hatorra confessed.

Misa looked at her and Hatorra shook her head.

"I don't know how to describe it so bear with me," she continued and Misa nodded.

"When I wake up in the morning, I feel good sometimes, but other times I feel completely drained. Sometimes my ki is intact and ready to go and other times it's not there at all. This has never happened to me before and I am becoming a little concerned," she whispered and Misa processed the information.

"Hmm, why don't you come with me to the medical unit and we'll check it out?" she suggested and Hatorra nodded.

**In the Medical Unit…**

Hatorra lay down on the cot and tried to relax. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't nervous. Misa gave her a warm smile and placed her hands over Hatorra's head.

"I'll start at the top and work my way down," she said and Hatorra nodded slightly.

Misa emitted a strong green glow from her hands and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, nothing in the brain," she said smiling some.

Hatorra sighed quietly. That was good news. Misa continued down. Everything seemed to be going well until Misa abruptly stopped over her stomach and frowned.

"That's odd," she whispered and Hatorra frowned nervously.

"What do you see?" Hatorra asked quickly.

Misa opened her eyes wide and looked at Hatorra.

"It's so very clear now. Stay here Hatorra. I need to run some tests immediately to see the progress," she said urgently.

Hatorra's eyes widened and she grabbed Misa's arm before the woman could leave.

"What's wrong with me?" Hatorra asked sternly.

Misa stared at the wolf demon intensely.

"You're pregnant. And you have been for a while now. The baby's been stealing your ki. I don't know why, but that's why I must run tests now. I have to make sure it's not causing permanent damage to your system," she said quickly and Hatorra let her go in shock.

Misa headed off into the other room to get the equipment she needed. Hatorra stared at her stomach.

_I'm pregnant? For a while now? That means I had to have been pregnant when we were kidnapped by Yomi; which means I was pregnant when I got hurt…_

Misa walked back in and placed a metal object on Hatorra's stomach.

"Let's see why this little one is extra hungry," she said and Hatorra tried to relax again.

Misa closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes Misa nodded and opened them.

"It's as I thought. When you were hurt badly in the Makai some days ago, the baby was wounded as well. Usually, a miscarriage would occur, but this little one is strong and incredibly smart. He or she began to take extra ki from you to heal itself. That's why sometimes you have your ki and then other times you have none. It's draining you to heal. I've looked at the child and it looks fully healed now. Hopefully, it will no longer take anymore ki from you," she said tensely.

Hatorra tried to process all the information.

"And if it continues to take my ki?" she questioned lowly.

Misa's eyes saddened.

"It could kill you," she said in a whisper.

Hatorra closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"H-How did I not know?" she mumbled upset.

Misa took Hatorra's hands and pried them from her face forcing Hatorra to look at her.

"It will be alright. We'll monitor the child while you stay here. On the bright side of this, he or she looks strong," Misa tried and Hatorra smiled weakly.

"Strong enough to kill me?" she asked and Misa smiled sadly.

"Let's not think that far—"

"—what do I do if it doesn't stop taking my ki?" Hatorra interjected.

Misa sighed softly.

"Well there are three things that could happen," she started.

Hatorra sat up and listened.

"One, we could try to get it to stop manually by binding it while it's still inside of you. It's a complicated procedure with high risks. It's also very painful and one or both of you could die," she explained and Hatorra paled.

"Two, you could try to fight it for control, but you could end up killing it or yourself in the process," she went on and Hatorra wasn't liking her odds.

"Or three…we could destroy it right now when it is still weak," she finished and Hatorra's eyes widened.

She stared at the demon medic. Misa shrugged.

"If it's killing you, the only way to stop it is to subdue it or kill it first," she said firmer and Hatorra took in a deep breath.

"How is your ki right now?" Misa asked.

Hatorra opened her eyes and they were gold.

"Fine," she said softly.

Her eyes returned to their green color.

"Are you going to tell your mate?" she asked quietly.

Hatorra thought about it.

"I suppose I should. I can't fight in this condition," she said and Misa nodded.

"An excellent decision," she said and Hatorra smiled at the medic kindly.

"Thank you Misa. Let's keep this between us though okay? For now?" she asked and Misa nodded quickly.

"Of course," she said and Hatorra left to her room.

She walked down the halls of Yusuke's mansion deep in thought. She let her hand absentmindedly touch her stomach lightly. She felt a warm feeling overcome her senses. She leaned against the wall letting her fingers glide over her stomach gently. She slid to the floor and sat down on the carpet by her door. She could feel Kasei sleeping in the room contently. She just couldn't go in yet.

_Do I have it in me to kill a child? My child? _

Hiei stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at his mate. He had seen her slide to the floor down the hall and had headed her way to make sure she was alright when he caught her last thought. He wasn't sure how to take what she had just said. Hatorra took in a deep breath and stood up when she noticed Hiei standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey," she said and smiled at him.

Hiei stared at her and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why were you thinking that?" he asked and Hatorra looked at him confused.

"Thinking what?" she asked.

Hiei took a step towards her.

"About killing a child…_our_ child," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"W-What?" she asked nervously.

Hiei stepped so that he was in front of Kasei's door, blocking her from it. Hatorra backed up in shock as she felt his ki flare up slightly.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked shocked by his actions.

"I asked you a question," he said dangerously low.

Yusuke and the group stopped in the hallway. They were waiting on Hiei and Hatorra in the meeting room. When the two didn't show, they went to look for them. They felt Hiei's ki rise and now stared at the two mates, not knowing what was going on. They could feel the tension between the two.

"Are you going to attack me?" she asked honestly.

Hiei stared at her, his face blank of emotion. He looked at her like she was an opponent.

"H-Hiei, I wasn't—" she took a step closer and Hiei instinctively let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

Hatorra's eyes widened and she stepped back, her back hitting the opposite wall. Hiei's eyes widened at his own actions. He never meant to reach for the hilt. It was just instinct.

"What the hell is going on?" Kat yelled, fearing for her two friends.

"What's happened?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke stared at the two in shock. He never thought Hiei would raise his sword against her. Misa shook her head.

"He's got it wrong," she whispered and Yusuke looked at her.

The door opened slowly and Kasei poked her head out.

"What's going on out here?" she asked tiredly.

She smiled at her parents.

"Mommy, you came back," she said about to walk up to Hatorra when Hiei stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Kasei frowned slightly and Hatorra took a step forward. Hiei glared at her and she shot one back at him.

"I wasn't thinking that about Kasei. Let's just go somewhere where we can talk and I'll explain," she tried calmly.

Kasei looked up at her dad.

"Dad, I want to go to mom," she said uncertainly.

Hiei shook his head.

"Go back inside and do not come out until I say," he said and Hatorra bit her lip in frustration.

Misa pushed to the front.

"You've got it wrong!" she yelled out.

Kasei took the distraction as an opportunity and maneuvered her way out of Hiei's grip. She went towards her mother quickly, afraid of what was happening. Hatorra reached out to take hold of her when Hiei pinned her against the wall. Gasps were heard throughout the hallway.

"Stop!"Kasei screamed and covered her face.

The other children had come out and Dai grabbed Kasei and pulled her to him away from her parents. Hatorra stared at Hiei wide eyed.

"Tell me why you were thinking those thoughts," he said angrily.

"Because I'm pregnant and the child is slowly killing me," she said quickly and her eyes turned to gold as she shoved him off.

Hiei's back hit the opposite wall and his eyes widened in shock. Hatorra tried to catch her breath. She felt like she was being suffocated. The group was frozen and silent. Suddenly, before anyone could react, Hatorra transformed into her wolf form and raced down the hall disappearing around the corner.

"Mommy!" Kasei cried and Hideki pulled her into him as she cried.

He made sure to wipe her tears before they turned into gems. Hiei stared down the hall completely stunned to even think coherently. Misa wiped at her eyes and turned on her heels and fled in the other direction down the hall.

"Misa, where are you going?" Yusuke called after her.

"She's pregnant Yusuke! She's not thinking! I have to make sure she doesn't head for the gates to leave the safety of our territory!" she yelled and Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he said and took off to help.

Kurama and Kat gathered the children.

"Take them to our room and watch them. I will help find her," Kurama said firmly.

Kat nodded.

"Bring her back Kurama," she pleaded.

Kurama nodded and took off after Yusuke. Kat took the children to her room. Hiei couldn't move. His mind was racing. Then he looked up and flitted out of the hallway.

**Did you like it? Review! Please give me Reviews! I adore them! **


	20. Chapter 20

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! **

**It's a longer chapter, eh?**

**It was updated pretty quickly, right?**

**Shocking twists and turns ahead of course!**

**Lots of stuff going on in this chapter so pay close attention because s**t hits the fan!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You gave me exactly what I needed! You got the brain working and I hope you love it!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating so quickly- I got a permanent job and it's kicking my butt. I will try really hard to update more often and keep the chapters somewhat long-I read all the comments and take them very seriously! You guys ALL keep me moving and writing! I actually reread some comments and was like 'I have to get on this now!' Though I do like to leave cliffhangers so sometimes they have to be a bit shorter! ^.^**

_**Last Chapter: **__"Bring her back Kurama," she pleaded. _

_Kurama nodded and took off after Yusuke. Kat took the children to her room. Hiei couldn't move. His mind was racing. Then he looked up and flitted out of the hallway. _

Hatorra raced down the halls and jumped through an opened window. She needed air and she needed it quick. Her paws hit the dirt and she stumbled and fell. She rolled to a stop in the middle of Yusuke's territory. She was panting heavily and her eyes were wild.

_I need to try to calm down…_

Soon, her panting came under control and she rested on the ground contently. As she rested she felt the ground moving beneath her. She made sure to shut everything out and close her mind off. She remained in her wolf form and didn't move.

"Hatorra!" a voice cried.

She didn't even bother picking her ears up.

_I can't believe he thought I meant Kasei…he actually thought I was thinking of killing her…_

Yusuke's face appeared before her gold eyes. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, letting his hand rest on her head.

Hatorra didn't want to worry him. He didn't think she wanted to kill Kasei. She turned her head and licked his hand kindly before resting it on the ground again. Yusuke sighed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked calming some.

The wolf stared at him with her golden eyes, but made no move to respond. Yusuke gently rubbed her head.

"So you're knocked up again, huh?" he asked and the wolf let out a low whine.

Yusuke nodded.

"We'll handle it like usual. Don't worry so much," he smiled, but Misa touched his shoulder.

"It's not that simple Yusuke," she said quietly.

He looked at her confused. Misa looked to Hatorra for permission before speaking. She then explained to Yusuke what the situation was. When she finished, his eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"W-What are you gonna do?" he asked the wolf nervously.

The wolf stared off into the distance. What she wouldn't have given for a run through the woods. She took in a deep breath and huffed.

_What __**am I**__ gonna do?_

It was a good question. She slowly stood back up. Yusuke pet her fur gently.

"Kat and Keiko are with the kids. Why don't you change back and we can all sit and talk about this?" he suggested and Hatorra sighed and transformed.

She stood up and looked at Yusuke, who offered her a weak smile. Then her wolf ears picked up something.

"Do you hear whistling?" she asked and Yusuke and Misa frowned.

"No, why?" he asked looking to Misa, who shook her head.

Hatorra shook it off.

"I think I'm losing my mind," she joked and Yusuke and Misa chuckled.

They all turned back to the mansion and watched as it blew up.

Hatorra's eyes widened in terror as she watched the mansion become consumed in roaring flames and smoke. Then she heard more whistling.

"It's bombs. They're bombing us Yusuke!" Misa yelled turning to see an army rushing their way.

Yusuke turned to Hatorra quickly.

"Get everyone out of the mansion and take them away from here! Try to reach Mukuro!" he yelled to her and she nodded quickly.

Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"Hatorra, make sure to—"

The ground shook beneath them and then rose up. Hatorra let out a yelp as something hard connected with her head and then everything went black.

**Time Unknown…**

Hatorra's eyes opened slowly. Sound returned to her ears. Explosions and yelling. Smell returned to her nose. Blood. Sight returned to her eyes. Demons everywhere. Pain shot through her skull as her eyes shifted. A body lay on top of her. She froze slightly before realizing she didn't know who it was, only that the demon was dead. She pushed him off and sat up becoming dizzy immediately. A demon dropped next to her, an arrow sticking out of his head. She covered her mouth.

_I'm in the middle of a war! The mansion...it blew up. The kids!_

She forced herself to her feet and held her head. She felt the dried blood matting some of her hair to her scalp. She skimmed over the battlefield trying to find a familiar face. Yusuke and Misa, who she remembered being close to her, were nowhere to be seen.

"Aunt Hatorra!" a strangled cry came from her left.

She turned just in time to see Daisuke go down with a demon. He held the vicious thing back while it tried to snap at him. Hatorra's eyes widened and she raced over to him. Her canines grew as she launched herself at the demon and bit into his neck, causing him to shriek. She ripped out his jugular, her eyes burning gold as she dropped him to the ground. She walked over and grabbed Daisuke by the shoulders.

"On your feet Dai! Are you alright?" she asked him.

The young boy was bloodied, but he managed a nod.

"Where are the others?" she called scanning the land, making sure no one was too close to them.

Daisuke shook his head.

"W-We got separated," he mumbled in shock.

Hatorra nodded and kissed his forehead quickly.

"We're going to find them! We're going to be okay! Just stay by me alright?" she yelled over the screaming and burning flames.

A few stray tears escaped his eyes as he nodded. They took off for the burning palace careful to keep their ki hidden and their faces down. If they were recognized they'd become targets. Hatorra's heart was racing. She scanned the battlegrounds with her wolf eyes.

"Are we going to go in the palace?" Daisuke had to yell as the roaring flames grew louder.

Hatorra nodded.

"We have too! They could still be in there!" she yelled back to him.

They were about to head for the door when there was a loud rumbling.

"It's coming down!" a demon shrieked and demons began running off away from the palace.

Hatorra's eyes widened watching the large palace quiver and begin to fall. She turned and grabbed Daisuke.

"We have to get out of this zone! Hold onto me!" she yelled and transformed into the white wolf.

Daisuke climbed onto the back and she took off.

"What are we gonna do now?" he screamed holding onto her tightly.

"I can't leave Kas and the others behind!" Hatorra spoke and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"You can talk in this form?" he called and Hatorra sighed inwardly.

She ran past hundreds of fleeing demons.

"Yes, let's keep that between us though," she said quickly.

"I don't think Kas and the others are in the tower! We got out when the attack first started! But then we were hit when a bomb landed nearby! When I woke up I was alone!" he yelled.

The palace crumbled causing smoke and ash to rise, hiding them from all eyes. Daisuke coughed and buried his face in her fur.

"You can see through this?" he called.

"Yes! Don't breathe this in! Stay close to my fur; it'll protect your face!" Hatorra called back.

Daisuke nodded into her fur.

"_**Kas? Kas, can you hear me?" **_she linked.

There was a small pause before…

"_**M-Mommy?"**_ Kas linked back.

_She's alive. Thank goodness._

"_**Mommy, where are you? Is Dai with you? Hideki and Yuki are with me. Mommy, please come get us! We're hiding in the rubble…"**_ the young girl linked back.

"_**I'm coming right now Kas! Just hang on! I have Dai with me! We're coming! Where in the rubble?"**_ she linked and made a U-turn.

"What are you doing?" Dai asked and Hatorra sped up, pushing her legs to go faster.

"I know where Kas and the others are!" she responded quickly.

"_**A lot of demons are fighting by us and I don't see daddy or anybody! Please hurry mommy! Hideki's hurt and I don't know what to do!" **_she linked afraid.

Fear crept into Hatorra's chest.

"_**It's alright! Everything will be alright, but I need to find you! Tell me something where I can identify your location!"**_ she said firmly.

There was another small pause and Hatorra was about to speak again when Kas spoke up.

"_**I see you! Turn to your right!"**_ she linked and Hatorra skidded and turned sharply to her right.

She was about to ask what to do next when Kasei jumped out of the rubble with Yuki. Hideki's arm was draped over Yuki's shoulders. The boy was clearly holding him up. Hatorra stopped only for a moment.

"Get on my back now!" she yelled at them and Daisuke helped Yuki pull Hideki on her.

Kasei transformed into her black wolf form.

"You're carrying too much! I'll run beside you!" she said quickly and Hatorra looked at her.

"Stay close. We're heading to the forest. Don't stop unless I do," she commanded.

"What about daddy?" she yelled and Hatorra shook her head.

"You're father is capable of handling himself! I have to make sure you kids are safe! Now follow!" she snapped and Kasei nodded.

The two wolves took off, the white one carrying the three boys on her back. They were close to the entrance to the forest when a demon struck out and took Kasei off her feet. The young pup went crashing to the ground and tumbled with the demon. Hatorra growled venomously and charged the demon raising his blade about to kill her daughter. She tackled him, causing the boys to fall off of her back and rolled with him a few feet away disappearing into the smoke that still polluted the air.

"M-Mom!" Kasei yelped.

Daisuke sat up and went over to Hideki. He draped the young boys shoulder over his own and rose with him.

"What do we do?" Yuki cried nervously.

"She'll come back for us. I know it," Daisuke mumbled.

The kids waited, hidden within the smoke, trying to stay alert. Suddenly, the white wolf reappeared, blood coating her fur. Kasei's red eyes widened.

"M-Mom…" she trailed off unable to take her eyes off all the blood.

"G-Get on my back! We need to move now!" she commanded and Daisuke and Yuki got Hideki on before climbing on.

Hatorra clenched her teeth as the kids situated themselves on her back. She turned to Kasei.

"Let's go! Keep up!" she yelled and the group disappeared into the forest.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Kasei dropped to the ground panting heavily. Hatorra turned to her daughter and stopped running. She hurried to her side nudging her muzzle with her wet nose.

"Kas?" Hatorra called and Kasei glanced up at her.

Daisuke lifted his head up.

"It's getting dark. We've been moving for hours. Let's find somewhere to stay for the night," he suggested and Hatorra let them slip off her back.

Kasei transformed into her human form and stood up weakly. She was about to fall again when Daisuke caught her and scooped her up.

"I'll carry her," he said and Hatorra smiled in thanks.

She walked over to Yuki, who was holding Hideki up. The boy was unconscious. Hatorra kneeled down and touched the boy's face.

"He's cold, but breathing. You're right, we need to find shelter," she said and picked him up.

She held Yusuke's son close to her and her wolf eyes scanned the darkness.

"There," she said seeing a cave overlooking a cliff.

The group got to the cave and Daisuke let a couple of seeds drop from his pocket. They sprouted and lit up, creating a dim light within the cave. She lay Hideki down, close to the plant and furthest from the entrance to the cave. Her eyes scanned his wounds. The one on his arm was the deepest.

"How did this happen?" she asked the group.

Kasei sniffed, causing Hatorra to look at her daughter.

"Because of me," she muttered and Yuki shook his head.

"Don't say that Kasei," he tried, but she shook her head.

"When we got separated we looked for somewhere to hide. We ran into a demon and he charged me. Hideki took the hit for me instead," she said wiping her wet eyes.

Hatorra processed the information.

"I'll clean and wrap his arm tightly. All the other cuts look shallow," she said ripping off her sleeve.

Yuki walked up to her and froze a stone. Kasei stepped forward and touched it. Hatorra's eyes widened as the frozen stone began to melt. She cleaned Hideki's wound and then bandaged it tightly.

_The bleeding stopped at least…_

Everyone tried to get settled. Hatorra bandaged her wounds carefully, also managing to stop the blood. She cleaned up Daisuke, Kasei, and Yuki next. Thankfully, their injuries were minor. Hatorra turned slightly and looked out of the entrance to the cave. Her eyes widened. Fire and smoke covered most of Yusuke's territory. They had gotten out just in time.

"Do you think the others got out alright?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Sure they did. My dad likes fire," Kasei said trying to sound confident.

Hatorra looked to Daisuke. The oldest boy stood quiet watching the flames tear through the territory.

"Dai…they'll be alright," Kasei said walking up to him and taking his hand in hers.

Daisuke looked at his cousin briefly before looking back out at the burning land.

"Yeah…" he whispered and gave her hand a squeeze letting her know he'd be alright.

She smiled weakly and walked back over to Hatorra. Yuki sat against the wall watching Hideki for a short while before closing his eyes. Kasei sat near her mother.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hatorra asked her daughter softly.

Kasei nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. Dai found me first and then we found the others. He got us all out of the mansion alive. He saved us all mommy. But then we got separated. He got a demon to chase after him so we could escape. He was going to die for us. I'm worried about him," she said in a whisper.

Hatorra's eyes widened slightly before they lowered. To be so young and ready to die. He shouldn't have had to do that. She touched her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"Are you mad at daddy?" she whispered uneasily.

Hatorra sighed lightly and shook her head.

"No, not anymore. Now I just want him here with us," she admitted.

Kasei nodded.

"You're having another baby," Kasei stated more than asked.

Hatorra shrugged.

"With what's happened…I'm not even sure anymore," she admitted weakly.

"Are you okay with it if I still am?" she asked and Kasei looked away almost angrily.

"Not if it keeps hurting you," she said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

She looked just like her father in that moment. Kasei reached out and touched Hatorra's stomach.

"If you're still in there, stop hurting mommy. Get stronger on your own. Stop stealing her ki," Kasei spoke to her stomach sternly.

Hatorra would have laughed if it was any other situation. But instead she just watched as Kas let her small fingers graze over her stomach.

"If you hurt her again, I promise that when you're born, I'm gonna kick your ass," she said and Hatorra couldn't hold back anymore.

A small laugh escaped her lips and tears rolled down her eyes. Kasei looked up shocked.

"Mommy, are you hurt?" she asked quickly.

Hatorra shook her head and held her arms out towards her daughter.

"No, now come here," she said and Kasei crawled into her arms happily.

"You're gonna be the best big sister ever," she said and Kasei grinned at her.

She waited until Kasei fell asleep to slowly sit up and make her way to the entrance of the cave. She sat carefully next to Daisuke.

"You should be resting. You're wounds are pretty bad," he said not looking at her.

Hatorra nodded and looked out into the burning territory.

"You can't put out those flames from here, no matter how intently you watch them," she said and he looked at her.

"I'm just…thinking…" he trailed off unsure if he should tell her.

Hatorra stared at him, waiting.

"I'm thinking we should infiltrate Shura's territory," he admitted and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Dai…" she whispered shocked.

"He needs to be removed from the equation now. He's causing too much chaos and we already have those two stronger demons to think about," he said leaning against the wall of the cave.

"What's your plan?" Hatorra asked quietly.

Daisuke shook his head.

"We can't stay here past tomorrow, so we should rest up. In the morning we should move south towards Mukuro's territory. Hopefully everyone else is there and safe…though I have my doubts," he said lowering his eyes.

Hatorra draped her arm around her nephew and pulled him close to her.

"That's a very good plan Dai. You did well," she said to him and he sighed and leaned into her tiredly.

"You shouldn't be making such heavy decisions such as sacrificing yourself for the group. You're still so young. Rest now, I'll take watch for the rest of the night," she said and he went to protest as his eyes slid shut.

Hatorra watched him fall asleep and then looked to the territory. She opened her link. It was worth a try.

"_**H-Hiei?" **_she linked almost inaudibly.

There was silence on the other line and she closed her eyes tightly.

"_**Hatorra? Where are you? Are you alright? Do you have Kasei?"**_ Hiei linked back quickly.

Hatorra's eyes snapped opened and her heart beat faster.

"_**Y-Yes she's with me. I have all the children. We're away from the territory,"**_ she linked back.

"_**That's good. Where are you?" **_

"_**We're in a cave overlooking Yusuke's territory. Are you alright? Are there any others with you?" **_she linked as fast as she could.

When she received no answer she panicked slightly.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared at the entrance of the cave startling her. She grasped onto Daisuke tightly and growled viciously. She let her gold eyes scan the darkness.

"It's me," Kat said quickly and Hatorra's eyes widened.

Daisuke woke up and his eyes widened as well.

"Mom!" he yelled surprised and shot up hugging her.

She hugged him back tightly closing her eyes. Hatorra stood up slowly.

"How'd you—"

"—Hiei told me where you guys were. He linked it to me and told me to meet with you. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stood back to fight my mother and Hiroku," she said uneasily.

Hatorra gasped.

"They were there?" she said startled.

Kat nodded.

"Working with Shura," she revealed and Hatorra felt sick.

"They could need help—"

"—no Hatorra. Let them handle it. They were holding their own when they told me to go. We have to head towards Mukuro's palace. She's been notified and has a strong hold up for us," she explained.

Hatorra managed a nod. Kat grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"They're going to be okay," she tried.

"What about Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina?" she asked quickly, after remembering hearing nothing about them.

Kat's eyes lowered and she shook her head.

"We can't find them," she whispered and Hatorra's face drained of all color.

Kat turned and looked behind Hatorra.

"But I'm sure they're fine," she tried to comfort a tearful Yuki.

She looked to Hideki. Hatorra turned to her.

"We need to get him proper treatment. I know you can't heal, but can you see if I tied it right?" she asked and Kat nodded quickly walking over to him.

"The bad thing is that someone probably followed me here. I wasn't hiding my ki too well. We should leave now," Kat said checking his bandage and nodding.

Hatorra looked out from the entrance.

"Then we will move. Does this cave have a back entrance?" she asked and Daisuke shook his head.

"Well then let's make one," she said quickly.

"Well alright," Kat said and froze the back wall before putting her foot through it.

It shattered into millions of tiny frozen pieces.

Hatorra picked up Hideki as Kasei stood by her side, Yuki on the other.

"Stay together now at all times," she said and turned.

"Dai, what are you doing?" she asked and Daisuke dropped several seeds at the entrance of the cave.

"Leaving them a good bye present," he said quietly and they all took off out the back.

When a few demon soldiers reached the top of the cave and stepped on the seeds, vines sprung out attacking them and wrapping them up.

"What'd you leave for them Dai?" Kas asked curiously.

"Man eating vines," Daisuke smirked as screams could be heard from the cave.

Hatorra and Kat sweat dropped.

_Maybe Kas isn't the scariest of them all…_

**Did you like it? Review! Please give me Reviews! I adore them! Again, thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Again, sorry for the delay. I wish I could turn life off and just write, but alas, I cannot. One day…maybe. **

**ALSO: This is one chapter closer to the end, which could mean the next chapter is the final chapter or there may be two chapters left depending on how I divide them. I wish I could continue it forever, but all things must end and I do not want to drag it out. That would be awful! I am working on some other fanfics so please stay tuned.**

**And now the beginning of the end…**

**In Mukuro's Territory…**

The group arrived at the temple and was greeted by Mukuro at the gates.

"I have medics waiting in the palace. Take him there," she said firmly, seeing the injured young boy in Hatorra's arms.

Hatorra didn't have the strength to respond and headed into the palace silently. Mukuro, Kat and the kids followed behind her. She walked into the palace and the medics stepped forward with a stretcher.

"Please set him here," a soft spoken medic spoke up.

Risa stared at him uneasily before setting the boy down carefully.

"Hideki!" a soft voice yelled and Hatorra's head snapped up.

Keiko came running down the halls with Kuwabara and Yukina behind her.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuki yelled and ran to them quickly.

He was in their arms in seconds. Hatorra felt relief flood her body. They had made it to the palace safely. Keiko brushed back Hideki's hair as he lay on the stretcher.

"He'll be fixed in no time. The rehabilitation tank is ready to go. Wounds like this will only take several minutes to heal," Mukuro tried to comfort her.

And it worked. Her words eased everyone's mind.

"Thank you Hatorra," Keiko said grabbing the wolf demon's hand tightly and squeezing.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

Hatorra smiled and squeezed it back gently.

"No need for that Keiko," she said quietly and Keiko followed the medics with Hideki down the hall.

Yukina held Yuki close and turned to her sister-in-law.

"I'll take the children and begin healing their wounds. There minor, but it's better that they don't have them," she smiled and Hatorra hugged her tightly.

It had been a while since the ice maiden was back to her normal self.

"I'll go with you," Kat said following Yukina and the kids.

Kasei grabbed Hatorra's hand.

"Mom, come," she said softly and Hatorra smiled.

"You go, I'll catch up," she said and Kasei nodded and followed the others.

Hatorra turned to Kuwabara and Mukuro.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked weakly.

Mukuro shook her head.

"Not for some time now. But I will check again," she said heading off into another room.

Kuwabara and Hatorra stood in silence for a moment.

"How did you get here?" Hatorra asked suddenly.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"It wasn't by choice," he huffed and Hatorra frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I woke up here with Keiko and Yukina. Someone brought us here. The last I remember was a bright light, a deafening sound, and then the floor fell out from under me in the palace. I was next to Yukina at the time. That's it. Then I woke up and I was here. I tried to go back out to find you guys and the kids...but Mukuro...well you know how she is," he said and Hatorra chuckled.

"Yes I do," she nodded.

"So we waited. And not patiently," he said shaking his head.

"I'm glad it was you who found them all Torra. It's not that I don't think the others would have been fine with them, but I've seen you with them all before…" he trailed off and Hatorra realized what he was saying.

"The tapes of our old future…" she murmured and he nodded.

"That was all I could think about, all I kept telling myself. If Hatorra finds them then they'll be alright," he said as if preparing a mantra.

"And then you showed up…with the kids. I was relieved and yet not so surprised. I know the lengths you'd go to protect them. Know that I would go those lengths as well," he said and she nodded quickly.

"I know that Kuwabara. Trust me," she whispered watching the front door.

"You think they're okay?" he asked and Hatorra didn't take her eyes off the door.

"I don't know I can't get a link of any of them. Either way...we need to discuss something," she said turning to him.

Kuwabara's eyes widened seeing a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I'm listening," he said uneasily.

"I think we should plan our next move and I'd like it to be our final," she said and his eyes bulged.

"Torra..." he whispered stunned.

"I'm done messing around. He's playing with us and it's time we put an end to it," she snapped angrily.

Kuwabara stared at her shocked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a short pause.

"Infiltration and complete annihilation," she said without hesitation.

"Destroy everything?" he gasped.

"And watch it burn," she said and Kuwabara sweat dropped.

She resembled her mate in that moment.

"How would we do that? You and Kat are pregnant and the guys, we don't even know—"

Suddenly, the doors to the palace flew open and medics came running in.

"Lord Mukuro! We have them! We need to get them into the tank now! They're in really bad shape!" a medic yelled.

Hatorra's eyes widened and she ran over to the medics.

"Hiei?" she yelled seeing her mate lying on one of the stretchers.

He wasn't moving, his hand dangled lifelessly off the side causing her to panic.

"He's still breathing," Misa said firmly.

Hatorra glanced at Misa before looking back at Hiei. Yusuke's head medic was cut up and bloody, but alive.

"I got them all breathing again. But we need those tanks!" she yelled to another medic.

Mukuro walked up to them her eye wide.

"Take them into the room and have them prepped for the tanks immediately," she said firmly.

Hatorra followed seeing Yusuke and Kurama also being taken back. They're wounds were deep and they were also unconscious. Kat came out and covered her mouth.

"Kurama!"

She rushed over to him quickly. The kids peeked out from the room. Kasei's eyes were wide with terror. All their eyes were.

"Go back in the room and wait for us!" Hatorra snapped and they all rushed into the room closing the door.

She walked into the room with the rehabilitation tanks and watched as the three men were put in. She saw that Hideki was out and awake in his mother's arms. Her eyes widened seeing her husband brought in. Hideki pulled away from her.

"Dad!" he yelled panicked.

"Let them put him in the tank Hideki. The faster they do that, the faster they have to heal," Hatorra said firmly and Hideki stopped and watched.

When the three men were set up, Hatorra looked to Hideki.

"They're going to be a while," she said and headed for the kids room.

Hideki followed while Keiko stood in the room watching Yusuke get prepped for the tank.

"Aunt Torra wait up!" he caught up with her.

Hatorra stared straight ahead as she walked. She was on a mission, he knew. They walked into the room where all the kids sat waiting. Hideki was greeted warmly by them, Kasei kissing his cheek a little too passionately for her mother's taste. Hideki now had a permanent blush planted on his face.

"You all said you wanted in on this fight, that you wanted to help, right?" she asked and they nodded quickly.

"Well as you saw, our fighters, your dads our hurt pretty bad and though I have every confidence they will live, we can no longer continue waiting," she continued.

"We need to strike," Daisuke said and Hatorra nodded.

"And you want our help? You're having a baby Aunt Torra," Yuki said fearfully.

Hatorra nodded again.

"Yes, but what good is bringing a baby into a world like this?" she whispered and their eyes lowered sadly.

"You're strong individuals in your own right, but as a group you could grow to be unstoppable. If we strike and are able to cut off the head of this beast, then the rest of the body won't know what to do," she said.

"Kill Shura and his army are without a leader," Kasei whispered and Hatorra nodded again.

"What do you need us to do?" Hideki said determined.

Hatorra smiled weakly. Was she doing the right thing?

"I need to know you four can work together as a team," she started.

"I need to know that you're ready for this. I need you to know that there will be a lot of blood and death and I need you to be okay with that. I need you to understand that there is a possibility that people will die on both sides," she said quickly.

They tried to hold their brave faces together. Hatorra's eyes softened.

"Courage isn't about being brave. It's about being nervous and doing it anyway," she said and they seemed to relax a bit.

"We're ready," Kasei said firmly and Hatorra smiled at her.

"Then follow me," she said and held her finger up to her lips.  
>The kids followed her out of the room quietly. They headed down the hall and turned almost bumping right into Mukuro.<p>

"And where are all of you going?" she asked and Hatorra tensed.

"I'm taking them to see their dads," Hatorra lied.

Mukuro smirked and pulled out a small bag from her pocket.

"Then you'll want to take this with you, in case of an emergency only," she said and Hatorra stared at the mechanical demon lord.

She held out her hand and Mukuro dropped the small pouch into it.

"Use it wisely and I'd hurry up and make that visit...before the others show up," she whispered and walked off.

"She knows," Daisuke whispered.

Hatorra nodded.

"And she's letting us go, so come on," she said and they ran out into the open.

**Did you like it? Probably only two chapters remain so please keep reviewing! You guys have been spectacular! I adore all of you! **


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! So the way I've worked it is that there will be two more chapters after this one if I planned this right. **

_**PREVIOUSLY:**__ "And she's letting us go, so come on," she said and they ran out into the open._

**In Gandara...  
><strong>  
>Hatorra and the kids had made it with no problems to Shura's territory.<p>

"What's the plan?" Yuki asked and Hatorra looked at them before hugging them all.

"I'm leaving Shura to you. Use the sewer systems to get to his room. I will draw every demon I can out into the open as a distraction," she murmured.

Kasei's eyes widened in terror.

"No!" she gasped and Hatorra held up her finger, silencing her.

"We didn't come this far to turn back now. I trust you with my life and you guys will do fine," she said and took the pouch out.

"Here," she said tying it to Kasei's belt.

"Keep this close. I don't know what it is, but Mukuro seemed adamant that we take it so hang on to it," she whispered.

"Wait for my signal and then slip into the sewers because they will survey the area above. You all have your weapons and skills. Use them," she said firmly.

Then she pulled them all into another hug.

"I love you all so much," she whispered lovingly.

Kasei held onto her longer.

"Don't die mom. I love you," she whispered.

Hatorra held her closer and then pulled away.

"I'm expecting to see all of you when this is over. Don't hold back on anyone," she said and they all nodded.

She stood up, took one last look at them all, and stepped over onto Shura's territory. She walked right up to the training grounds where the army rested. Hiroku and Isome stood up quickly, shocked to see the lone wolf. Hatorra noticed they were hurt.

_Good._

"What are you doing—"

Isome never finished as Hatorra decapitated three demons viciously. Her eyes flared gold and she pulled out a machete like weapon flipping it in her hand. She smirked and held up the machete. The army charged as well as Hiroku and Isome. No one saw the kids slip into the sewers.

They traveled the sewer system quickly. Hatorra was right. She effectively dragged out every demon. The sewers were empty.

"Kas, why don't you go upfront? Use your nose to smell him out," Daisuke said quietly.

Kasei took in a sniff and stuck out her tongue.

"It smells bad down here," she whined turning down a corridor.

"But you have a scent?" Hideki asked and she nodded.

"It's faint, but getting stronger. We're close," she said and they continued following her.

They made a couple of more turns before she stopped abruptly. She looked up at a grate in the ceiling.

"He's up there. That's his room. The scent is heavy here," she said quietly.

Yuki took in a deep breath.

"Are you guys ready? I mean we have to kill him," he said looking at them.

Kasei growled at him lowly.

"My mom is out there fighting hundreds of demons so that we could get to this point. We're so close. We can't turn back now. If we do, she's going to die for nothing," Kasei snapped in a hushed voice.

"She's not going to die at all Kasei," Hideki said firmly.

Kasei stared at him weakly.

"Let's do this and then go help her down there," Daisuke said and then they started up towards the grate.

Hatorra slashed another demon down. Isome and Hiroku were keeping their distance waiting for that one chance. That was all they needed really. But Hatorra wouldn't give it to them anytime soon. Her fangs and nails were sharper and longer. Her ears were up and her eyes were blazing gold.

Hiroku frowned.

"Why is she doing this? I know we did not kill those men we fought. Where are her friends?" he asked confused.

"Who cares Hiroku, really? She's the one we want and she's here. Once she's dead we'll take this territory and move on to the next," she hissed.

Hatorra focused on every demon that attacked her. Now and then a blade or claw would connect with her body, but she held strong and kept fighting. Shura was about to walk to the window to see what all the fuss was about when four figures emerged from the grate. Shura's eyes widened and he went to call for help, but Kasei was on him quick, pinning him to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that," she growled.

Daisuke pulled out a small seed from his hair and placed it by the door.

"If anyone comes in they'll be consumed by my vine eaters," he said in a deadly tone.

"What do you want?" Shura asked nervously.

Kasei frowned. Why did he look so scared?

"I want to rip your jugular out," she whispered and it looked like the boy was going to cry.

"Easy Kas," Daisuke said firmly.

Kas grabbed Shura by one of his horns.

"Maybe I'll just settle for an ear," she seethed and the boys realized who the scariest one in the group was.

"Just tell me what you want!" Shura yelled afraid.

"Why are you so afraid?" Hideki asked curiously.

Everyone looked to him.

"You've caused an all out war. You have demons fighting for you, hundreds of them. You've fought in the Makai Tournament. Yet you look terrified of us," he said unsure.

Shura's eyes were wide with terror.

"They killed my father...they made me watch. Then they told me what to do from there with regards to this war. I swear I didn't want to, but they were stronger than me. They killed my dad!" he cried and Kasei's eyes widened.

All their eyes did. Daisuke grabbed Shura and pulled him to his feet as Kasei slipped off him.

"Here's what I want you to do..." he said smirking slightly.

Hatorra almost hit the ground, but forced herself to stay on her feet. Blood gushed from her wounds and she was becoming tired.

_I hope they made it..._

_**"Hatorra, where are you?"**_a link opened up.

_Hiei..._

She didn't answer him. She couldn't. Her focus couldn't be swayed. Thank god he was awake and he sounded alright. Suddenly a loud stern voice filled the air.

"Stop your attack on her at once!" Shura yelled from the balcony.

The army halted and looked up to their leader. Hatorra stumbled back, but also looked up. Shura began to sweat. He turned and eyed the four behind him. Kasei dug her nails into his leg and he yelped.

"Your death will be far more painful if you do not do this, that I promise," she seethed.

Shura looked back out at the crowd.

"She is not our enemy! We've been tricked! They are the enemy! They killed my father, your leader! Kill them at once!" he yelled in his most authoritative voice.

The army roared to life and charged Isome and Hiroku. Hatorra couldn't believe her ears. Kasei pulled her nails out of Shura's leg and backed up.

"Please...I never wanted this to happen..." he whispered solemnly.

"Rose whip rope," Daisuke muttered and suddenly Shura was trapped in a tight binding with wide eyes.

"Stay here. We cannot trust you just yet," he said firmly.

Yuki walked over and touched Shura's lips. Ice began to form and covered his mouth.

"We wouldn't want you speaking of any of this before you're supposed too. This will melt in about 5 hours," Yuki said in a deadly tone that shocked the others.

They slipped through the grates and left. Daisuke also left the man eating vines by the door.

Isome was becoming tired of fighting the demon army. She just wanted to kill the wolf and be done with it.

"I'm going for the wolf," she called to Hiroku.

"No, do not engage her by yourself!" he warned.

Isome rolled her eyes.

"You give her too much credit!" she hissed and charged.

Hatorra was hoping to see the kids at that window too. But they never showed. Why did Shura have a change of heart? She replayed his words in her mind again.

_'I'm not the enemy? I've been tricked?' What is going on?_

She was ripped from her thoughts as she blocked an axe with her machete. Isome stared at her through big blue eyes.

"Why are you so hard to kill?" she growled.

Hatorra smirked.

"I'm very stubborn," she said and kicked the other woman off.

Their weapons clashed again and this time Hatorra let her claws block another sword. She glanced up still smirking.

"Two on one isn't very fair," she teased and Hiroku found himself smirking at her comment.

"It isn't, but we cannot afford to be honorable at the moment," he said and the two demons powered up.

Hatorra sighed. At least she'd be going out epically. They fought ruthlessly. Hatorra was impressed with herself for keeping up with them. They seemed to be a little shocked too.

"Haddler never mentioned you were capable of holding us off," Isome said angrily.

Hatorra shrugged.

"I'm surprised he spoke of me at all," she murmured.

Blood dripped from her mouth. She felt about ready to drop. Hiroku paused momentarily. That statement affected him and he couldn't process why. Isome remained unfazed and charged again. Hatorra went to raise her machete and realized she couldn't. She had lost too much blood. Her body was too weak.

_This is it...this is where I die..._

She stared at her killer. She would not look away.

_I hope my eyes haunt you everyday..._

Hatorra braced herself as Isome raised her weapon. Then her eyes widened as a small black blur bit into Isome's neck viciously. Hatorra knew it as she watched it happen.

_**Kill shot.**_

**Did you like it? Probably only two chapters remain so please keep reviewing! You guys have been spectacular! I adore all of you! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this took so long! Was dealing with a severe toothache for a while. Didn't know what was wrong, turned out to be root canal. Kept me and my mind out of commission for a while! Short chapter, but that's because the end will be long wrapping things up. **

**On a better note, doing better and the next chapter is up and ready to go! One chapter left! **

_**Previously:**_

_Hatorra braced herself as Isome raised her weapon. Then her eyes widened as a small black blur bit into Isome's neck viciously. Hatorra knew it as she watched it happen._

_**Kill shot.**_

Kasei growled and bit down harder as Isome screamed and tried to rip her off. The girl wasn't in her wolf form, but her eyes burned the color of her father's, her claws long, her fangs sharp like her mother, her black ears poking out from her head. She began to twist her body back and forth and soon had Isome on the ground, neck still clamped between iron jaws.

"Hiroku!" Isome shouted in fear.

Hiroku went forward and Hatorra tried to move.

"Run Kas!" she screamed.

Kasei released Isome's neck, her mouth dripping with fresh blood. She backed up as Hiroku formed a fire ball. She smiled.

"My daddy loves fire!" she said and formed a little fire ball in her hand.

Hiroku's eyes widened. Hatorra managed to appear before her daughter and stood in front of her. Hiroku was shocked again. He knew she shouldn't be able to move with her wounds.

"Take my life, but spare her," she said trying to buy time.

Hiroku stared at her and then at the little girl.

"Kill them Hiroku! Now while they're vulnerable!" Isome choked holding her neck.

"The young one has my eyes..." he murmured.

"She's your granddaughter," Hatorra said quickly.

Hiroku's eyes widened.

"What? How?" he asked and Isome had tired of their discussion.

"Just. Kill. Them!" she roared and attacked.

Hiroku formed a fire ball and shoved it into her mouth, kicking her far away, where it detonated.

"Never liked that woman," he said rolling his eyes.

Hatorra's body was still tense, but she wanted to laugh.

"Now answer me," he said leaning forward into her face.

"You're my grandpa and that means my daddy is your son," Kasei explained as if it was obvious.

Hiroku was in shock.

"But I have a daughter—"

"—_and_a son," Hatorra finished for him.

"Was he there that night?" he asked.

Hatorra nodded.

"Right beside you," she choked out.

She suddenly didn't feel very well. Her knees hit the floor and she sat down. Kas rushed to her along with the others who had finally caught up.

"Kas! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Hideki scolded.

Daisuke eyed Hiroku suspiciously.

"Are you going to kill us?" he asked warily.

Hiroku frowned.

"No. Not anymore..." he answered after a while.

"We need to get help. Mom, you're hurt real bad," Kasei said weakly.

Hiroku stepped forward and they all tensed. He raised his hands and they glowed green.

"I can help a little," he said as kindly as possible.

He knelt down slowly. Hatorra stared at him.

"I don't hurt my family," he said and Hatorra believed him.  
>It wasn't like she had a choice really.<p>

"Hatorra!" a voice came from a few feet away.

And then someone was in front of her.

"Daddy!" Kas cheered happily.

Hatorra tried to speak, but her voice caught and blood came up her throat and poured down her chin.

"My son..." she heard and then she hit the floor.

She heard screams and yells. She felt movement under her feet. Then her head was being raised carefully. It felt so heavy.

"Hatorra? Hatorra!" she felt her cheek get smacked lightly.

"We have to get her back to the palace now! She's lost way too much blood!"

"What the hell was she doing out here with the kids?"

"We did it dad! We stopped the war!"

"Come on, take him with us."

"If her breathing stops, so does yours."

Hatorra listened as the words they spoke became blurry and she faded into the dark.

**Did you like it? One Chapter Left! You guys have been just great sticking with me! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is! The end has come and I think it wrapped up pretty well. But I will let you decide! I'm sorry it took so long. I got lost on the path of life and it took a while to find my way! Read the very bottom for my next project details. **

_**Previously:**__ Hatorra listened as the words they spoke became blurry and she faded into the dark._

**Several Hours Later...**

Hatorra's eyes snapped open and she look around wildly. She went to sit up, but was stopped by strong hands. When her vision returned to focus she realized she was soaked.

"Take it easy. We just pulled you out. Let the medics look you over," Hiei said firmly as he wrapped a robe around her body.

She shivered and held the robe closer to her. Hiei held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. She gasped as a warm energy filled her body causing her to stop shivering.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

Hatorra nodded slightly. Hiei frowned.

"Can you talk to me please?" he asked as nicely as he could.

Hatorra stared at him.

"Is the baby alive?" she asked and watched shock form on his face.

He wasn't expecting those words, nor was he prepared for them. After a moment he spoke.

"Yes."

"Healthy?" she followed up.

"Yes."

Hatorra nodded and stood up slowly. Hiei watched her carefully.

"Where is everyone?" she mumbled, not looking at him.

Hiei stood up still staring at her.

"Probably still speaking with the children," he said and she looked up at him.

"They told us how they had planned to leave for Gandara and how you found out about the plan, followed them to the territory, and saved them. They're in big trouble," he said shaking his head.

Hatorra frowned.

"Why?" she asked shocking him again.

"Their reckless actions caused you to have to fight off an entire army," he snapped.

"That's just not true. That's not how it happened. They shouldn't be getting in trouble. They saved my life," she shot back.

Hiei's eyes widened. Hatorra tried to calm down, but she refused to let those kids get in trouble for her.

"I went out and fought the army by choice. We came up with a specific strategy. They were to go underground to take out Shura while I distracted everyone else. And that's exactly what they did. They got him to admit that Isome and Hiroku killed Yomi and turned the attack on them. If they hadn't got him to do that I'd surely be dead," she explained.

All was quiet while he processed all the information.

"What were you thinking going out there by yourself?!" he snapped suddenly, making her jump.

"Were you going there to die?!" he asked enraged.

Hatorra stared at him.

"I did what I thought was best. Mukuro was stalling and you were all hurt. And apparently it's a good thing I did go. Had I not, more lives would have been lost because of a misunderstanding," she said calmly.

Hiei grabbed her cheeks roughly.

"I don't care about other lives! I care about yours and our daughter's. I care about this!" he yelled at her placing his hand on her stomach.

Hatorra's eyes widened.

"You could have died Hatorra! Kas could have died! When I woke up and didn't see you there...when I couldn't find you or Kas in the palace..." he trailed off.

"...I thought of every time I should have just apologized to you and I didn't. The thought of not having the opportunity to fix things...I wouldn't survive without the two of you, why is it so hard for you to see that?" he murmured and Hatorra blinked shocked.

"I see it," she whispered.

"But you don't believe it. Why do you think you matter so little to me? You have given me...everything. Things I've never dreamed I'd ever have..." he confessed quietly.

"I'm here with you right now by choice. I want to be here with you. I don't ever want to be anywhere else," he admitted, a small blush on his cheeks.

Hatorra let a few tears slip by as she unconsciously blushed.

Hiei touched her face gently wiping away the tears.

"It's going to be alright now. The war is over and the threat is gone," he said and Hatorra's eyes widened.

"Hiroku—"

"—he's in Mukuro's holding cells for now," Hiei answered her unspoken question.

Hatorra nodded.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked softly.

Hiei looked away from her.

"A couple of times. Yukina wanted to introduce him to Yuki and Kas wanted to meet him. He's asked about you, how you are," he said calmly.

Hatorra nudged him.

"And what about you? How are you?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted honestly.

Hatorra leaned towards him, startling him slightly. He leaned his head against hers affectionately.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Hatorra. I don't know what came over me. But when I heard you think about killing a child...ours...my mind just blanked—"

"—I'm going to kiss you now Hiei," she cut him off and his eyes widened.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss. His lips were so soft on hers and soon the kiss deepened as one hand rose to her cheek while the other entangled itself in her hair. Her hands skimmed his chest eliciting a soft groan from the man. When they pulled away trying to regain their breath she smiled. It was a smile she saved only for him.

"I miss this," she whispered and he smiled slightly.

"Me too," he said and Kas came running in.

"Dad, the medics are here!" Kas called and then ran to her mother.

She threw herself into Hatorra's arms almost sending her flying backwards, had Hiei not steadied her.

"Easy Kasei," Hiei scolded lightly and Kasei hugged her mother tightly.

"I was so worried mom," she whispered and Hatorra held her closer.

"I'm alright now Kas," Hatorra said soothingly into her daughter's ear.

"Aunt Torra!" Daisuke yelled running in.

He hugged her tightly and soon Hideki and Yuki followed suit. Kat walked in with Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina. It was then that Hatorra had a revelation of sorts and a big smile broke out onto her face. The kids grinned too. They didn't know why, but Hatorra's bright smile was infectious.

"What are you kids smiling about? You're all in serious trouble," Kat scolded.

Hatorra shook her head and held the kids to her tightly as they giggled.

"No they're not," she cheered and the adults' eyes widened.

"What?" Kat asked and Hatorra giggled with the kids.

"Oh leave them alone. We were all so stupid at one point in our lives. You shouldn't judge them. Perhaps I should tell those stories of what we did at their age!" she laughed and Kat blushed.

"No thank you," she said and chuckled.

She couldn't help it. She hadn't seen her friend this playfully in a long time. The kids clung to Hatorra laughing and she fell to the floor with them still hysterical.

"What has gotten into you?" Kurama asked amused.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently getting in on the fun by attacking their kids respectively and wrestling them playfully. They were losing. Hatorra wiped at her eyes.

"Can't you see it? We did it. We made it out alive, all of us," she grinned holding Kas close.

Everyone's eyes widened. Hatorra smiled.

"We all made it out together. That's reason to be happy," she said firmly and everyone silently agreed.

She leaned into Hiei and he looked down at his two girls smiling slightly.

"We are the makers of our own futures now. We proved that by changing the future and now another future has changed. From now on I want to feel like this all the time. It feels good," Hatorra replied smiling.

Hiei chuckled and held them tighter. She was right. They were all alive and though they had been through hell and back they could still laugh. They were not broken.

"Where's Mukuro?" Hatorra questioned after a moment.

"She's discussing a new treaty with Shura and Enki. A way to unite against bigger threats and keep their territories," he said and she nodded.

"I wonder what that little pouch she gave me contained," she wondered out loud.

Kasei looked up.

"It saved my baby brother," she whispered and Hatorra and Hiei's eyes shot to hers.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

Kas frowned.

"You didn't know? I sprinkled some in your tank while you were recovering so that my brother could live. He wasn't doing too well and Mukuro said the magic dust would allow him to live and not hurt you anymore. So I put a whole lot in the tank and saved the rest," she said patting her pocket.

"A regenerative powder? I had heard those had become very rare throughout the Makai," Kurama spoke fascinated.

"I'll have to thank her," Hatorra said softly, thinking about how far the mechanical woman had come.

"So what happens now?" Kat asked stretching.

"Now we go home," Yusuke said and the group all looked at each other.

Home only meant one place.

**Two Years Later…The Temple…**

Hatorra sat on the floor with her son playing with his feet as he giggled. He had brown hair and bright red eyes. Kano came running downstairs with Kat not far behind and tackled her. He had red hair and green eyes, almost a replica of his father.

"Run Haru!" Kano screamed with delight.

Hatorra laughed and pretended to struggle to get him. Haru ran out of her reach laughing.

"No fair! It's three on one!" she whined.

Kat laughed poking her in the ribs.

"Sorry Torra, they bribed me onto their side," Kat mused.

Hatorra laughed more and lay on the floor tiredly. Haru was about to pounce when strong arms scooped him up. He grinned at his dad happily.

"We got mom," he said and Hiei smirked seeing Hatorra pinned to the floor.

"I thoroughly enjoy you in that position Hatorra," Hiei said eyeing her and she burned red.

"Hiei, not in front of the kids!" she scolded.

Kat laughed and then yelped as Kurama came up behind her, taking her off guard and wrapping his arms around her. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina also entered the room.

"What's this about?" Yusuke asked annoyed as usual.

"I don't know he said he just wanted us all in the living room," Kurama said softly.

Keiko rubbed her swollen belly and Yukina held a small baby boy with orange curls and red eyes in her arms protectively. After a short while, Koenma appeared with Botan at his side.

"Thank you all for coming," he said and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Get to it Koenma," he snapped annoyed.

Koenma glared at him.

"I have a mission that needs to be done. I was hoping—"

"—you know the rules," Kat cut him off.

"Yeah, you know we're only helping if it's serious. Otherwise don't you have a group for the job?" Hatorra spoke up.

Koenma sighed.

"I do, but unfortunately they are just like their parents and won't answer their phones!" he whined.

Botan sweat dropped.

"They seem to like making him wait," she chimed and Hiei smirked.

"Yusuke sighed and opened a compact he still carried with him in case of emergencies. He jabbed in a number and on the second beep someone picked up.

"Yeah dad?" Hideki asked appearing on the screen.

He was in his teens now and his hair was longer and messier, in his chocolate brown eyes. Yusuke growled.

"Stop fucking around and answer your compacts when Koenma calls you! Don't you know how serious these missions are?!" he yelled.

"Yusuke, language!" Keiko scolded and Haru and Kano giggled sheepishly.

Hideki rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Kasei pushed on the screen. Her hair was longer tied in a ponytail and her eyes burned red with fire. Her face had matured some.

"I told him to answer it, but he's so stubborn! Grandpa says it's because he's your son," she grinned and Hideki blushed in the background.

Yusuke glared at the screen hoping it reached Kas's grandfather and an ally of theirs Hiroku.

"We just finished a mission! Are you seriously saying we have another?!" Yuki groaned.

His hair was longer, pulled back into a loose ponytail of blue waves. He too was in his teens.

"Yes of course! A spirit detective's job is never done!" Yusuke continued to yell.

Hiei rolled his eyes. Daisuke came on the monitor. His red hair was short as he brushed it back tiredly. His blue eyes pierced through the screen.

"Could you just have him send us the report? We'll handle it from there," he said calmly.

Yusuke nodded and Kasei jumped on Daisuke's back.

"Let us see Kano and Haru!" she grinned.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and showed Haru and Kano the screen.

"Kas!" Haru yelled happily and Kas grinned and waved.

"Be home soon Haru! Love you!" she giggled and he waved back.

Daisuke smiled lightly and waved at Kano before the screen shut.

"What was that bullshit you just spewed Urameshi? You never answered your compact," Kuwabara asked and Yusuke grinned.

"It's not bullshit, its skill! And I'm having them learn from our mistakes," he laughed and the group laughed too.

"They'll be alright. They're our children after all," Hatorra whispered and everyone agreed as they sat around the living room.

Then a comfortable silence fell over them as each reflected on the path of life they chose. The future they all took part in changing. And they all came to an unconscious united decision.

They chose well.

**END**

**For Now…**

**Okay ladies and gents! I do hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews! **

**Next Project Coming Soon: Bleach **

**I'm actually trying to finish this fic before I post it so that you guys don't have to wait as long. I know it can be frustrating, trust me I've run into those when I read fanfics. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, added favs, author follows, story follows, private messages, etc. You guys kept me going and I hope I made you all proud! Stay with me because more fun to come!**


End file.
